Emily's Story
by ixistargirl89ixi
Summary: Hi, this is my first story for Patriot.This is about Emily, who were adopted by the Martins when she was a baby. As she grew up, discovering more about herself and getting caught up in the war. *Completed on February 1, 2010* *Important Announcement!*
1. Hannah Baudin

**Chapter One Updated. Hopefully it's much better than it was before.**

* * *

_Year 1760_

_Hannah Baudin knew she was dying and it scared her because she's a widow and has a four weeks old newborn baby. _

_She didn't know what is going to happens to her baby once she's gone. _

_She was the only child and her parents disowned her when she married a poor boy, Henry. _

_She had already drew up her will and wrote a letter for her baby daughter so when her daughter turns 18 year old, she could read it. _

_She was trying think of anyone who could take her daughter in and she thought of Elizabeth Martin. Elizabeth is her best friend and lives in South Carolina._

_Elizabeth already had a two year old son, Gabriel and her husband, Benjamin is fighting in the French and Indian War._

_Hannah rushed to the reading room and drew up a paper and a quill. She started writing a letter for Elizabeth to explain about her situation and invited her to come down here to see her. _

_She put the letter in the envelope and wrote down Elizabeth's address. She called her housekeeper and the housekeeper came into the room. _

"Please take this to the post tavern." says Hannah. The housekeeper made a curtsy and said "Yes, Madame." The housekeeper left the room with the letter.

_Hannah sat down on her late husband's favorite chair and started to read the bible, praying that Elizabeth will come here in time before she dies. _


	2. Bad News

_In South Carolina, April 10_

Elizabeth was playing with Gabriel when her housekeeper, Abigail, came in Gabriel's room to give her the letters that came in with the post boy. Elizabeth got the letters and went through the letters until she stopped at the letter from Hannah. She got so excited to see her handwriting and ripped it open, sitting down on the chair to read.

_April 3, 1760_

_My Dear Elizabeth,_

_It's been a while since I've written a letter to you. I'm afraid I have bad news. I have cancer and it had already spread. The doctor told me that I only have few weeks to live. I have a baby girl and I need you to come down here and stay here with me until my death. Please hurry for I don't know how long I will live. I'll explain everything concerning my daughter once you get down here._

_Faithfully,_

_Hannah Baudin_

"Oh, dear god." said Elizabeth, put down the letter on her table. She looked at Gabriel playing with his toy soldiers. She decided to make a trip to Hannah's home tomorrow. She called for Abigail and Abigail came in.

"Yes, Madame?" said Abigail. "Tell the horsemen to prepare the couch for tomorrow. I am going to Hannah's house to visit her. Look after the house and Gabriel." said Elizabeth. "Yes, Madame. I will do this." responded Abigail and Abigail curtsied and left. Elizabeth picked up Gabriel and said " Now, it's your naptime." Elizabeth took Gabriel to his room and put him down in his crib. She have him a kiss on his head and left the room to her bedroom to pack for her trip.

The next day, she said goodbye to Abigail and Gabriel and went into the carriage, waving goodbye to them until she can't see them no more. The trip only took a day to get to Hannah's house. When she got there, she saw Hannah's housekeeper's face and she knew she was too late. Hannah died the day Elizabeth receive her letter. They had already buried her. Elizabeth went to the grave and read her grave: _February 15, 1740 + April 10, 1760_

Elizabeth was very upset about her death but thought of her daughter. Elizabeth went to the baby's room and she saw the baby. The baby was sleeping in her crib. Elizabeth picked her up and held her for while, looking at her face. She thought of a name for the baby and decided to name her Emily. " Hi, Emily. I am going to be your mother now." she whispered, dare not to wake Emily. She smiled at the thought of Gabriel, getting so excited to have a baby sister. She took Emily with her and got the letter written by Hannah for her daughter. She left Hannah's home and waited for a day to get home with Emily. When she got to her house, she saw Gabriel running to her, screaming "Mama!" a lot. Elizabeth went down to Gabriel's height and opened one of her arms to hug him. She showed him Emily and told him that Emily will be his baby sister. Gabriel got so excited and kissed the baby on the forehead. Gabriel said " Emily is so pretty. Right, Mama?" Elizabeth agreed with him. She stood up and grabbed his hand and started to walk to her home, Emily's new home.


	3. 16 years later

_16 years later_

**1776**

A rooster calls at the dawn. Emily heard the rooster and rolled over on her side to look at the clock. It says 6:00. "_God, I hate the damn rooster." _She thought. She groaned and took the blanket over her head. She slept for a few minutes until she heard her housekeeper, Abigale, walking around the house. Finally, she got out of the bed and grabbed her shawl and wrapped around her arms. She walked across her room to her table with the pitcher and a bowl. She picked the pitcher and pour water into the bowl. She puts her hands into the bowl and splash the water on her face. The water was ice cold that she shuttered a little. She grabbed the towel and put it on her face to dry. When she was done, she looked into her mirror. Her complexion is pale and some light freckles on her nose. She has blue/green eyes.

She didn't look like her parents and one day, she asked them why she didn't look like them or her brothers and sisters and they explained that she got the genetics from her grandparents. She was satisfied with the answer they gave her. She began to unbraid her long, brown, wavy hair. She began to brush her hair and then put it up in a bun. She went to her dresser and picked out her favorite dress, the blue striped dress. The dress has a long sleeves with buttons on the front. She stripped off her night gown and put on her corset. Oh, how she dislikes corsets but wear them anyway. She put on her dress. Once she was done with her routine, she heard Abigale come in the room. She looked up at Abigale and said "Good Morning, Abigale. Is everybody up yet?" Abigale was making her bed when she responded back. "No, you are the only one up this morning. Now I made coffee. Do you want me to bring it you?"

" No, I'll get it in the kitchen on my way out." Emily responded back. Abigale responded with a nod and a smile on her face. She smiled back. She left her room and quietly walked to the kitchen. She picked up the pot of coffee and pour into her mug. She took the coffee with her and walked outside on the front poach. She stood there for while, drinking the coffee and watching the sunrise. She leaned against on the back of pouch post. She turns her head and look at the big oak tree. Underneath it is the grave of Elizabeth Martin. Elizabeth died three years ago from illness. It impacted everybody including her father, who grieved everyday within the year.

She had memories of her mother, remembering her laugh, her smile and her nurturing way. She had a way to calm her children down, making the children feel safe. Well, now, they don't feel safe anymore since mother died. Emily frowned at the bad memories and pushed them away. She put her mug on the pouch hand still and started to walk toward to the oak tree. She hears the birds chirping. When she got there, she got down on her knees and clears some of the leaves away from the gravestone.

She looks at the grave inscriptions: _In memory of Elizabeth Putnam Martin who departed this life Feb. 19__th__ A.D. 1773 in the 35__th__ year of her age. _It had the north star on the head of gravestone. " Hi mama. I miss you today. Everything is going fine here. Little Susan is still not talking. I know she will speak soon. Father is doing okay. Sometimes I can tell he's thinking about you because he would be very quiet and seem to be daydreaming. Father is still working on rocking chairs and it's not working out for him." She laughed and continued. "Margret has been telling Susan stories about you and how you are living in the north star. It makes me smile just to think about it. Well, I have to go now to help Abigale with breakfast. I love you." She stood up and started walking towards to the house. She hears the children up and chattering. She smiles.


	4. The PostRider Comes

**Disclaimer: I only own Emily and nothing else. I sure wish I own Gabriel and Tavington. :-) ****I wanted to say thank for you guys for reading my stories and leaving **

**a few reviews! Thank you again. By the way, please leave a review. That would make me happy.**

Abigail and I were preparing dinner this late afternoon when we both heard the hoof-beats. Abigail looked out of the window to see what was gonna on. I heard Nathanial and Samuel shouting and running. Abigail looked at me and smiled.

"The post rider is coming. I'll go to the front pouch to get the mail. Alright?" said Abigail.

I nodded my head and told her that I would stay here to get the bread out of the oven for her. She left the kitchen and I went to the oven to see if the bread is ready. It was done, so I gingerly carried it away from the fire, careful not to burn myself on its hot crust. I was so hot from cooking all morning so I decided to go out to the front porch to cool down. After going out there, I saw Margaret and William with Abigail as the post-rider gave her the letter. She thanked him and the post-rider rode off. Abigale went back inside to put the letters in the hall for Father.

As I sat down in the white rocker chair, I saw Thomas running in the fields toward to the house, Gabriel lazily walking behind him, carrying the animals they killed on his shoulders.

Thomas got on the pouch and ran inside to get the letters but I overheard Gabriel saying "No, wait for Father." Thomas' shoulders slumped down and he walked to his room to play with this toy soldiers he made.

I was outside just few minutes when I heard a crash in the barn or shall I call it "the workshop" where Father makes rocking chairs. Knowing Father had just sat in the chair only to have it fall apart beneath him with a loud crash, I laughed out loud. I have see this scene so many times.

Then I heard Father said "Damnation!" and threw one of the pieces of broken chair at the wall. I hoped he didn't hurt anybody there especially Susan.

Then few minutes later, I saw Susan and Father come out of the barn. Father must have said something to Susan because Susan was walking in the direction of the house and Father was walking to mother's grave.

"Go into the house and help Abigail set the table for dinner, please," I said when Susan got here.

She nodded in response and went inside.

I watched Father visiting Mother's grave and it was the saddest scene. Tears came into my eyes and I closed them to push them away. I waited for Father until he was done visiting the grave and came on the porch. I stood up from the chair and wrapped my arm around his. He led me into the house for supper.

After the supper, I went upstairs to go to my room to get my book. The book contains the poetry I've written since I was thirteen. I walked past Margaret and Susan's room and I overheard Margaret whispering to Susan where to find the North Star. I looked into the room and I see Margaret next to Susan, with the window open, Margaret pointing to North Star. I smiled at the sight of them. I heard the footsteps behind me and I turned around. It was Father. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He walked into the room and Margaret grabbed Susan into the bed. He kissed both of them goodnight and Margaret told him that she's helping Susan to remember Mother. I left him with the girls and went downstairs to the living room where Gabriel was reading the book and Thomas was playing with his soldiers. I sat at the table and started working on my poems.

We heard Father come downstairs and we all looked up to see him. He went into the office and saw the letters on the table. Thomas leaned in to look from the floor and Gabriel slowly put down his book and it stopped at his eyes so he could see as Father was about to touch the letters. But he didn't touch the letters and turned around to pour himself a drink. He walked to the window and sighed. Gabriel and Thomas looked at each other with the look of disappointment.

"So what was in the mail?" he said. They both excitedly ran to the office and Gabriel got to the letters before Thomas did.

They all sat down and read from the letters and the newspapers. I stood up and walked to the office and stood behind Gabriel to look at the newspaper. Gabriel fold the newspaper in half and said "Peter Cuppin joined the Continentals." Thomas looked at him with a surprise look, then look at father's face to see his reaction.

Father doesn't say anything, just kept reading the letter in his hands.

"He's seventeen, a year younger than I." says Gabriel, frustrated. Still, father didn't say anything at all except looked at him for a moment, then went back to read the letter. Gabriel sighed and I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed him on the shoulder to reassure him.

When Father was done with the letter, he said " Well, the Assembly been convened, so I've been called to Charles Town."

"We're going to Charles Town?" Thomas asked excitedly

"We are. We leave in the morning." He responded back.

We all chuckled excitedly. I was so excited for the next morning that I ran to the living room to get my book and ran upstairs to my room to pack.

_"I can't wait to go to Charles Town and see my favorite aunt, Charlotte!" _I thought as I was my packing my clothes in my chest box.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I wanted to let you know that I will try to update the stories, possibly this weekend. I am soooo sorry I haven't be able to update these stories yet. I have been busy at school and the play! (I'm a propmaster so I had to stay for rehersal and the show playing for three days ugh) But I am free for this weekend (Hopefully)

I wanted to say thank you to everybody who has been reading my stories and leaving a review!

See ya soon!

StarGurl


	6. Author's Note 2

** Hey guys, I am still continuing writing this story but I am having a writer's block right now so I don't know how long you guys have to wait until my writer's block is gone or I got inspired by something. I am thinking about my character should fall in love with Nathaniel Poe, known as Hawkeye, from the movie called The Last of the Mohicans, instead of Gabriel or Tavington... it's just an idea. I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy right... lol. It would help if you guys send me any ideas.... I might do this idea but I don't want anyone to be angry about that, it's just that nobody has ever done that before. So you can leave a comment to let me know that you are waiting for a new chapter or ideas for this**

**story.**

Thank you for taking your time to read this.

StarGirl


	7. CH 5:Aunt CharlotteThe Promise

**Hey guys!!! Surprise. I no longer have a writer's block! Yay me. Have fun reading this, and please leave a review. Thank you. Now, here we go.**

**The next morning**

As we get ready to leave for Charles Town, I put my chest box on the carriage and got up there with the children and Abigail. I saw that Gabriel get up on his horse.

I was so annoyed so I got off the carriage and went to Father.

"Father, I see Gabriel is going to ride with his horse." I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes, He's not going to ride with us. He wants to take his horse." said Father.

"Well, then, can I take my horse?" I asked.

"No, you can't, you need to ride with the children and Abigail." Father said, shaking his head.

"But Father! I am 16 years old. Besides, there is no room on the carriage. Please! I can ride my horse by myself! Please." I said, begging him.

"You can be so stubborn sometimes, just like your mother." said Father, smiling at me. "Then, you can take your horse."

"Thank you!!!" I said, hugging him. I ran off to the stables, and got my horse out, putting the saddle on her.

Then I lead my horse outside, walking with her to the carriage.

I can see the smirk on Gabriel's face as I get up on the saddle.

"You can't ride in the dress." said Gabriel, smirking at me. I gave him a dirty look and said "Oh yes, I can. I dare you to race me."

"Oh really? I bet you five pounds if you beat me." said Gabriel.

"OK, if I beat you, you will have to pay me five pounds. But if you beat me, I will pay you five pounds. Deal?" I said, lifting one of my eye-browns, smirking at him.

Gabriel lends his hand out and I took my hand out and we both shook our hands to seal the bet.

"Get ready, get set, go!" Gabriel yelled and we took off racing. I heard Father yelling at us, calling our names, telling us to come back.

We raced all the way to the end of our pathway as I beat him!

I laughed at him and said "I beat your arse. So now, I believe you own me five pounds." I smirked at him.

Gabriel was pissed off, cursing a little bit. "I'll give it to you later. We have to wait for Father to come here." said Gabriel, looking over his shoulder.

We waited for about five minutes until we saw Father coming in the carriage, other carriage with the children and Abigail following him.

They stopped besides us and Father had the angry look on his face.

_"Uh-oh." _I thought.

"Please don't do that anymore. It's getting old. That's all I'm gonna say." said Father, lecturing us.

The children snickered at us being lectured by Father.

"Now, let's leave." said Father, making the horses to move.

Gabriel and I stayed behind, following the carriage.

It took couple of hours to get there.

When we got to the view of the city, it took my breathe away. It was beautiful.

Gabriel got excited and gallops to Father's side.

We went through the town, the children was looking at everything in awe.

Finally, we got to Aunt Charlotte's Mansion, or known as The Seton Mansion.

The children got out of the carriage, running to the mansion.

One of the servants came forward and helped me to get down from my horse. I thanked him.

I followed Father, Thomas, Gabriel, and Abigail who is holding Susan, to upstairs.

When we got on the balcony, I saw Aunt Charlotte coming out and open her arms as the children run to her.

"Aunt Charlotte!" said the children as they ran into her arms.

"Margaret, William, look at you." said Charlotte, looking at them.

"We missed you." said the children.

Aunt Charlotte looked up and saw us.

"They're huge. What have you been feeding them?" said Charlotte, looking at my father.

"Well, they're from good stock. On their mother's side, of course." said Father, smiling at her.

"Thank you." said Charlotte, blushing. "Come inside. Wait until you see what I have." said Charlotte to the children.

"Presents? Presents for us?" said the children rushing inside.

"Move slowly." Father said to the children.

"Keep an eye on these heathens, will you?" Father said to Thomas and Gabriel.

Thomas rush in and Gabriel went after Thomas, bumping Father into Charlotte.

Father grunted and said "Sorry."

I could tell they really like each other and I wish they could get it out but I guess it takes time for them to confess love for each other.

Aunt Charlotte walked to Abigail and took out the doll I recognize from my childhood.

"I have this for you, Susan. It belonged to your mother." said Charlotte, giving the doll to Susan.

Susan took the doll and hold it under her arm.

Abigail walked in the house with Susan.

"She's still not talking?" said Charlotte, looking at Father.

"No" said Father. "It does me good to see you."

"Now, Emily, It's so good to see you." said Charlotte as she hugged me.

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Charlotte." I said.

I went inside and Father led Aunt Charlotte inside.

**

* * *

****The night before the assembly**

I decided to go with Gabriel to check out the crowd.

As we walked through the crowd, people were shouting angrily, and some of the guns were going off which made me nervous so I moved closer to Gabriel.

Charlotte, Father, Thomas, Margaret, Nathanial, Samuel was on the balcony. Thomas was looking around the crowd and saw Gabriel and Emily.

"Look, there's Gabriel and Emily." said Thomas to the children.

The children shouted our names and we looked up. They waved at us so we waved back.

While we were walking around, there were some people hanging stuffed man as King George and burned it.

Finally we stopped to the man speaking.

Gabriel saw someone and told me that he'll be right back. I nodded my head.

It was Peter Howard speaking.

"My name is Peter Howard. I lost most of my hearing and my left leg fighting for the crown in the French and Indian War. And how did King George reward me? He cuts off my other leg with his taxes!"

The crowd reacted angrily. Gabriel came back and took me aside and told me that we need to leave.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because the crowd are getting angry, and I need to talk to you privately." said Gabriel.

"Okay, let's find a place." I said as we leave the crowd.

We found a place with a little porch and we got up there.

"Okay, now before you tell me anything, where did you go?" I said.

"I saw Anne Howard and , so I stopped by to say hello. Anne is still angry at me for putting ink in her tea." Gabriel chuckled.

"Gabriel Martin! I cannot believe you did that! That poor girl." I said as I put my hands on my hips.

"It was a long time ago. Well, can you promise me something?"

"Yes, anything. I promise." I responded, grinning at him.

"Okay, good." Gabriel sighed before continuing. "Will you protect the children with your life? If something happens to me or Father, will you protect them?"

"Gabriel, you're scaring me. The war haven't started yet and you're talking about this. What's gonna on?"

"You did not answer my question. Now, will you?"

"Yes, I will protect them with my life. Now, what's really gonna on? Please answer my question." I pleaded him, grabbing one of his hands.

"I'm thinking about signing up for the army. It's something I wanted to do for while."

"What?" I dropped his hand. "Why? Why would you do that? Are you trying to make Father angry or something? Please don't do it. I need you. You're my best friend." I said, shaking my head.

"I want to. You can't stop me or Father can't stop me. I'm 18 years old and I should have been in the army long time ago. This is why I'm doing this now." said Gabriel, expressing frustration.

"Well, if you do it, you have to promise me that you will come back. I can't handle it if you die." I said, my voice breaking.

"I promise I will come back. I will not die." said Gabriel, pulling me in his arms.

We stood there with our arms wrapped together for a while.

Gabriel break the hug and said "We need to get back now. Father will worry."

I agreed with him and walked back with him to the place.

**Hey guys, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter... mmm? Now push the green button and you will get a chapter sooner than usual. Thank you for reading and supporting me! **


	8. CH 6: The Vote

**Hey guys! Yay, another chapter up! I know I have some grammer problems so I am working on them. Tomorrow is my first day of school for the second semester so I probably will be busy this week to post another chapter up. Maybe I will post it up on Saturday if that's possible. We'll see. Thank you for supporting me. Now, here we go!**

**The Assembly**

As we were sitting at the courtroom, the men were getting angry so the Judge had to quiet them down by bringing his gravel down against the sound block.

"Our first order of business--" said the Judge, interrupted by a man named Williams.

"And our last if we vote a levy!" said Williams.

"Hear, Hear!" said the men, agreeing with Williams.

"Order! Order! , Williams, you do not have the floor!" said the Judge, banging his gravel.

"First, an address by Colonel Harry Burwell of the Continental Army."said the Judge, introducing the man. "Colonel Harry Burwell."

Colonel Burwell stood up and walked to the center of the courtroom.

I noticed Gabriel straighten up when Colonel Burwell came to the center.

"You all know why I'm here. I'm not an orator. And I would not try to convince you of the worthiness of our cause."said Burwell, looking around before continuing."I'm not a soldier.... and we are at war. From Philadelphia, we expect a declaration of Independence. Eight of the thirteen colonies have levied money in support of a Continental Army. I ask that South Carolina be the ninth--" interrupted by Williams.

"Massachusetts and Virginia may be at war but South Carolina is not!" said Williams.

"Hear, Hear!" said the men.

Burwell waited until the men had quiet down and continues his speech.

"This is not a war for the independence of one or two colonies... but for the independence of one nation."

The man stood up, his name I do not know, says "And what nation is that?"

"An American Nation." said Howard, standing up.

"There is no Nation, and to speak of one is treason." said the man.

"We are citizens of an American Nation, and our rights are being threatened by a tyrant 3,000 miles away." said Howard.

"Would you tell me, please, Howard" said Father, standing up and looking at him before continuing."Why should I trade one tyrant 3,000 miles away for 3,000 tyrants one mile away?

The men laughed at Father. I could tell Gabriel were getting angry by looking his fists opening and closing. I put my hand on one of his hands and squeezes his hand to remind not to lose his temper.

He looked at me and nodded his head.

"An elected legislature can trample a man's rights as easily as a king can." said Father.

"Captain Martin, I understood you to be a Patriot." said Burwell.

"If you mean by "Patriot" am I angry about taxation without representation? Well, yes, I am. Should the American Colonies govern themselves independently? I believe they can. And they will. But if you're asking me am I willing to go to war with England? Well, then the answer is most definitely no." said Father.

The men murmured and Thomas and Gabriel looked at each other.

"This from the same Captain Benjamin Martin whose fury was so famous during the Wilderness Campaign?" said Middleton.

Father had the guilty look on his face and said "I was intemperate in my youth."

"Temperance can be a disguise for fear." said Middleton.

I closed my eyes at Middleton's answer.

"Middleton, I fought with Captain Martin under Washington in French and Indian War." said Burwell, walking up to him. "There is not a man in this room or anywhere for that matter, to whom I would more willingly trust my life."

"There are alternatives to war. We take our case before the King. We plead with him." said Father.

"Yes, we've tried that." said Burwell.

"Well, then, we try again and again if necessary to avoid a war." Father argued.

"Benjamin, I was at Bunker Hill. The British advanced three times. We killed over 700 of them at point-blank range and still they took the ground. That is the measure of their resolve. If your principals dictate independence, then war is the only way. It's come to that." said Burwell.

The men agreed with Burwell.

"I have eight children. My wife is dead. Who's to care for them if I go to war?" said Father.

"Wars are not fought only by childless men." said Burwell.

Father has the saddest look on his face, and I didn't know why until he made his speech that made chills run down my spine.

"Granted. But mark my words, this war will be fought, not on the frontier... or some distant battlefield.... but amongst us. Among our homes. Our children will learn of it with their own eyes. And the innocent will die with the rest of us. I will not fight. And because I will not fight, I will not cast a vote that will send others to fight in my stead." said Father.

"And your principals?" said Burwell.

"I'm a parent. I haven't got the luxury of principles." said Father, finally sitting down.

I heard Gabriel scoffed and stood up and left quickly. Thomas tried to go get Gabriel but Aunt Charlotte stopped him. I looked at her and she nodded at me to get him. So I stood up and left the room quickly.

I went outside and started to run down the stairs, holding my dress up. "Gabriel, wait!" I said as Gabriel turned around and waited for me.

"Gabriel, why did you leave?" I said, trying to get my breath since the damn corset is too tight.

"It's so disgusting. Trying to hide behind his family so he wouldn't fight the war." said Gabriel, getting angry.

I sighed heavily and looked at him, putting my hand on his cheek to try lessen his anger.

"Gabriel, you don't understand. Father has been through enough. He did fight in French and Indian war and I think that's enough for him. Maybe someday, you'll understand why he's doing this. Maybe He's doing this because he loves us and doesn't want us to suffer at all." I said, dropping my hand.

"Well, I still think that Father is a coward!" said Gabriel.

"Damn it, Gabriel! You are so thickheaded! If you say one more thing about Father, I swear to you, I am going to hit you!" I said, clutching my fists.

"Oh, really? Let's see, Father is a tyrant!" said Gabriel.

I lost my temper and hit him across the face. "_Slap!"_

There was a red hand-print on his cheek. Tears came to my eyes, and I tried to push them away.

"I'm going to walk away now." I said, leaving him in shock that I hit him.

I walked to the Oak Tree next to the courthouse and stood against it in the shade. I wiped away my tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe I did that. I have never done that before. I was trying to defend my father. I could see Gabriel rubbing his cheek and started to walk back and forth to wait for the news.

I sighed heavily and started to walk back to the front of the courthouse and waited for the news.

Gosh, It must have been 30 minutes before the newsboy came out of the courthouse and announced:

"Twenty-eight to Twelve! The levy passed!"

Everybody cheered and started to shoot the guns off.

I saw that Father with Thomas and Aunt Charlotte came out of the courtroom. People were looking at Father as he comes down.

Gabriel was in the line to sign up.

Father walked to Gabriel and said: "Do you intend to enlist without my permission?"

"Yes, I do. Father, I thought you were a man of principle." said Gabriel.

"When you have a family of your own, you'll understand." said Father.

Charlotte and Thomas were watching them.

"When I have a family of my own, I won't hide behind them." said Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" I said sharply.

"It's okay, Emily." said Father.

Gabriel went to the table and signed up.

Burwell walked up to my father's side and said:"He's as imprudent as his father was at his age."

"Regrettably so." said Father.

"I'll see to it that he serves under me. Make him a Clark or Quartermaster, something of that sort." said Burwell.

"Good luck." Father said.

Father leaves, with Charlotte and Thomas behind him.

I looked at Burwell and said "You better do that."

He nodded and walked away.

I looked at Gabriel, with the sadness.

Then I walked away to go Father's carriage.

**Aw, Emily hit him! Don't hurt me (cringes) Anyway, click the green button to leave a review and you will get another chapter soon. **


	9. CH 7: Two Years Later

**Two years later….**

**September 1778**

_"Dear Thomas,_

_Through many seasons have passed, it seems like only yesterday when we last saw each other in Charles Town._

_It was with great sadness that I learned of its recent fall to the British under General Cornwallis. I received a letter from Aunt Charlotte_

_telling me she had closed her home in Charles Town after the city fell and moved to her plantation on the Santee. __Here in the North,_

_our campaign has been marked by defeat and privation. Our losses have been grievous. __My good friend, Peter Cuppin, fell at Elizabethtown._

_His death has been difficult to bear."_

The children is sitting around Thomas, who is reading the letter out loud. I listened to Thomas, leaning against the wall.

"We are told that soon we will march through south with General Gates to fight the Redcoats under Cornwallis.

I envy you your youth and your distance from this cruel conflict of which I am a part. But I consider myself fortunate to be serving the cause of liberty.

And though I fear death, each day in prayer, I reaffirm my willingness, if necessary, to give my life in its service.

Pray for me, but above all, pray for the cause.

Your loving brother,

Gabriel."

Thomas sighed and folds the letter back.

I sighed at everything that had happened here for the last two years. Father refused to speak of Gabriel, Thomas is longing to join the army and Susan has not spoken yet. I have not seen nor spoke to Gabriel since that day at Charles Town. I never got to apologize to Gabriel because he left right away after that day, saying goodbye to the children except me.

Anyway, I decided to go in the house to get my poetry. I walked upstairs and walked into my room and looked around. I went to my dresser with the mirror. I stopped and look at my face, staring back at me. I changed a lot over two years. My hair is now longer, stopped at my wrist. It's more wavy and curly combined. It got more darker. I have womanly figure now, attacting the men that I don't even like at all. My skin is porcelain and my freckles on my nose are gone now.

I sighed and opened one of the drawers. I lift up my petticoat and pulled out my book and Quill. I walked out of the room and walked past Father's room, which I stopped because I heard noises, and the door was cracked open, which was unusual since Father keep his door closed.

So I went to the door and look through the crack. It was Thomas!

Thomas was at Father's chest, opening it. It was full of old things and perhaps Father's old war uniform.

Thomas took out the axe and the coat. He puts on a red coat with blue lining and gold buttons. He looked into the mirror, smiling at himself.

I heard footsteps so I ran to the corner and hid there. I heard the door open and looked out. It was Father.

"What are you doing?" said Father.

I could tell Thomas couldn't answer his question. So I walked back quietly to the door and continued listening.

"Turn around." said Father.

Thomas turned around and Father walked to him, taking his old coat off on Thomas.

"Not yet, Thomas." said Father.

"When?" Thomas said, frustrated.

"Seventeen." said Father.

"That's two years. It's already been two." said Thomas, angrily. "The war could be over by then."

"God Willing." said Father

"All right, seventeen." said Thomas, agreeing with him.

"All right." said Father, shaking Thomas' hand.

Father cleared his throat and said "Put it back, please."

Father started to walk back when Thomas called him.

"Father. What happened at Fort Wilderness?" Thomas asked.

"Put it away." said Father.

He came out and saw me. He didn't say anything, just stared at me with sadness in his eyes. Then he left.

I looked at Thomas and he had his head down in disappointment.

* * *

**At the Dusk.**

I was reading my book in my room when I started to hear noises outside. It sounded like the fireworks were popping on our field. So I grabbed my shawl and decided to investigate outside.

When I got to the front porch, Father was standing outside, looking out at field. It was very foggy. I joined his side and stood there for while. Eventually, the children came out, gathering around us.

Father wrapped his arm around William and said "Six-pounders. Lots of them."

"How far away?" Samuel asked, getting scared. I wrapped my arm around Samuel to comfort him.

"Oh, they're a long way off. They're most likely heading the other direction." said Father.

Thomas came out with two guns and gave one of them to Nathan.

Father didn't like that.

"Put those in the house."

"Father, they might come this way." Thomas protested.

"Thomas! Must I tell you again?" said Father.

Thomas sighed, and took the gun from Nathan, walking back inside.

Father looked around at the children.

"Let's all stay close into the house tonight, all right?" said Father. The children nodded and went inside with Abigail, leaving me with Father.

"Father, are you sure that they're not coming this way?" I asked, looking for the reaction on his face. He smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, let's go inside." said Father as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me inside.

**Hey guys, Gabriel is coming home soon!!!! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to post another chapter up tomorrow or thursday, if you push the green button, then I will post it really soon than you think. Ciao!**


	10. CH 8: Gabriel

**The next morning**

The cannons is gone. Thank God.

Well, it's a beautiful day, and I'm outside with the children and Abigail, working on my poetry.

Margaret and little Susan are sitting on the stairs, and Nathan and Samuel are playing tag near the barn.

Father is working on the land, planting the corn seeds.

Suddenly, I heard an horse neighing, running away from the barn. Nathan and Samuel started to chase after the house, laughing.

"Margaret, you go get your brothers!" said Abigail. Margaret got up and started to run after them, yelling at them. I don't know why but I got a bad feeling about this one, so I got up and started to run after them.

"Wait! Stop!" I said as I get closer to them. Suddenly, they stopped at the creek. When I got there, I gasped and covered my mouth.

The creek is full of blood and dead soldiers. They were from last night's battle.

Finally, I found a way to speak. "Go inside the house. NOW!" I yelled. They turned around and started to run toward to the house.

Father comes running and stopped. He looked at the creek, then at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." said Father.

I looked down and I see that Father had his pistol in his hand.

I looked at him. "It's coming, right?" I said in disbelief. Father looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Father asked.

"Remember the speech that you made that day at the courthouse? About how there will be a battle on people's land and at people's home. How the children will see this and their innocence will die with the soldiers. Remember that? It's coming true now." I said, thinking of Father's speech.

"Yes, I remember. The war is coming." said Father, nodding his head.

"The funny thing is that all these two years, I thought it would never come." I chuckled weakly.

"We need to stay close tonight. There might be another battle tonight." said Father.

"Yes." I said, nodding my head.

"Come on, let's go." Father said softly.

He put his hand on my arm, leading me back to the house.

* * *

**Dinnertime**

I was helping Abigail with dinner when Samuel turned around from the kitchen window and said "They're going to come."

Margaret, holding a basket of bread, whispered to Samuel: "Quiet. Sit down."

Samuel obeyed her and went to the table to sit down. Thomas is probably upstairs, working or painting on his soldiers, near the open window in his room, which I could hear the cannons going off.

"We're going have to fight them off." said Nathan.

"Won't Father do that?" said Samuel, confused at Nathan's answer.

"They'll probably kill us men." said Nathan, looking at Samuel and William before continuing. "And do Lord know what to you women" He said, looking at the girls.

Abigail looked up and said "Nathan!" with a stern voice.

The cannons are getting worse, which makes me nervous.

"Abigail, I'll be right back." I said, taking off my apron. She nodded.

When I walked out in the hall, it was very dark.

I heard the front door open and the footsteps. I couldn't see who it was, but he's holding the pistol, walking near the kitchen door. I was about to say something when Father came out slowly with pistol, pointed at the stranger.

His pistol cocked. "Slowly turn."

The stranger slowly turned. I gasped. It was Gabriel!

"Father." said Gabriel. "Gabriel!" said Father, rushing to him as he was about to fall.

I rushed to Gabriel and put his arm around my neck, helping him to walk to the living room, where the couch is.

I heard the children making commotion, Thomas running down the stairs.

Father yelled for Abigail: "Abigail! Water and bandages, fast!"

Gabriel groaned as we lay him down on the sofa.

Thomas rushed to Gabriel, asking him all kinds of questions.

"The battle. Were you there?"

"Thomas, please be quiet." I said, getting annoyed at Thomas. "You can ask him later, when he's better."

"Have you seen any Redcoats?" Gabriel asked.

"No, not yet." said Father.

Abigail came back and gave Father the bowl of water and bandages.

"Abigail, the children, please." said Father, looking at the children, which are standing at the door.

"Children, come. Up the stairs. Come, Thomas." said Abigail, shooing them out. Thomas left the room.

Father ripped Gabriel's shirt to look at his wound. His wound looked terrible but not serious. His wound is across on the side of his ribs, a long cut.

I held his hand as Father began to clean the wound.

"Gates marched us straight at the Redcoats. Our lines broke. The British Green Dragoons cut us to bits. I was given these dispatches. As I left, I saw the Virgina Regulars surrender. The Dragoons rode into them. They killed them all. Over 200 men." said Gabriel, breathing hard from pain.

"I have to get these dispatches to Hillsborough." said Gabriel, trying to get up but Father stopped him by pushing him down.

"You're in no condition to ride." Father said.

"I can't stay here. It's not safe for--" Gabriel said, interrupted by gunfire, men shouting outside.

Father takes his pistol and told me to stay here with him. I nodded.

Gabriel looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and squeeze his hand.

"It's been a while, huh?" said Gabriel.

"Yes. You've changed a lot." I said, putting my hand to move a piece of hair from his forehead.

"You, too. Now, you're a woman. Do you have any gentlemen callers?" Gabriel said, jokily.

"No, not yet." I said, chuckling.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for hitting you that day in Charles Town." I said, regretting the bad memory.

"Don't be sorry. I deserve it. I was so angry and I wanted to rebel against Father. I forgive you." said Gabriel as he lift my hand and kissing it to show his forgiveness and affection.

"Thank you. Now, you need to rest." I said, grabbing the blanket and putting it on him.

Gabriel nodded and closes his eyes. Soon, he went to sleep.

I smiled at him. I sighed and say a prayer for Gabriel and my family.

I got up and went outside on the poach. I can see the soldiers shooting at each other. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

It's Thomas. He was shocked at the scene playing on our land.

Then I looked back at the bloody scene.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran back inside to my room. When I got in my room, I just collapsed on my bed and cried for the men at the battle. I tried to cover my ears with my pillow from the cries of men dying.

The battle took four hours to last.

Finally, when it was over, I prepared myself mentally to see the dead men outside.

When I got to outside, there were dead bodies all over the field, it was the scene that I would never forget for the rest of my life until the day I die.

Father came out with Thomas and said:"We're going to look for the wounded and help them. OK?"

I nodded my head. They found a survivor but there were still more survivors out there.

I thought to myself:"_This is going to be a long night._"


	11. CH 9: The Enemy

**Hey guys, sorry took so long, I have been busy with school and the plays (yes again).****This is the saddest chapter and it was hard to write this since I love Thomas so much. The next chapter will be shocking so be prepared for it. I know this is like the longest chapter but I hope you enjoy it and please, please leave a review.. It makes me happy when you guys do that. Thank you. P.S. This week is my winter break so I might put one or two chapters up before school starts. So watch out for that!**

All night long, I tended to the wounded soldiers. Some asked me for water and some asked me to write the letter for their mothers as they lay dying. It breaks my heart every time they ask me.

When the morning came, I stopped to rest and ate breakfast, realizing I never had dinner last night due to Gabriel. I looked at my clothes and saw that I have blood on me.

So I went to my room and changed my dress. This time I put on the apron around me, tying the strings. I came downstairs and checked on Gabriel and he was still sleeping.

I went back to the poach and tended to the soldiers once more. I was talking to a young soldier when Gabriel came out, buttoning his new shirt.

"Excuse me." I murmured to the soldier. I walked to Gabriel, smiling at him.

"Good morning." said Gabriel.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" I said, concerned about his wound.

"Fine, a bit sore." Gabriel said, looking around.

"Good." I said.

We talked briefly when the Redcoats came out of the cornfield, toward to our home. Gabriel and I looked at each other, knowing that this was going to happen soon.

The Redcoat Lieutenant comes on the pouch. Lieutenant looked at Gabriel and Gabriel looked away, hoping that Lieutenant wouldn't recognize him.

Lieutenant walked around us, to our Father.

"Thank you for the care of his Majesty's soldiers." said Lieutenant. Father sighed, nodding his head.

I heard hoof beats approaching and I looked out. I gasped, putting my hand on my stomach because it was the Green Dragoons army. I've heard about the leader of the Green Dragoons, Colonel Tavington, when I was visiting my friend in town.

His reputation is quite infamous and he's quite known as womanizer.

I grabbed Gabriel's hand and squeezed. He squeezed back. The Green Dragoons stopped and the Lieutenant runs to Colonel Tavington, taking off his hat.

"Lieutenant, have your attachment take our wounded to our surgeons at Winnsboro." said Tavington.

"Yes, Sir." said Lieutenant.

We are gathered at the front steps, with the children. I let go Gabriel's hand and walked to Thomas.

"Thomas." I whispered. He looked at me. "Do not do anything stupid. I mean it." I whispered again.

He nodded and I pray to God that he will listen to me this time.

"Fire the house and barns." said Tavington. I gasped and the children looked at Father, expecting him to say something.

"Let it be known, if you harbor the enemy, you will lose your home." said Tavington. Tavington looked at our workers and Joshua and said:

"By standing order of Majesty King George, all the slaves of the American Colonies who fight the crown will be granted for their freedom with our victory."

"Sir, we're not slaves. We work this land. We're freedmen." said Joshua.

"Then you're freedmen who will have the privilege of fighting in the King's army, aren't you?"said Tavington said, getting annoyed.

Joshua looked at Father for help and Father didn't say anything.

My stomach dropped when I saw a soldier walking to Tavington, giving him the papers.

"Rebel dispatches, sir." said the soldier.

I looked at Gabriel with shocked reaction on my face. His reaction was guilty.

The smile on Tavington's face fell down, turning angry as he reads the papers. He looked up and says "Who carried this?"

There was eerie silence around us.

"Who carried this?" he said loudly.

"I did." I said, mentally hitting myself on my forehead.

Everybody looked at me.

"Oh really?" Tavington said, lifting one of his eye browns and smirking.

"Yes." I said, walking down the stairs slowly before continuing. "When I was tending to one of the wounded soldiers, I found the papers on him. I only meant to burn these papers later." I lied.

"You're lying." Tavington said, still smirking.

"No sir, I'm not." I said, trying to convince him.

"I don't believe you. Now, who carried this!" he yelled, making me jump.

Gabriel moved forward and says: "I did, sir." I closed my eyes and whispered: "No, Gabriel."

He walked to my side, explaining:

"I was wounded. These people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches."

I look back and Father is slowly walking down the stairs.

Colonel Tavington looked at me, then at Gabriel.

"Take this one to Camden. He is a spy. Hang him, put his body on display." said Tavington.

I gasped and two soldiers came forward to take Gabriel.

"No, please don't do it." I pleaded.

"He's a dispatch rider, and that's a marked case. " Father said, trying to defend Gabriel.

"Destroy the livestock. Save the horses for the Dragoons." said Tavington.

"Colonel, this is a uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy." said Father.

"Well, we won't hold him, we're going to hang him." said Tavington, smirking at Father.

I walked back to the stairs, and Thomas tried to come down the stairs but I stopped him, shaking my head.

"Colonel--" said Father as Gabriel interrupted.

"Father!" Gabriel said softly.

"Oh, I see. He's your son. Perhaps you should've taught him something of loyalty." said Tavington.

"Colonel, I beg you, please reconsider. By the rules of war." said Father

Tavington takes out his pistol, cocks it.

"Would you like a lesson, Sir, in the rules of war?" Tavington said, his pistol pointing at Father.

My heart jumped to my throat at the scene.

"Or perhaps your children would." He said, moving the gun to the children.

I moved quickly to protect the children. Father did the same thing. The children was shuddering and so was I.

"No lesson is necessary." Father said, putting up his hands.

Tavington uncocked his pistol and put it away.

"Sir, what of the rebel wounded?" said Lieutenant. "Kill them." said Tavington.

The soldiers take Gabriel away and Thomas became upset.

"Father, do something!" said Thomas.

"Be quiet!" said Father, gesturing.

Father were comforting the children and the redcoats came up the pouch, preparing to kill the wounded.

Thomas and I looked at Gabriel. The soldiers is wrapping the rope around Gabriel's hands.

I looked at Thomas and I know he was about to do something stupid by the look on his face.

Thomas ran off and I went after him.

"Thomas, NO!" I screamed. Thomas pushed one of the soldiers off Gabriel.

"Gabriel, Run!" Thomas shouted. "Thomas!" Gabriel protested.

I heard Father yelling at Thomas, telling him to stop.

It was like slow motion at the moment. I tried to run faster but I couldn't.

I heard Tavington cocked his gun and pointed at Thomas.

"Wait!" Father yelled, running for us. I heard the gunshot, feeling the sharp pain in my shoulder, but I ignored it.

Tavington shot Thomas in the back. I screamed, catching him in my arms as he fell.

"No!" Gabriel yelled, as the soldiers pulled him away. "No! No! Thomas!" said Gabriel, as the soldiers tying him to the cart.

I held Thomas in my arms on the ground when Father rushed in, taking Thomas into his arms.

"Father!" I sobbed. I held Thomas' hand, looking at his wound. _"He's not going to make it" _I thought.

Father looked up at Tavington. "Stupid Boy." said Tavington.

"Captain." Tavington said as he leaves. The Captain gave his orders to the soldiers.

The children gathered around us. Father put his hand on Thomas' cheek.

Thomas is turning pale and I knew he was losing his blood fast.

"Thomas, look at me." I said, my voice is breaking. He turned his head and looked at me.

"I love you." I said, tears running down my cheeks. He nodded and looked back to Father.

Father nodded as to say you can let go now. Thomas drew his last breath.

He was gone. I let out painful wail, sobbing so hard.

The soldier began to burn our home and the barn. I can hear Abigail comforting Susan behind me.

The children began to scream as the soldiers took Abigail away; Abigail protesting.

Gunshots are going off, and the children are standing around in shock and crying.

I looked at Father, and he had the look of rage in his eyes I never seen before.

He puts down Thomas and he was breathing hard. "All of you, stay here." said Father.

He runs off to the burning house. I looked at Thomas and realize that his eyes were still open. I closed them with my fingers.

Father came out with the guns and the axe. "Nathan, Samuel." Father said, walking to us.

He gave the guns to them. "Margaret." He says. Margaret stood up.

"I want you hide in the fields with William, Susan, and Emily. If we're not back by sunset, I want you take them to Aunt Charlotte. Is that clear?" said Father.

Margaret was crying softly and she nodded.

"Boys." he said, leaving quickly.

They followed Father. I watched them, then they were gone. "Margaret, let's hide. Come on." I said, taking Susan's hand and William's hand.

We walked into the fields, sitting down and watching our home burning.

Then I remembered something. "Margaret, you watch them. I'll be right back, OK?" I said, standing up.

She nodded and I started running out the fields, to the little area near the creek.

When I got there, I started digging the ground with my hands frantically.

I remember that I buried a gun two years ago, just in case. Gabriel and Thomas taught me how to shoot before we went to Charles Town. Father didn't know that I could shoot.

Finally, I got to the bottom, opening the box and take out the gun.

I clean it with my skirt, and stopped. There was blood on my skirt. _Thomas' blood_.

I shuddered, looking away. I put it in my pocket. So I ran back to the fields, sitting down.

I took Susan into my lab and comforting all of them.

"You're hurt." said Margaret, touching my wound on the shoulder. I look at my wound, and it was a scratch. The bullet must have graze my skin when Tavington shot at Thomas.

"I'll be alright, it's okay." I said, comforting her as she cried in my arms. William hasn't say anything due to shock.

"I'm going to sing you a song." I said.

I hummed, beginning to sing a song Abigail taught me when I was a little girl.

* * *

I looked out in the sky and it was almost sunset. The fire is gone, leaving the ashes of our home. Thomas' body is still on the ground.

I walked to Thomas, falling down on my knees. He looked so peaceful. Tears were coming into my eyes and I fought hard to keep them back. I ripped a piece of fabric from my skirt and began to clean soot on his face.

"Now, you're clean, Thomas." I whispered. I looked over his side and there was a bag of toy soldiers, a few out of the bag. I reached and picked up his bag, putting his soldiers back in his bag. I closed it and put it in my pocket.

"I'm going to keep them safe, Thomas. I promise." I whispered. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, letting out a sob.

I controlled myself, wiping my tears away so the children wouldn't see me crying. I have to be strong, no matter what, I have to be strong.

I stood up and looked to my right, where the big oak tree is. We're going to bury Thomas next to Mama.

"I hear someone!" Margaret yelled, her face peeking out.

I turned around and took out my pistol, cocked it and waited. I look out in the distance and I couldn't tell who was coming to our way because of the smoke from the barn.

Finally, I saw four figures coming out, and I pointed at them.

"Halt! I have the gun and I will shoot you if you come closer!" I yelled angrily

Three figures stopped but one continued to walk toward to me.

"I mean it! I will shoot you!" I said repeatedly.

"Emily." said the stranger. I recognize his voice but I didn't recognize his face since he was covered in blood.

"Put the gun down, Emily. It's me." He said calmly. When he got closer, I recognized his eyes.

"Father." I choke out. He lend his hand out, gesturing me to give him the gun. I gave it to him, and he put it in his pocket.

"What happened to you?" I said in disbelief, as I look at him all over. He didn't respond, just ignored me and walked to Thomas' body.

As Father walked to the body, I look at the three figures. It was Nathan, Samuel, and Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" I said, running to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Gabriel wrapped his arms around my wrist, hugging me really tight.

"Thank God, you're okay." I choked back my tears, looking at his face.

"Your neck! Are you okay?" I said, touching the wound. He winced.

"Yes, I will be fine. Are you alright?" said Gabriel.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said, taking my arms off him. I looked at Nathan and Samuel.

"Come here." I said, opening my arms to them. They ran into my arms and hugging me.

"It's gonna be alright. Shh. It's all right." I said as they cried.

"Emily." Gabriel whispered. I looked up to him. "Look." He pointed.

I looked at where he was pointing at. It was Father, kneeling on his knees; his head down. I stood up and walked over to Father. I kneeled down next to his side.

"Father." I whispered. He looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Father let out sob, grabbing me into his arms. Soon we were both crying. The children came and hugged us as we grieved.

**Okay, the next chapter will be up this week.. Please review this chapter. I would love to hear from you. Thank you again!**


	12. CH 10: Goodbye

After we buried Thomas, Father went back to the place where he killed the soldiers and took the carriage with a horse and an extra horse for Gabriel.

I told my brothers and sisters to get ready for the ride to Aunt Charlotte's home; and they left me alone, standing at Thomas' grave. I was holding a bunch of flowers when Gabriel came up behind me.

"Father said we're ready to leave." Gabriel whispered. I nodded my head, trying to hold back my tears.

"Yes. I will be right there." I whispered. Gabriel put his hand on my shoulder, squeezed it, and then walk away. I put down the flowers on Thomas' grave.

"Goodbye, Thomas. Take care Mama for us." I whispered. I look out at the sky and the sun is setting. It was orange, purple and pink all combined. It was a beautiful sight to see even on a horrible day.

"Emily! Let's go!" Father shouted. I took a deep breath and gathered my courage to leave Thomas in his cold grave.

I walked toward to the carriage, the children watching me. Gabriel got up on his horse. Father opened the door to the carriage and helped me to get into the carriage.

I took my seat, taking Susan into my lap and held her. Margaret is sitting next to me and Samuel and William is sitting next to each other in front of me.

Father got up and sat next to Nathan, taking the reins in his hands. Father made an click noise and the horse started to walk.

As we moved into the drive away, I looked back.. seeing my home in ruins and Thomas' grave next to Mama. It brought fresh tears in my eyes.

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for taking so long! School and Theater ( I just recently resigned for the next play because I needed to focus on college for next year.) Maybe I will have more time to update my chapters as much as I can. I know this is a short chapter but it's something I can do for now until the next chapter. When you are finished reading this, please leave a review... I would love to hear from you. Thank you guys for sticking with me! StarGirl**


	13. Ch 11: The Truth

**Hey guys.. yay, another chapter has been posted up! I'm sorry I took so long because I was busy plus I had a little bit of writer block. I hope you guys are having a good summer. Please write a review after you finish. Thank you guys for staying with me. Enjoy reading.**

It was almost dark when we approached Aunt Charlotte's home. A servant ran out to the carriage, calling out "Mr. Martin--" but Father ignored him and kept going.

A woman is calling out for Aunt Charlotte. "Miss Charlotte! Miss Charlotte!"

Aunt Charlotte ran out on the balcony and saw us. Then she disappeared through her balcony doors.

We stopped at the front of her home, and Aunt Charlotte ran out to greet us. "What happened?" says Aunt Charlotte, running to us. Father got off the carriage and told her about the Green Dragoons and Thomas being killed.

She gasped and covered her mouth, fighting back tears. I admired her for holding herself together. "Well, let's get the children in the house."

Father nodded and went back to the carriage to help the children to get down from the carriage.

When the children went into the house, I was alone in the carriage. I didn't even want to get out of the carriage.

"Come on." Father whispered, lending his hand to me. Charlotte and Gabriel stood there, watching us. I looked into Father's sad eyes and grabbed his hand.

He lend me out of the carriage, my feet touching the ground. I let go of his hand and started to walk.

Dizziness overcame me and the next thing I know, I was on the ground. Charlotte, Gabriel and Father ran to me.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Charlotte asked, touching my forehead. "I'm fine. Really." I said, getting up.

"But, surely, you don't need help?" Gabriel asked. "I don't need help. Just leave me alone!" I said angrily. I ran into the house, leaving them in shock and confusion.

* * *

After the children has been fed, Father and Aunt Charlotte took them upstairs to prepare them for bed. I had settled down in one of Aunt Charlotte's guest rooms. The maid cleaned up my wound on the shoulder and put gauze on it.

When the maid was done with my wound, I undressed myself and gave her the dress with Thomas' blood on it.

"I do not care what you do with it. You can burn it or get rid of it. Understand?" I said. "Yes, Miss Emily. I will take care of it." said the maid, curtsying to me.

I nod in agreement and she left the room with the dress, leaving me in my corset and my chemise. I walk to the mirror and look at myself. I didn't even recognize myself because I had so much soot from the fire and dirt on my face.

I took a pitcher and pour water into the bowl. I took a soap and washcloth and begin to wash my face. By the time I was done, the water was dirty.

I looked at my face in the mirror again and I notice that my eyes were swollen and red. My skin are paler than usual due to shock.

I sighed sadly and opened the drawer, taking out my nightgown. Then I put the nightgown on my bed and begin to unlace my corset, letting the corset to fall on the floor, and then taking off my chemise.

I put my nightgown on and put the corset and the chemise shift on the chair in a corner of the room. I grabbed the brush off the dresser and begin to brush my hair, counting to hundred before putting my hair in side braid.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Charlotte."

"Come in." I said, walking to my bed and sat down.

Aunt Charlotte came in, with a dress in her arms.

"This is my old dress. You can wear it tomorrow." She says, putting the dress on the bed. "In few days, we will go into the town and get you new clothes."

I nodded. "Thank you, Aunt Charlotte. I appreciate everything."

Aunt Charlotte smiled in response. "How is your wound?"

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good. Well, I came to tell you that the girls are in bed now, and Margaret wants to speak to you."

"Thank you, I will be right there." I said, getting up. Aunt Charlotte nodded and leaves the room.

I grabbed my robe and put it on, covering my nightgown. I walked out quickly to the girls' bedroom.

"Emily! I'm so glad you're here." Margaret whispered. I walked to her, taking her hand and sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"Yes, now, what do you need?" I say, smiling and caressing her hand.

"I'm scared. What if that bad man comes back and hurt us?"

"No, he won't. I promise you, he will not do that. Let's not think about it tonight, alright?"

"Okay." Margaret says, while I look over at little Susan, who is sound asleep with her mama's doll. I smile at this moment.

"Now, you need your rest. It's been a long day today. Go to sleep." I said, tucking her in.

"But I can't sleep. Can you sing me a song that Mama used to sing every night before we go to sleep? Please?" Margaret pleaded.

I looked at her and smiled at the memory of Mama singing to the children, bringing the tears to my eyes.

"Alright, but it will be short tonight. I will sing more tomorrow if you want me to. Well, let's see... ah, here it is."

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

_When you're fast asleep._

_In dreams you will lose your heartaches, _

_whatever what you wish for you keep._

_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_the dream that you wish will come true..."_

"Thank you.. I feel better." Margaret says, taking my hand and squeezes it.

"You're welcome.. goodnight." I say, kissing her forehead.

Aunt Charlotte came in and looked at me.

"Aunt Charlotte, don't you think Emily has pretty voice, just like Mama?" Margaret said.

" Oh yes, she does. Just like her Mama." She says, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Do you mind if I say goodnight to the girls?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

"No, go ahead." I say, getting up from the bed, so she could take my place.

I walked out and begin to walk down the stairs when I heard Nathanial speaking to Father.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"I killed those men." He said softly.

"You did what I told you to do. You did what you had to. There was no wrong in it."

"I'm glad I killed them. I'm glad."

"Get some rest." Father says softly.

I look into the room and I see Father walking to Samuel.

"Samuel." Father said. Samuel ignored Father and turned his back against Father.

It broke my heart to see this.

I moved from the door as Father came out and closed the door. At the same time, Aunt Charlotte came out from the girls' room. Father looked at us, sat down on the stairs that leads to the attic, and put his head in his hands.

"You've done nothing for which you should be ashamed." said Aunt Charlotte.

"I've done nothing. Of that, I am ashamed." Father replied.

Aunt Charlotte moved on to the next room where William is being put in bed.

Father looked at me and sighed.

"I need to speak to you. Why don't we go downstairs to talk in the reading room?"

I nodded and follow Father to the reading room. When we entered into the reading room, Gabriel was staring at the fireplace with a drink in his hand.

"Gabriel, your sister and I need to talk in private. Do you mind?" said Father.

"Yes, sir." Gabriel says, putting down the drink on a table and leaving the room.

Father closed the door. I was confused about what was gonna on and it seemed to be serious.

Father had this look on his face that I never seen before and it scared me.

"I don't know how to tell you this. It has been on my mind ever since you turned eighteen few months ago. You see, we adopted you when you were four weeks old."

"What? I don't understand." I whispered.

"Your father was killed in French and Indian war and your mother died from cancer. You see, My wife was best friends with your mother and asked my wife if she could adopt you. I was fighting in the war and when I came back, there you were, only five months old. Elizabeth explained to me and I accepted it. I loved you like you were my own daughter. I still do. And that's why it was very difficult for me to tell you tonight."

I was horrified and angry.

"Who else knew?" I whispered.

"Abigail and Charlotte."

I scoffed and shook my head.

"How could you? How can you not tell me this all these years?!" I began to shout.

"Because Elizabeth made me promise that I could not tell you until you turn eighteen years old. That's why!" Father yelled.

"My life is made up of lies! Why did you tell me the truth about my life on this night of Thomas' death where I am grieving! Now, you're telling me that I lost my mother and father too?!" I screamed, my voice begin breaks on the last sentence.

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you." Father whispered, his head down. He brought his head up and looked at me. "You need to stop yelling and you need to calm down. The children are sleeping."

"NO!" I screamed, grabbing Gabriel's glass and threw it at the fireplace and the glass shattered everywhere. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Aunt Charlotte and Gabriel ran into the room. Charlotte was shocked and Gabriel was confused.

I began to breath heavily and leaned against the fireplace, my back against them.

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked Father.

"I told her the truth."

"Oh dear. Have you give her the letter yet?"

I turned around quickly. "_What_ letter?"

Father took the letter out and handed it out to me. "It's from your mother."

I took it quickly and stormed out of the room to the front door. I opened it and slammed the door against the wall as I ran outside.

I began to run faster when I heard Father calling me back. But I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be alone for once. I just ran until I stopped to a little place in the forest where no one knows and which I created in my childhood years.

I walked to the log near the river and sat down on it. I opened the letter impatiently and something fell out.

I picked up and realized that it was a gold locket. I opened it and let out a sob. It was the portrait of my mother and father. I have my father's dark hair and my mother's eyes.

I put the locket around my neck and take the letter out of the envelope.

I begin to read the letter in the moonlight.

_April 3, 1760_

_" My dearest daughter,_

_how I wish I could see you now, as an eighteen year old woman. I imagine how you would look like, with your father's dark hair and my eyes. I wonder if you have my stubborn trait and your father's compassionate trait. I know you're beautiful as you were as a baby and don't let anyone tell you else. My darling , I hope that you are happy with your new family, especially with Gabriel. I bet he's a wonderful brother to you. _

_I couldn't pick a name for you because I was dying and I knew that your mother, Elizabeth, would love to give you your name. I bet it's a beautiful name. If it was up to me, Your name would be Hannah, my name or Sarah, after your father's mother. _

_If you want to know more about us, well, here you go. Your father's name was Henry Baudin. When I met your father, I fell in love with him immediately. A true love at first sight. Your father was poor and I was rich but I didn't care. But all I wanted was to spend the rest of my life with him and my parents objected to it. I fought against them and they disowned me. I was heartbroken that they didn't want to take their time to get to know your father and see that he was a good person else than just a poor boy. We got married and brought a little farm. I don't know if my parents are still alive in your time. If they are, well, you may visit them if you want to. It's your choice._

_I have one little hint that you will know if the person is right for you, if his hand fits your hand together. Then he is right for you._

_I'm giving you my locket so you could always look at us and say hello once in a while. Remember, my darling, no matter what happens, I will always love you and support you in heaven. _

_Love,_

_Mother."_

By the time I finished reading the letter, tears were running down my checks. I sighed heavily and look out at the lake. The full moon is out and I could see millions of stars. I looked for the North Star and found it.

"Now I know the truth." I whispered.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out there, staring at the full moon, lost in my thoughts before I heard the rustling behind me. I looked behind me and it was Gabriel.

Gabriel joined me. "I know now. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." I said, putting my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around me. "Father was trying to protect you. It was hard for him to tell you. I could tell."

"I know that. It's just that I feel so betrayed. I don't know if I could trust Father or forgive him. I need time. I'm sorry." I begin to sob.

"Shh. It's alright. I understand. But you need to go home. Everybody is worried about you. Also, you need your rest. It's almost midnight." Gabriel says, rubbing my arm.

"Alright, I'll go back. I'm getting cold anyway."

"Let's go." Gabriel says, taking my hand and we both started to walk back.

* * *

As I entered into the house, I walked past the reading room when Father called out.

"Emily. Please come here."

I entered into the room. Aunt Charlotte is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands and Father was sitting in a chair near the fireplace.

Father stood up and walked to me.

"You're back." He says, with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course I'm back. I have no place to go and this is the only place I know. The only reason I'm staying now is because of the children. They went through hell seeing Thomas die and I am certainly not going to damage them more by leaving them. Tonight, I have discovered that I have no family. I'm orphan. I don't know who I am, besides my adopted name. From now on, I will call you Father in front of the children and in public too. But in private, I will start calling you Benjamin. Is that clear?"

Father looked hurt by my request. "Yes, I understand."

"Well, good night. _Benjamin._"

"Good night. Emily."

I walked out and got into my room. I blew out the candle and got into my bed.

I began to cry, which grew into sobbing, so I had to stifle it into my pillow.

Soon, I fell asleep.

**P.S. Don't forget to leave a review..wink wink!**


	14. CH 12: Forgive

**Thank you so much for leaving a review for my previous chapter, guys! I am so excited about it. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter because I had to think about how to keep the story juicy and not boring lol …. Anyway um, please leave a review to let me know how you like my story so far and you can give me any ideas if you want to. Thank you again. Enjoy reading.**

There was deep fog around me, which I couldn't see anything. I could hear the birds chirping. That's when I realize that I was outside, lost in nowhere, and I couldn't find my way out.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out in hope that someone will hear me. I took a look around when suddenly, there were an outline of man in fog, slowly walking.

"Hello! Can you see me?" I called out. When the person got closer, I gasped in shock.

It was Thomas.

" T.. Thomas?" I whispered, my voice wavering.

"Yes, It's me." Thomas says, like he had read my mind.

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it's you." I sobbed.

"It's alright. I'm safe now." Thomas says, rubbing my back in comfort. When I was done, I stepped back and look at him.

"Are you happy?" I asked. Thomas smiled and nodded. Oh, I miss his smile so much.

"Where am I? Am I dead?" I begin to panic.

"No." Thomas laughed. I sighed in relief. "This is a dream... I decided to come visit you to let you know that I'm safe and happy now. I saw Mama."

"You did? How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"What?" I said in confusion.

Mama came in.

"Mama!"

I ran to her and she enveloped me into her arms.

"Oh darling! You look so beautiful. Oh, please forgive me for not telling you the truth." Mama says, caressing the back of my head.

We parted. "Of course, I forgive you, Mama. I'm so happy to see you." I sniffled.

"Darling, the reason I'm here is to tell you something very important and you listen to me, and no interruptions until I'm done. Understand?"

"Yes, Mama." I nodded.

"Now, we know you found out last night and had a fight with your Father. You said to Gabriel that you don't know if you could forgive Father. I want you to because you need him now. He's the father you have now and always. If something happens to him, and you haven't forgive him, you will feel guilty for the rest of your life. Forgive him. I know you so well that you cannot hold a grudge against him forever. He was only doing what he thought was the best for you. That's all I have to say now."

"I do want to forgive him but I'm so angry! I'm hurt by this. I don't know who I am anymore." I sigh heavily.

"You are Emily Martin. You may feel like that you don't fit in this family but you belong to us, even if you're not our blood. Can't you see how much your Father loves you? That's why you need to forgive him."

"Alright. I'll forgive him. Thank you for coming, especially when I needed you and Thomas. I have a question."

"What is your question?" She smiled.

"Did you see my birth mother, Hannah?"

"Yes, I did. You will see her later. I promise."

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome, Emily. Now we have to leave."

"Wait, why?"

She smiled again. "Because, your dream is almost finished.... think about what I said. Alright?"

I nodded. Mama and Thomas greeted goodbye and gave me hugs and kisses.

They were standing there, waving at me when they begin to fade slowly.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up. I remember my dream so vividly and it made me smile. Mother was right. I have to forgive Father.

I looked at the clock and it was quarter to six o' clock in the morning. I might as well to get up.

I got out of the bed and put on my aunt's old dress. I let my hair out of the braids and brush it out before putting up half of my hair into a bun.

I put on my mother's locket and walked downstairs.

I enter into the kitchen and there were no one there. So I began to make myself a cup of coffee when Aunt Charlotte walked in.

"Oh, you're up." Aunt Charlotte was surprised that I was up so early.

"Yes, I'm up. I couldn't go back to sleep. I'm making coffee. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you. I have to get some tea for your father, since he didn't sleep at all."

"You mean, he never went to bed at all? He stayed up?"

"Yes. He had a lot of things on his mind. With Thomas' death, and the argument you had with him. I think he feels guilty for what happened."

I sighed heavily. "You know, it's not his fault. Things happens in life that you cannot prevent or stop..... I know that I shouldn't have got angry with Father but I was grieving for Thomas and I was angry with everything that I let it out on Father. I feel horrible about it. I should be glad that he and Mama raised me instead of some house with orphans..... I realized that I am very lucky that I have this family now. I'm going to forgive Father because he's my father and will always be, and no one will replace him."

I took a sip from my coffee and discovered it was cold already.

"I guess I was talking too much, huh?" I chuckled.

"No. I'm glad you're telling me this. Now, you have to tell this to your Father."

Aunt Charlotte walked around the table and hugged me.

"I want to let you know that I'm very proud of you and that I love you very much."

I hugged her tightly in response.

"Thank you, Aunt Charlotte." I smiled

She takes the teapot and pour hot tea into the cup.

"Now, follow me and when I give the tea to Benjamin, you can speak to him."

"Alright." I said as I begin to follow her.

We entered into the reading room. Father was hunched over, his head in hands, sitting in the chair next to the fireplace.

She walked over to Father and set down the cup on a little table next to him.

I was so nervous that I didn't move.

She nodded at me to encourage me. I begin to walk and I was about call his name out when I was interrupted by Gabriel.

* * *

"Gates and the Continental Army are at Hillsborough." Gabriel announced, walking in.

He was wearing his uniform and had his bag on his back.

"I'm joining up with them."

We were all shocked and Aunt Charlotte said his name out loud in horror.

Father stood up. He shook his head and said "No. Your place is here now."

"I'm going back. I'm a soldier, it's my duty. "

_"God, why can't you listen to Father for once?" _I thought as Gabriel responded.

"Your duty is to your family." Father says in frustration.

I could tell he was getting angry. Gabriel begin to walk away and Father went after him.

"Don't you walk away from me, boy!"

"I'll find you when it's over."

"No, I forbid you to go!"

"I'm not a child!" Gabriel turned around and face Father.

"You're my child!" Father was breathing hard.

"Goodbye, Father." Gabriel begin to leave.

"Gabriel!... Thomas is dead.... How many more have to die before you'll heed my word?"

Gabriel looked at him in silence, then turned around, put his hat on and walked out to his horse.

Father gasped in pain and sadness. Aunt Charlotte closed her eyes.

"Damn it, Gabriel!" I yelled , running out to him , as he got on his horse.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Huh?! Why are you being so stupid?!" I stomped my foot.

Gabriel got off the horse and tried to calm me down but it got me madder more.

"It's my duty. If I stay here for one more day, the soldiers could come and hurt our family! I don't want that happen again! That's why I'm leaving to keep our family safe."

"ARRGH!!!" I screamed in frustration.

"Think of the children! Please don't leave! please, I beg you, please don't!" I pleaded.

"I'm still leaving. I'm sorry but I have to." Gabriel says with a guilty look on his face.

"Then fine! I HATE YOU!" I begin to hit him in the chest with closed fists.

Gabriel grabbed my hands and pushed me away. He got on his horse again.

"It's fine if you hate me now but one day, you'll understand."

He looked up at the children on the balcony. Samuel, Margaret, and Susan looked at him in sadness.

Gabriel took off, never looking back.

I begin to cry softly as I stood here. Charlotte and Father stood there in the doorway, watching him.

I overheard Father telling her.

"I'm losing my family."

Then he walked away. I sobbed out quietly.

I turned around and walked back, Aunt Charlotte looking at me.

She reached out and I collapsed into her arms, crying softly on her shoulder.

* * *

We stood in a line for Father so he could say goodbye to each of us.

"When will you be back, Father?" William says.

"I don't know."

"Tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow."

Father gave William a kiss and a hug.

"You say your prayers."

"I will." William nods.

"Take care of your brothers and sisters and your Aunt Charlotte." Father says to Nathan, giving him an handshake.

"I'm depending on you." He says to Nathan as he moves on to Samuel.

"As I am on you, Samuel." Father says, giving him another handshake.

"All right." He whispered.

Father bends down to Susan and picked her up.

"Susan...... goodbye."

She didn't respond. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and put her down.

He looked at Aunt Charlotte.

"Thank you."

She nodded. He moved on from Charlotte to me.

"Goodbye, Emily." Father says.

"Father......" I whispered.

"What?"

"I forgive you." I say, choking back tears. Father begin to choke back his tears and hugged me tightly.

"It's alright. I love you very much." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too, Father. Please be safe." I whispered back.

We parted and he takes my face into his hands, and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

He looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back.

He looked at all of us, then went on to his horse. He got on and galloped away. Aunt Charlotte begin to move, almost as to follow him, watching him.

I picked Susan up and put her on my hip. We all stayed outside until we could no longer see Father.

* * *

**Well, that was a good chapter. I hope you will look forward to the next chapter. Please leave a review again. Thanks again!**


	15. CH 13: Anne's speech

**I'm posting up this chapter tonight because I'm in college now and I don't know when I can post the next chapter. I think that from now on, I will try posting my chapters on Fridays because I have no classes on Fridays. I will try my best to work on that. Wish me good luck for college! Please, please leave a review when you are finished. It really makes me feel good when I read a review. It keeps me going to write this. Thank you again! :-D**

***Month Later***

I begin to keep in touch with Anne Howard, and we became good friends. She invited me to stay with her and her folks for couple of days.

I thought it was a fine idea; to get away and to spend time with my dear friend. So I asked Aunt Charlotte's permission and she was hesitant at first, then she decided it was alright for me to leave for couple of days.

So I packed and said goodbye to the children and began my journey to her town.

Well, it took two days to get there but I didn't mind at all. I was just so excited to see her again.

When I got there, the weather was gloomy, and to my horror, there were three lifeless bodies hanging off the big oak tree!

I got out the carriage and Anne rushed to me, explaining about what happened. She mentioned that everyone in town is going to the church to pray for the dead men.

I had to unpack my clothes in a hurry and put on my church dress.

We got into the church and I sat next to Anne, and she sat next to her parents.

The Reverend begin to pray for the dead men.

* * *

We were singing an hymn, "_God Save Us"._

I was so focused on on the Reverend that I could see Anne looking at something out of corner of my eye, so I wanted to see what she was looking at.

I gasped softly. It's Gabriel.

He had entered in the church. We reached the end of the hymn and we all sat down.

"Reverend, with your permission, I'd like to make announcement." said Gabriel.

"Young man, this is a house of God." said the reverend.

"I understand that, Reverend. I apologize. The South Carolina Militia is being called up. I'm here to enlist every man willing."

The congregation begin to look around.

The reverend begin to walk down from the stand.

"Son... we are here to pray for the souls of those men hanging outside."

"Yes, pray for them. But honor them by taking up arms with us."

I was trying to calm myself down because it was taking me back to Thomas' death and everything that had happened.

A man stood up. "And bring more suffering to this town?"

Another man spoke out. "If King George can hang those men, he can hang any one of us."

Anne became furious.

"Dan Scott... barely a week ago you railed for two house about independence."

The congregation begin to murmur.

"Anne?" the reverend says with a surprised look on his face.

Anne stood up.

"Mr. Hardwick, how many times have I heard you speak of freedom at my father's table?" she says, looking at him.

Then she turned around and faced the congregation, continuing speaking.

"Half the men in this church, including you, Father... and you, Reverend... are as ardent patriots as I. Will you now, when you are needed most, stop at only words? Is that the sort of men you are? I ask only that you act upon the beliefs of which you have so strongly spoken... and in which you so strongly believe."

Gabriel and Anne looked at each other. He nodded at her.

"Who's with us?" Gabriel says.

One young man stood up.

Soon, few men stood up.

* * *

We stood outside and said our goodbyes to the men who volunteered. It made me sad because the men are leaving their family behind, not knowing if they will see their family again.

I was standing next to Anne when I overheard Gabriel talking to Mr. Howard.

" Mr. Howard... uh... Sir... May I have your permission to write to Anne?"

"Eh?" Mr. Howard says, putting his horn into his ear so he could hear Gabriel. I giggled at the sight.

"May I have permission to write to Anne?" He repeated himself.

"Yes. You have permission... _to write me_." Anne says to her Father.

"Oh. Write her." said Mr. Howard.

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well."

"Thank you, Sir." Gabriel walked away.

The reverend begin to walk to the horses. Mr. Howard was confused about that so he called out reverend.

Reverend turned around and looked at us. He takes off his wig and put on his hat.

"A shepherd must tend his flock. And, at times, fight off the wolves."

Anne and I smiled at him.

The men begin to leave and Gabriel looked back at Anne.

I stood behind her, as she walked forward to watch Gabriel leaving.

The children begin to laugh, running after them.

* * *

I stayed with them for about a week and decided to come home. As I was coming home, I was thinking about everything.

I thought to myself

_What is going to happen to me? What is in my future?_

I couldn't help but feel that something special is going to happen to me.

* * *

**I know it's short, but at least it's something I can do now... I am posting up another chapter tomorrow. Please leave a review! Thanks! **


	16. CH 14: Fears and Worries

**Hey guys, here's another chapter posted up for now. Thanks again! Please review when you're done. Thanks! P.S. I didn't put it up on Labor Day like I had planned to but I got sick so.. lol... so I am making it up for you. Thanks!**

* * *

***Late October of 1779, 11 months later***

I kept myself busy with errands, helping Aunt Charlotte with the children, and writing letters to my friends. So, one day I decided to go into the town to do some errands for myself and for Aunt Charlotte.

I took my horse and rode to the town by myself. I walked around the town for while, window shopping and all. Finally, I went into the post office and picked up the letters.

I came out and was looking at the letters when I overheard the men talking. I looked up and they were gathered around the post, looking at some piece of paper.

When I got closer, I realized that it was a reward being offered for the capture or the death of the rebel; or known as _The Ghost._

"Father..." I whispered. I turned around and walked quickly to my horse.

"yeaah!" I yell as I force my horse into gallop on the way to home.

When I got to the entrance of the house, I got off my horse, leaving it to the servant and ran into the house.

"Aunt Charlotte! Aunt Charlotte!" I screamed her name as I frantically look for her.

I heard the hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. She rushed to me.

"What's the matter, Emily?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

Aunt Charlotte nodded and we walked into the reading room. She closed the door behind us.

"Now, what is going on? You scared me." Aunt Charlotte says, sitting down in a chair next to the fireplace.

"When I was in town, I saw a sign posted on the post. It's the reward for anyone who captures the _Ghost_. It's Father, right?"

She goes quiet and looked into the fireplace. Then she sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'm scared." I sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Why?"

"Because what if they catch him? Will they kill him then?"

She leaned forward and put her hand on top of my hand.

"They won't catch him because your father is very clever. He is smart and he plans very carefully. Don't doubt your father, Trust in him. Have faith in him. He will be alright."

What she said comforted me. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, I feel better now. I got the letters, here you go." I give her the letters.

She shuffles through them and pass one to me.

"It's for you."

"Thank you. Oh, it's from my best friend, Virginia Stowe. I haven't see her in few years but we keep in touch anyway. Let's see what she wants."

I opened the letter and begin to read. When I finished, I put down the letter on my lap and looked into the fireplace.

"Is everything all right?" Aunt Charlotte asked, noticing my sad look.

"Yes. Virginia found out about Thomas' death and she wanted to pay her respects." I sighed heavily. "Only a year late." I smiled sadly.

"You mean, you never told her about Thomas? I thought you kept in touch with her?" She was confused.

"I didn't want to talk about Thomas' death and I.... didn't want to tell her about how we lost our home and everything. I didn't want her pity. Anyway, she invited me to stay with her for couple of days. I guess she wants to see me."

"Oh, I see." Aunt Charlotte whispered. "Well, where does she live now?"

"She used to live in North Carolina but she just moved down here couple days ago. Apparently, her family brought the biggest plantation out of the entire neighborhood."

"Oh, what is the name of the plantation? Perhaps I may know the place."

"Hampton Plantation."

"That is two days away from here! Oh, Emily... are you up to the journey?"

"I am up to the journey. I have done five days trip before. Why are you so concerned?"

She sighed and stood up. Then she walked around the room, thinking of her answer.

"It just that.... I keep having feelings that... if I let you go this time.... you would not come back this time."

I stood up and walked to her, taking her hands.

"You know that is not true. I _am _coming back for the children's sake. I love them and you... I _know _I will be homesick when I am away. Don't let your fears run away with you. Oh, Aunt Charlotte.... I wish you wouldn't think of that."

She hugged me tightly.

"I know but I cannot help it. I love you as if you were my daughter."

She put her hands on my face and kissed my forehead.

"You can go and stay with your friend. Write me a letter once in a while to let me know you're alright."

I agreed with her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**I know it's short but I am going to try to post Chapter 15 tomorrow. If not, then I will post it up on Thurs or Friday. Thanks again!!!**


	17. CH 15: Virginia Stowe

**

* * *

**

Here's the Chapter 15! Enjoy and please review when you're finished.

* * *

***The next day***

As I was packing my trunk for the trip, Margaret came into the room.

"Emily, I have a question."

"Yes, what is it?" I said, not really paying attention to her as I look for my shirt.

"Why am I bleeding?"

I stopped packing and turned around to look at her. She looked scared.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I woke up this morning and I discovered blood on the bed sheet and my nightgown."

"Oh, I see. Sit down, Margaret."

She sits down my bed. I put down my shirt and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling today, Margaret?"

"Alright.... but I have pain cramps in my stomach."

"That's normal. Well, the reason that you're bleeding is because.... um.... well, have you ever heard of the curse? You know, the curse that women gets once a month?"

She nodded.

"Well, it's really not a curse. You see, it's called period or the menstrual cycle and you get them once a month. It's a good sign because you'll be able to have a baby someday. Is it your first time?"

"Yes... I thought I was dying. I was so scared but now I'm glad I asked you."

"I'm really glad you asked me. I don't want you go around thinking that you're dying but you're not, I can assure you that." I laughed.

She smiled.

"Now, from now on, when you get them every month, you use rags to absorb the bleeding so it won't ruin your dresses. In fact, I have some of the rags you can use today." I stood up and walked to my dresser, and took the rags out. I walked back, and sat down, giving the rags to her.

"Make sure you wash them and you can reuse them over and over again. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, how long do they last?"

"Well, it depends on your cycle. Sometimes it lasts five to seven days."

"Oh." Margaret stood up and gives me an hug. "Thank you, Emily. I'm glad you're here. I will miss you when you're gone."

"You're welcome. You know you can write me a letter, right?"

She nodded.

She leaves the room with the rags in her hands. I smiled and shook my head

I got up and went back to packing.

* * *

***Later in the day***

My carriage is all packed up and the children are lined up with Aunt Charlotte to say goodbye. I hate saying goodbyes but I know I will be back in few days.

I said goodbye to each and gave them kisses and hugs. When I reached Little Susan, I bend down to look at her. She's very quiet.

"Goodbye, Susan."

She looked down. I put my finger underneath her chin and pushed her chin up to make her look at me.

"You know that it's only few days. I love you very much and if you miss me, Margaret can help you to write a letter and I will get the letter. I would love to hear from you. It would make me happy."

She nodded. It makes me sad because she's still not speaking and I would love to hear her talk, even one word.

"Come here." I said and we both hugged tightly. We imparted and I caress her cheek.

I stood up and moved on to Aunt Charlotte.

"Thank you for letting me go for few days, Aunt Charlotte."

We hugged.

"Please keep in touch with me. It's the only way to resolve my worries."

"I will. I will see you in few days."

She nodded.

I got into the carriage and we started to move. I looked out of the window and waved until I could no longer see them.

* * *

***Two Days Later***

We finally arrived at Virginia's home and it's a huge place. I see someone running out and I realized that it was Virginia. She has changed so much over the years.

I got out of the carriage hurriedly and ran to her. We ran into each others arms and hugged tightly. We were giggling and squealing.

When we were done, we looked at each other. She has golden brown eyes and her hair used to be dark brown but it had turned into golden brown.. but it's still curly.

"Oh my god, Emily! You have changed so much!" Virginia says, grabbing my hands and held them.

"You have changed so much too! Now, I want to greet your parents. I haven't see them in years!" I said, taking her hand around my arm. We walked together to the house.

Mrs. Stowe saw me and walked quickly to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Dear.. oh, you're beautiful! Just like your mother! Let me go get Mr. Stowe!" She walked quickly into his office and practically dragged him out.

He was fussy with her, but once she explained to him that I have arrived, he looked at me and smiled. He walked to me and gave me an hug.

"My dear, it has been years since I saw you. Why, the last time I saw you, you must have been eight years old."

I smiled. " Mr. Stowe, you are correct about that. It is so good to see you and Mrs. Stowe too."

Virginia was so excited and impatient so she grabbed my hand and told her parents that she has to take me to my guest bedroom.

So we both ran up the stairs, giggling all the way.

We entered into the bedroom and it took my breath away. The fireplace has gold flowers on the mantel and it has a huge dresser with gold trims. The bed had canopy over it. I mean there were so many details all over the place that I could not explain.

I was speechless. Poor Virginia, she thought that I didn't like it.

"You don't like it?" She says nervously.

"No, I love my room. It's beautiful! It took my breath away." I turned to her. "Thank you for inviting me. I can tell that we're going to have a good time. And I really appreciate the bedroom."

She smiled and hugged me. "You're welcome. I am so excited to spend the days with you!" We both giggled.

* * *

***Few days later***

_November 4, 1779_

_Dear Aunt Charlotte,_

_I am having a good time with Virginia. She has been wonderful to me and her parents has been wonderful too. Their home is beautiful, and so huge that I got lost around the house. Right now, I am sitting outside in their beautiful garden, and the weather is beautiful today. _

_Seeing her family made me think of you and the children, and Father. I miss you so much. I can't wait to return home and give hugs and kisses to the children. How is the children? I hope they are behaving well. _

_How is Susan? I hope she is well. The last time I saw her, she was sad and her face has been haunting me ever since. I wish she would speak. Just one word out of her and it would make me happy._

_Well, I have to go help Virginia to pick out her gown for the farewell party they're throwing for me in two days._

_Write me soon._

_Love,_

_Emily_

I finished writing the letter and put it into the envelope. I gave the letter to the gardener and the gardener gave it to the post rider.

I closed my eyes, and listen to the birds singing. I can feel the warmth of the sun on my face.

I opened my eyes and looked at the flowers. There is bushes of roses, sunflowers, pink roses, and honeysuckles.

I stood up and walked to honeysuckles. I smell them and took one honeysuckle off the twig. I took the stems out of honeysuckle, and tasted the water. It tastes like honey.

I hear Virginia calling me and I turned around. She was very excited when she came to me.

"My parents got the invitation to the ball and it is tomorrow. We are going!" She was jumping up and down, giggling.

"But I don't have the gown to go to the ball. Who is throwing the ball?"

"Oh, it's Lord General Cornwallis. He wanted to throw the ball for his militia. In fact, we are going to visit his place today."

"But I am not prepared for the ball."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, silly! I am going to let you borrow one of my fancy dresses. Gosh, I have so many dresses that I haven't wore half of them yet!"

"Thank you."

"Now, let's go to visit." She takes my hand and led me to the carriage.

* * *

***Lord General Cornwallis' home***

We went into the ballroom and we were introduced to Mrs. Simms, who is in charge planning the ball.

We sat down and had cup of tea.

A young man came to Mrs. Simms' side and gave her the letter.

She opens it and read it. She got angry and worried.

"Oh dear, where am I going to find another opera singer for tomorrow? The opera singer says she is ill and could not perform for tomorrow. I guess, I am going to have to cancel the music part."

Virginia panicked and says "No, you are overreacting. In fact, I know someone who can sing very well."

I smiled. "Who?"

She looked at me, then she looked at Mrs. Simms.

"Emily." My smile dropped.

"Oh, really? Emily, I didn't know you can sing."

I became flustered. "No.. I.. Yes.. I can sing but not like an opera singer. Virginia, shame on you."

"I want to hear you sing. Here is the piano in the corner."

"Oh no, you don't need to hear me sing. I'm very flattered but you don't have to---"

Virginia interrupted me and said "I can play the piano for her and she can sing for you, Mrs. Simms!"

We stood up and walked to the piano. I whispered into Virginia's ear and told her that I am going to kill her when we get home. She laughed it off.

She sits down the bench and asked me what I want to sing. I tell her and she begins to play.

Mrs. Simms turned around and watched me.

I took a deep breath and begin to sing.

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_then my world was shattered..._

_Wishing you were somehow here again..._

_Wishing you were somehow near..._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_somehow you would be here.._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_knowing that I never would..._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_all that you dreamed I could... _

_Passing bells and sculpted angels,_

_cold and monumental,_

_Seem, for you-_

_the wrong companions.. you were warm and gentle...._

the music continue and Mrs. Simms had tears in her eyes.

The next lyrics comes on and I sang out my heart.

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears..._

_Why can't the past just die?!_

_Wishing you were somehow here again..._

_knowing we must say goodbye... _

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try!..._

_No more memories, _

_no more silent tears..._

_no more gazing across the wasted years....._

_Help me say goodbye.._

_Help me say good..bye...._

Virgina smiled at me and looked at Mrs. Simms.

Mrs. Simms had tears running down her cheeks and stood up to clap.

"Bravo, Bravado! You have the voice like the opera singer but different. Who wrote the lyrics?"

"I wrote it, Mrs. Simms. It was based on the experiences I had over the years. Someone I loved died. I hope you like it." I said.

"You are going to sing for the crowd tomorrow! Oh, the crowd will love you!"

I nodded.

After all of that, Virginia and I went home. She was so giddy and excited that she told her parents about me and they were very excited for me.

I was excited but I was so nervous that I couldn't eat my dinner. I have a feeling that something special or bad is going to happen tomorrow....

* * *

**Yay!! another chapter posted up!!! I will try to work on the next chapter over the weekend! The song that Emily sang was from the Phantom of the Opera and Its called wishing you were somehow here again. I like it and i thought it would be perfect for her to sing it about Thomas. Also, this is my 1st anniversary since I first started this story, so another reason to put it up! Also, I would like to dedicate it to Patrick Swayze, who passed away tonight. He will be sorely missed! Please, Please review!!! I am so excited!!! ThankS!!!**


	18. CH 16: The Ball

**Hey guys, here's the chapter 16! Well, I didn't get any reviews for my previous chapter, :-( So I don't want to do this but if I don't get any reviews for this one.. I am going on strike and not post the future chapters unless I get one or more reviews for this one. :-D Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one… P.S. I made a set for my character, Emily and her friend, Virgina on polyvore website. So if you want to see their dresses, go on there and type in my member name. ixistargirl89ixi. It should be on my fanfiction profile too. Thanks again.**

* * *

***The day of the ball***

I work up this morning with butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help but feel that something is going to happen tonight and I feel that I can't prevent it from happening.

We had breakfast in the dining room and Virginia kept rambling on about the ball and about me singing for the crowd. It didn't help me at all, trying not to think about the ball tonight.

After breakfast, Virginia and I went into her room. Virginia went to her dresser and pull out all of her ballgowns she had. She threw them on the bed and went though them, putting them in order by color.

"Well, I already chose the dress I am going to wear tonight. These dresses are for you to choose. I can help you if you want me to." said Virginia.

"Thank you." I say, walking to the bed and looked at the dresses. I must have look at twenty-five dresses before I finally decided on one dress.

The dress has beautiful details on it, the gold flowers all over on blue background and the petticoat underneath is plain gold. My sleeves has the frilly, white lace at end, where it stops at elbow. It's gorgeous.

I pick the dress up from the bed and put it on my chest, looking at it in the mirror.

"It's beautiful on you. The color brings out your eyes. I have the perfect earrings and the hair comb for you. Come here."

I follow her to her dresser, where her jewelry box is. She took out the earrings, which is the simple pearl drops and the hair comb, which is the diamond design on the comb.

I looked at them and gasped.

"It's beautiful. Are you sure you want me to wear them tonight?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am sure. It's perfect with your dress. You're my best friend, and these are for to say.... I'm proud of you." She smiled.

I smiled and hugs her. "Thank you. They're beautiful. I will make sure to keep them safe."

"Oh! Before I forget, here is your fan." She gave it to me.

The fan is made of paper, the color is metallic grey. "Thanks again."

* * *

***Tonight***

We got ready for the ball and left in the carriage on the way to General Cornwillis' palace.

I fanned myself with a fan to calm myself down... but it seems that my nerves are getting worse.

Once we got there, Mrs. Simms greeted us and she took me to the dressing room where I can get ready.

I sat down in front of mirror and looked at myself.

"You need to calm down. It's only a song... you'll be fine." I murmured.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"Uh, I need to speak to Virginia before the show. If you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I'll get her." She closed the door.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Virginia came in, and closed the door.

"Is everything alright?"

"No.. I need to talk to you."

"Well, spill it." Virginia says, sitting down next to me.

"You will think I'm daft but I need to say this to feel better.. knowing that you can help me. If something happens to me, I want you to keep writing to Aunt Charlotte, pretending to be me and tell her that I'm going to stay with you because you are ill or something. I do not want you to tell her that something horrible happens to me and it's going to worry her. I want her to stay with children... and I don't want her to worry about me. She's already worried about Father and Gabriel. Can you please do that?" I begged.

She nodded and took hands into her hands. "I promise you that I will do this. It seems silly to me but if it makes you feel better, I will do that."

I sighed in relief. I hugged her and thanked her.

"Now, are you ready to sing?"

I nodded and stood up. We walked out together and I stood behind the curtain. Virginia went out on the floor and sat down on the piano bench.

"Hello everybody, I need your attention!!" Mrs. Simms announced and clapped her hands. Soon, everybody stopped talking and turned around to look at Mrs. Simms.

"I want to make a announcement tonight. Unfortunately, my opera singer cancelled at last minutes but I found a singer. I would like to introduce Virginia Stowe, the pianist and Ms. Emily, the singer!"

Everybody clapped, and I came out of the curtain. I walked to the piano and waited until everybody stopped clapping.

I took a deep breath and nodded to Virginia. She nods to me and began to play.

"_Je T'Aime_

_Je T'Aime tu ju_

_I am forever yours _

_Sweet dreams_

_Sweet dreams mocuer_

_You're always in my prayers_

_Softly_

_Sweetly_

_Wrapped up in heaven's arms_

_Sailing _

_Soaring _

_Over the moon_

_Gathering star dust_

_Be still_

_Be safe_

_Be sure..._

I looked around as I sing and I saw someone familiar I know. His icy blue eyes. I know those eyes and I can't remember where I had seen them. I couldn't see his face because he was hiding in the shadow.

_Je T'Aime_

_Je T'Aime tu ju_

_Wishing _

_Praying_

_All of your dreams come true_

_Please remember_

_Where you are_

_My heart is with you_

_Sweet dreams_

_Sweet dreams mocuer_

_Always in my prayers_

_I am forever yours_

_Je T'Aime_

_Je T'Aime tu ju...."_

The music ends and everybody applauded.

We curtsied couple of times and went back to behind the curtain.

Once we entered into the back stage, we jumped up and hugged, giggling of excitement.

"Oh my god, Emily! You were wonderful! Oh my god, that was so good."

"Thank you. I feel good."

"Now, let's go meet Mother and Father."

I nodded and we walked together in arms. We greeted her parents. They were very proud of us and we were talking about Virginia's music skills when Lord Cornwillis interrupted us.

"Excuse me for interuppting, but I would like to give congratulations to Miss Virginia and Miss Emily. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Lord Cornwills." We both said.

"Um, excuse me. I need some fresh air." I said. Lord Cornwills bows down and I curstied to them.

I moved though the crowd and walked out to outside, breathing in fresh, crisp fall air. It made me smile.

I walked to the garden area and sat down on the bench, looking out to the sea. The full moon is out tonight.

I started to smile because I couldn't believe that I sang in front of the crowd. It made me really feel good and blessed.

A servant came to my side. I stood up.

"Excuse me, Madame. Mrs. Simms would like to see you. She is over there with Lord Cornwillis."

"Thank you." He bowed to me and left to do his business.

I walked out of the garden and walked. Soon, I spot Mrs. Simms and Lord Cornwillis.

Mrs. Simms got excited when she saw me walking up and gave me a friendly hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Darling, you were wonderful! Everybody is talking about you and Miss Virginia. I am so lucky to have you to sing tonight. Thank you so much for this!"

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Simms. I didn't mind to help you out at all. What do you need?"

"Oh, I wanted to see you. Have you meet Lord Cornwillis?" She says, pointing at him.

"Yes, Mrs. Simms. I met Emily with the Stowe Family. Emily, how long have you been singing?" said Lord Cornwillis.

"I have been singing since I was five years old. My late mother taught me."

They expressed their apologies about Mother.

"It's alright. She passed long time ago. Tonight was my first time to perform in front of the crowd." I smiled.

* * *

We were talking about Lord Cornwillis' problems, especially the loss of his dogs.

"The beast took your dogs as well?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"Yes.. Yes. Fine animals. A gift from his Majesty. Dead now, for all I know."

"Is there no decency?" Mr. Simms says, appalled.

"Actually, you're right. These bastards have no decency." Someone said behind me. I turned my head to see who it was.

My stomach dropped. Those eyes I saw earlier in the evening. It's Tavington.

He is wearing his uniform and has his black, wavy hair tied back. He still has the cold look in his blue eyes.

"Ah, Miss Emily, I would like you to meet Colonial Tavington. Colonial Tavington, this is Miss Emily."

Tavington takes my hand and kiss it.

"It's nice to meet you tonight, Miss Emily."

"It's nice to meet you too, Sir."

"No, please call me Tavington."

"Alright, _Tavington._"

"You sang beautifully tonight... I'm sorry but have we met before? I feel as I have see you before."

My anger begin to flare inside but I kept it in.

"No, Tavington. This is my first time here tonight." I tried to smile nicely. A servant was passing us by with the tray of champagne and I quickly took a glass, so did Tavington.

I took a sip of it. Before Tavington could say anything, there was a loud explosion behind us. We turned quickly around to see what it was. Lord Cornwillis' ship has exploded!

"Oh. Oh, fireworks! Lovely!" Mrs. Simms began to laugh and clapped. I made a snort. Tavington drank the champagne quickly and threw it to the ground.

Virginia came running to me and she was pale. I move quickly away from Tavington and took her to the nearest tree so no one could see us.

"Virginia, I need to go home now.. because I don't feel well."

"Why? You look fine to me." she was confused.

"Because, you see that man over there? I know him. Virginia, I never told you how Thomas died. Well... Thomas died trying to protect Gabriel and he shot him cold-blooded. I don't want him to remember me at all but He seems doesn't remember me but I am not comfortable staying. Please, let me take the carriage home and I'll tell the carriage to go back to you after he drops me off. _Please." _I beg.

She looked at me for a while... then she nodded.

"Yes, Emily. I'll tell Mother and Father that you had to go home early tonight. Please be careful. Okay?"

"Thank you." I hugged her tightly. "I will see you when you get home."

She nods.

I begin to walk quickly to the front and found the carriage. I told the driver to take me home. I got in and we began to move.

I looked back at the palace and wondered if I would see it again.

* * *

The storm came while we were riding on the way home. It was really bad, that it was windy and rain pouring down so hard.

The driver decided to take a shortcut though the forest to save time, I guess. The driver was going so fast. I don't know what happened next because it happened so fast.

The next thing I know, I heard the driver scream and the carriage flipped over, and I was thrown out of the carriage, hitting my head and I blacked out.

I felt the arms underneath me and picked me up and carrying me. I could feel the raindrops on my face. When I opened my eyes to look, it was a man carrying me. He looked at me with his green eyes. Pain was all over my body and the pain increased..... and darkness overcame me.

* * *

**Duh duh dud.... can anybody guess who is the rescuer? I will post it up later. Thanks! (I proofread it but I was tired so sorry if there's errors.)**


	19. CH 17: My Rescuer

**Hey guys, last weekend has been so bad and sad because my grandfather passed away on Sept 25 so I have been busy grieving and trying to be strong for my mom and my grandmother. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my loving grandfather, "Babbo" (1920-2009). Thank you for leaving the reviews... it encourages me to keep writing... even I don't feel like it. Thank you for supporting me. I really appreciate it. Thanks again. I hope you do like this chapter... even it's very different from all the Patriot stories you've read. Please leave a review or your respects... it does not matter. Again, thank you.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, my vision was blurry so I blinked couple of times. Once my vision was clear, I looked around the room. The room looks unfamilar. The celing is made of logs... so is the walls. I looked to my left and there was a fireplace, already lit. There were the fur blankets on the top of me.

I realized that I was wearing nothing but the nightgown. I rubbed my face and I felt the bandage on my forehead. My body was so sore all over.

How did I get hurt? I was confused.

Suddenly, I had flashbacks of the accident. I remember that I heard the driver scream and the carriage flipped over.

I must have got throw out of the carriage and hit my head on something. Perhaps the rock or something.

I felt overwhelmed by the flashbacks and I tried to sit up.. but I was too weak.

So I just lie there for while. I was trying to figure out what day is it?... is it daytime or nighttime? I looked for the clock but I didn't see it.

I finally gathered my last strength and strained to get up into a sitting position.

After I did that, I was breathing heavily. I looked to my right, and I see the dress I borrowed from Virginia on the chair. It was dirty and there were some some blood on my upper bodice.

I moved the blankets off me and pushed myself up to get off the bed. I held on to the dresser so I wouldn't fall down. I walked to the chair, barely making it and sat on my knees. I took the dress and looked at it. It was badly torn.

Oh god, how am I going to repair this? I put it back, and look around some more for any signs of clue to know where am I.

I grabbed the edge of the dresser and pulled myself up. I know I don't have any strength left inside of me but I want to walk to the door and see what is outside.

So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I let go of the dresser and begin to walk slowly. It seems like forever but I finally got to the door.

I was about to open the door when someone behind the door turned the handle. I begin to move backwards.

The door opens and a old man comes in. He's dressed in some strange outfit. His outfit is made up of some kind of material.. with fridges and colorful beads.

I realized he's a Native American.

He looked at me with his brown eyes and begin to speak to me in some foreign language. I didn't understand him.

_I brought you some temporary clothes. They are men's clothes, I know. _(Translated)

He must have realized that I could not understand him, so he began to make gesture at the clothes that he had in his arms.

Oh, he brought me clothes. I nodded and thanked him. He put down the clothes on the bed, and left.

I looked at the clothes and it's a man outfit.

That gives me an excuse not to wear the corset.

I took off the nightgown and put on the brown pants with the white, loose shirt. I tied my hair back with a ribbon.

* * *

I came out of the room and the old man was making the food. I looked out of the window and it was morning.

The man put down the food on the table and made a gesture at me... to tell me it's my breakfast.

I sat down and begin to eat. I was so hungry that I had to slow down. When I finished, he took the plate and nodded at me.

I nod and he begin to clean the plate. I stood up and walked around the room to look at the details of the place.

I hear the front door opens and closed behind. I hear his footsteps but it stopped.

I turned around slowly to see who it was.

"Hello." He says.

I remembered him because I saw his green eyes in my dream.

"Hello." I cleared my throat.

He puts down his gun and walks to me.

He lift one of his hands out to me. I take his hand and he slowly shakes my hand.

"My name is Nathaniel Poe. The man in the kitchen, his name is Chingachgook. What is your name, miss?"

"My name is Emily Martin. How did I get here?"

"Please sit down, Miss Martin." I sat down.

"There were an accident about a week ago. You got hurt really bad. I was concerned that you wouldn't come out of the coma. But I'm glad to see that you're up."

"You mean I was in coma for a _week?_" I sighed heavily. "What about the driver? Is he alright?"

"No... when I checked on him, his neck was broken in the fall."

I was shocked. "Well, why did the accident happen?"

"I think that the driver was going too fast... which is bad idea when there's a storm. He was stupid to do that... risking your life.. Miss Martin."

"Thank you.... I think I need to go back to the bedroom. Excuse me, Mr. Poe."

I move quickly past Mr. Poe and closed the door behind me in my room.

I was feeling overwhelmed by everything. Oh god, the children and Aunt Charlotte. I hope Virginia is still writing to them, pretending to be me.

I slowly slide down against the door to the floor. I could still see Tavington's eyes in my mind, the icy blue eyes. Oh god, I hate him so much!

I begin to cry. I put my head down on my knees, my arms around my legs. I could feel my hot tears staining the fabric on my knees.

I stopped crying in few minutes and stood up, walking to my bed. I sit down and take off my boots, then, I lay down on my side.

Soon, I went to sleep.

* * *

The knocks I heard startled me from my sleep. I got up and went to the door. I opened it and Mr. Poe was standing there, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Supper is ready, Miss Martin. Do you want me to fix the plate for you so you could eat in your room?"

"No, Mr. Poe. I will join you and Chingachgook in few minutes. Please excuse me." He nodded and I closed the door.

I grabbed my boots and put them on. I went to the mirror and fix my hair. I decided to take the bandage off my wound and looked at it.

It's healing really well and no scarring at all. Mr. Poe did a good job on it.. considering he's not a doctor.

I came out of the room, and Mr. Poe and Chingachgook stood up. I walked to the table and sat down.

They sit down and we begin to eat in the silence.

Eventually, I looked up and they were talking in their language quietly.

"Mr. Poe?"

They stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes, Miss Martin?"

"I was wondering if you could go to the town and get some clothing for me? Is that alright?"

He nodded. "In fact, I was going to the town tomorrow with Chingachgook and pick up some supplies. I will get you some clothes."

I cleared my throat. "Thank you, Mr. Poe. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." He smiled. It's the first time I seen him smile since we met. He has nice smile.

I smiled back and looked away because I was shy.

I was done with my dinner, so I stood up and they stood up. I nod to them and they nod back.

I went into my room and got ready for the bed.

Before I got into my bed, there was a knock. I sighed in annoyance and went to the door. I opened the door, just enough to see his face.

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be gone with Chingachgook in the morning and won't be back until late afternoon. Will you be alright by yourself, Miss Martin?"

"Yes, I will be alright. Thank you for letting me know. By the way, please call me Emily. Miss Martin is too formal."

He nodded and replied back. "Please call me Nathaniel. Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Mr. P-- I mean, Nathaniel."

I closed the door and smiled. I think I'm beginning to have a crush on him. Oh dear.

I ran and jumped into the bed, giggling. I blew out the candle and went to sleep.

* * *

While they were gone for errands in town, I explored around their place, looking at their books. I even read one and became very bored. I looked out of the window. Since I am getting so bored and restless, I decided to go out and explore in the forest.

I was walking on this little trail when I heard the rushing of the water. I decided to get off the trail and follow the sound of the water.

Soon, I walked into the opening of the forest and discovered that there is a waterfall. It took my breath away.

"Oh" I whispered. I walked to the edge of the little pond and took off one of my boots and dipped my toe in it.

The water is so clear and warm.. very unusual since it's November. I take a look around and decided that it's very private. No one can see me.

I made a decision to go into the water naked, just for a dip.

I took off my other boot and begin to undress. I put my clothes on the nearest rock and climbed up on the rock.

I dived in and the water was so nice and not too cold. Just perfect temperature. I swam around and floated for few minutes.

I swim to the waterfall and stood underneath it. It felt so good, the water pounding hard on my head. I moved from the waterfall and swam some more.

I looked at the sunlight and realized that it was almost late afternoon.

I swam to the edge and got out of the water, grabbing my clothes. I got dressed quickly and put on my boots. I put my wet hair up into the bun.

I looked back to the waterfall and smiled. I know I will be back for more.

I ran back to the place and got into the house. I lit the fireplace and sat down near it, drying my hair.

They came back an hour later and gave my new clothes. I thanked them and changed into my new dress.

At the supper, Nathaniel asked what I did today and I told him everything but the waterfall part. I prefer to keep that as my secret.

We talked, Nathaniel translating for me and Chingachgook and we had jolly time.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review. I don't wanna go on strike again if you don't. Thanks!**


	20. CH 18: Falling in Love

**Hey guys, another chapter up! Yay! I hope you'll enjoy this. Please leave a review. I revised it because I felt that the sex scene was too fast and too soon. So I changed it up a little bit. I hope you are happy with it. Thanks!**

* * *

Few weeks has passed and I learned the language Chingachgook taught me, so I was able to understand and speak to him in his language.

Chingachgook is like my grandfather I never had and he's a wonderful man.

So one day, when I was helping him with supper.. I had a question that was bugging me all day. So I finally had the guts to ask him.

_"Chingachgook, why Nathaniel doesn't have a wife? I'm sorry to ask you and you don't have to answer---" _Chingachgook interrupted me.

_"I can tell you why. When we had the French and Indian war, he fell in love with this woman. Her name was Cora Munro. He was with her all the time... protecting her from the Hurons. She had a sister, Alice. _

_I never told you this, but I had a son once. His name was Uncas. He was in love with Alice, and she was in love with him too. One day, the Hurons captured Alice and Cora, but Hawkeye saved Cora. Uncas was trying to save Alice but a evil man named Magua killed him. Alice saw his death and she committed suicide by jumping over the cliff. Cora saw her death. She was very devastated._

_Few months later, Cora left Hawkeye because she felt that Alice's death was his fault and oh alright, she blamed him. She traveled back to England, and she married a rich man... only to die in childbirth in year. Hawkeye was devastated by her death. Cora was his first true love. I believe there is a saying... You never forget your first true love."_

I sighed and nodded.

"_Yes, it's true. You never forget your first true love. I'm so sorry about Uncas. It's a shame. The reason I was asking you about his love is because... he must be so lonely."_

He smiled and put down his knife and turned to me.

_"I am going to tell you something and do not get angry at me when I say this. Alright?_" I frowned but nodded.

_"When you are not paying attention, I have see Haw__keye looking at you. I think he's beginning to fall in love with you. _

_I've see the look on his face before. All I ask you is please don't hurt him if he ever confess his love to you. I don't want to see him unhappy again."_

_"I understand. I don't want to hurt him but I don't want him to hurt me too. I thought I had a true love once but he broke my heart. I swore to myself that I would never be with someone again because I'm afraid to get hurt again. I don't want to talk about this anymore." _I say, chopping vegetables.

He nodded and went back to cut up the meat. We cooked in silence until Nathaniel got back from hunting and realized that we were not talking to each other while cooking.

I finished with the vegetables and the bread and set them on the table.

"Is everything alright?" Nathaniel asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, we're fine, Nathaniel. The turkey should be ready in a minute."

I went back to the kitchen to get something and Chingachgook stopped me from leaving.

_"Are you angry at me? I just wanted to warn you."_

_"I am not angry at you.. fine, yes, I am angry at you just a little. I'm just not ready right now. Let me go."_

He let me go and I walked out of the room.

We ate supper in silence. Nathaniel would ask us questions and we would say yes or no to his questions.

When supper was done, I stood up and took the plates from the table and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed the soap and begin to clean the dishes.

"You're angry about something."

I got startled, and turned around to face Nathaniel.

"You scared me. Don't do that again."

"I apologize. Did Chingachgook say something that made you angry?"

I stared at him for a mintute and went back to the dishes.

"No, he didn't say anything. I'm fine." I lied.

"You're lying. There is something wrong and you won't tell me."

I sighed in frustration and turned around to look at him.

"I'm not lying! I am fine and there is nothing wrong. I... please stop asking me what's wrong."

"I'm just concerned about you is all." He got closer to me and caress my cheek with his hand. "I care about you more than you know." He drops his hand and moved backwards. "Good night, Emily."

He walked away, leaving me in shock and blushing.

I touched my cheeks and they were hot. I fanned myself to cool down.

I went back to my chore and finished finally.

I came out and they were not there.

I went to my room and got ready for bed. I lay down in the bed.

* * *

I could not go to sleep at all. I just lie there, staring the ceiling. It must be midnight now. I got out of the bed and put the wrap around my shoulders. I grabbed the extra blanket and sneak out of my room quietly to outside.

I found a spot and put down the blanket on the grass. I lay down on my back and gaze at the stars. There are millions of stars out there tonight. I remember when I was a child, I would lie there with Gabriel and Thomas, gazing at the stars and making wishes.

I smiled at the memory. I miss Thomas so much. I remembered Margaret telling Susan about our Mama being in the North Star, watching over them.

I looked for the North Star and I found it.

"Hi Mama. I'm okay now." I whispered

I felt something next to me and it was Nathaniel. He had lie down next to me quietly.

"I didn't hear you." I looked at him, then looked back at the stars.

"Why are you out here tonight? You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep tonight so I decided to come out and look at the stars. It's dreamy and peaceful. It helps me to go to sleep. You?"

"I.. I thought you had left and I came out to stop you. But I was wrong. You wouldn't leave us without saying goodbye, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't do that."

We gazed at the stars for while, and then I asked him a question.

"Where is your real family?"

"They buried my Ma and Pa and my sisters. Chingachgook found me with two French trappers, raised me up as his own."

"I'm sorry."

"I do not remember. I wasn't but one or two."

"How did you learn English?"

"My father sent Uncas and I to Reverend Wheelock's school when I was ten... so we would know both worlds."

I looked at him.

"Chingachgook told me about Uncas. It's so sad." I sighed heavily and closed my eyes for a minute. I opened them and he was staring at me, then looked back at the stars.

"I have a family back home but.. the truth is that I'm adopted. My father was killed in French and Indian War and my mother died of cancer few weeks after I was born. I was adopted by my late mother's best friend. I found out that I was adopted the day my brother was murdered. I understand what is like to be alone... even you have a family. I have a locket of portrait of my mother and father. Everyday, when I get up in the morning, I open my locket and take a look at them.. to say hello. Then I go on to continue my day."

The wind is blowing softly and I look at the trees moving in silence. I looked up at the moon. It's full tonight.

"My father's people say that at the birth of the sun and of his brother the moon, their mother died. So the sun gave to the earth her body, from which was to spring all life. And he drew forth from her breast the stars. The stars he threw into the night sky to remind him of her soul. So there's your parents' monument. My folks' too, I guess."

We looked at each other and he smiled gently.

"It's a beautiful story. If you look at the North Star, it's for my adopted mother. She died when I was 13 years old." I say, pointing at the North Star.

"I will tell you why I was angry tonight.. as long as you promise me that you won't get angry at Chingachgook."

"Alright.. I promise."

" He told me that every time I'm not paying attention.. that you look at me. He thinks that you're in love with me. He told me about Cora and how you got hurt and everything. He warned me that If I broke your heart by denying your love.. you would be unhappy again and I don't want to get hurt again.. I.. oh god, why am I telling you this?"

I covered my eyes. Nathaniel sits up and lean over me, taking my hands off my eyes.

"He's right about me. I am in love with you. I thought I would never be in love again.. after what happened with Cora. I am glad you came into my life now. If you are afraid that I would hurt you... I won't ever. I can promise you that."

I sighed heavily. He caresses my cheek again.. sending chills down my spine.

He leans down on me and kisses my forehead.. nose... cheeks, then finally, my lips. It was a soft kiss.

After he did that, I opened my eyes and he was looking at me with love. He leaned down again and kissed me again. It turned into the passionate kiss and I put my arms around his neck, his hands on my face.

We stopped kissing and he picked me up into his arms, carrying me inside of the house. He took me into my bedroom and put me down gently.

I looked at him, caressing his face. We kissed some more and when he tried to lift my nightgown, I stopped him.

"We're going too fast. I want to take time to get to know you. I don't want to regret it if we made love now. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. I am sorry.. you're right. Good night. Sweet dreams, my love." I smiled when he said my love.

"Good night, Nathaniel." We kissed and he left.

I sighed and smiled. He's the one... I know in my heart, he's the one.

I got into my bed and fell asleep. I dreamt about Nathaniel. I smiled in my sleep.

* * *

**Sorry Folks... looks like it's not going to happen. Well, I changed the rating to Mature for the future chapters. Thanks... Please, please leave a review!!! I beg u... help me to reach my goal, which is to have 100 reviews... :-D**


	21. CH 19: Dangerous

**

* * *

**

Hey guys, another chapter posted up! A warning, there is some bad language and little sexual thing.. like almost rape but not really. Now I would like to have 100 reviews at the end of the story so please help to reach the goal. Thanks! I hope you like it. The Ialic sentences are Emily's thoughts, by the way.

* * *

A month has passed and our relationship is beginning to grow into a passionate relationship. No, we have not done it yet. We agreed that we will do it when we're married and when the war has ended.

I have been homesick for while. I miss Aunt Charlotte, Gabriel, Father and the children. Sometimes, when I lay on my bed, I often wonder about them. Are they alright? Are they happy?

So one morning, Nathaniel and Chingachgook went off to hunt, I decided to come down to my private place, the waterfall.

I undressed myself and put up my hair, and went into the water. The water is warmer than usual and it's strange because it's December. But I didn't care and took the soap and wash my body.

I swam around little and I heard a twig snap, causing me to turn around to look what it was. There was no one there. I guess it must have been a deer walking around.

I went back to what I was doing and I heard another twig snap again. Fear took over my body, paralyzing me and my throat turned dry.. which I couldn't speak.

I was breathing heavily and I slowly turned around. Again, there is no one there. But my instincts are telling me to get out and run.

I got out of the water quickly and ran to the spot where I left my clothes. They're gone!

"Oh my god.." I whispered.

I panicked and started to look for them. "I know I left them there!" I whispered.

I couldn't find them. I panicked even more.. and I am starting to shiver now. I heard rustling of the trees and I turned quickly.

"Damn it!" I whispered and hide behind the bush.

I could hear two gentlemen talking and I looked over the bush quickly. I recognized them. They are soldiers from the Green Dragoons Cavalry.

_"Oh my god, what the hell am I going to do? I can't just come out naked!" _

I looked over the bush again, and one of them has my clothes! _"Damn it!"_

I could hear them arguing.

"I have her clothes, we could force her to have sex with us. Come on, let's do it!" said the soldier.

"No, just leave her alone. She is probably bathing. She doesn't need to be bothered. Leave her clothes here." said the other soldier.

_"Thank you!"_

"Fine." He drops them. "Your loss."

I waited until they were gone, and I came out of the bush, grabbing my clothes and ran back behind the bush again, getting dressed quickly.

After I was done, I came out and I heard something behind me. I turned around and I tried to scream but he grabbed my throat and pushed me against the tree.

It's the soldier who wanted to have sex with me. He had the knife against my throat.

"Well, hello, young lady. You're beautiful and I would love to do something to you.. want to play with me?"

I became angry and spit at him.

He smacked me and moved my spit off his face.

I was stunned by the pain he did and I was trying not to cry.

"You are going to get it, Bitch!" He says as he pressed the knife harder against my neck.

I whimpered.

"Now, are you going to do it again? Hmm?"

"No." I said, whimpering.

"Good girl.. now relax.. you don't want me to cut up your pretty neck."

He trailed the knife down to my chest and I gasped as he ripped my shirt open.

"Oh my, my... they're pretty." He said as he stared at my breasts.

I shuddered and was trying not to cry.

"Please... let me go... I'll pay you.. please." I pleaded.

He was enjoying me pleading and begging.

"No... be quiet now." He put his finger on my lips.

He leans down to my neck and I closed my eyes when he started to kiss my neck, and put his hand down on my skirt, slowly lifting it up.

I heard gunshot and I screamed. He had slumped over me and I pushed him off me.

He was dead. I was crying hysterically and fell to the ground. I felt someone touched me, causing me to scream again.

"Emily! It's me. It's alright. You're safe." Nathaniel says, grabbing me into his arms. Chingachgook was behind Nathaniel, examining the dead body.

"Oh, thank god. I thought you were another soldier." I sobbed.

"It's alright, shh.. it's alright." He comforted me as I cried. I had my arms around his neck so tightly.

He put his coat around me to cover my ripped shirt and picked me up and carried me back to his place. When he got to his place, he carried me to my bedroom and put me down on my bed.

I put myself into a fetal position and didn't say anything. He caressed my hair.

"Emily, I'll be right back. I have to bury the soldier so no one will see him dead. They will think that he deserted." He whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me on my bruised cheek. I nodded.

He left and I cried some more into my pillow.

I fell asleep and later, I woke up and realized Nathaniel's arm was around me. He must have been comforting me while I was sleeping.

I turned over and Nathaniel was looking at me with his green eyes.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I will be soon. Did you kill him?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I saw what he was about to do to you and I got angry, so I took my rifle out and took him out with one shot. Thank god I was there. It would have been worse if I hadn't got there yet."

" I know. I tried to run but he had the knife to my neck. I was going to let him to have me.. to save my life." I whispered, my voice breaks at the last sentence.

"Emily, don't go back there anymore. It's risky now.. especially the soldiers are moving closer for camp. Can you promise me that?"

I nodded. "I promise." I whispered.

He kissed me on my forehead and I moved into his arms. We fell asleep together, in our arms.

* * *

**Well... that was horrible for Emily to endure this. Luckly, Nathaniel was there to comfort her. I know it's short. Please leave a review by clicking the green button. Thanks! :-D**


	22. CH 20: Goodbye

**Hey guys, thanks for the review for the last chapter. Another chapter to post up today, YAY! Please help me reach my goal and please leave a review. Thanks again.**

* * *

Few days passed after I was attacked by the evil soldier and Nathaniel killed him. Chingachgook didn't dare to ask me about what happened that day... I think Nathaniel told him.

One day, I was making supper for the boys because Nathaniel and Chingachgook went to the town to get some supplies they needed.

I set the table and put the roasted rabbit on table. I was cutting the rye bread when Nathaniel and Chingachgook came in.

Chingachgook was quiet and looked at Nathaniel with sad look and grabbed Nathaniel's gun and walked out of the room.

I frowned at the exchange and looked at Nathaniel. He just stood there, with the bag across his shoulder and he looked serious.

I put down the knife and put my back against the kitchen counter, crossing my arms together.

"Why is Chingachgook upset at you? Did you do something?" I said.

"I told him what I was going to do and he didn't like it at all. We had an argument about it and he just gave up."

He takes off his bag and dropped it on the floor.

"I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it."

"Why don't we talk about it at supper? I bet you're hungry?" I said, trying to avoid the subject.

"No, I want to talk about it now."

"Fine, tell me then."

"I met a man named Rollins and he's in a South Carolina Militia. I decided that I want to join in the militia and help them to fight for freedom. I found out that I have to leave tomorrow."

Emotions was going though my mind, sadness, angry and scared.

"_What?_ You join in the Militia without asking me and _you're _leaving tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Emily." He said, walking to me.

"_Don't _come closer to me and don't touch me!" I yell, walking away from him.

I shook my head and said "How could you do this to me? How could you go off to fight the war and leave me and your father?! You fought in the French and Indian war a long time ago.. you did your duty!"

"Well, guess what? It's my duty now! I can't just sit there and hearing from people that men are dying. I want to do it and that's it! Enough! I am leaving tomorrow. End of discussion."

I stared at him coldly. "Fine!" I grabbed the bread and threw it at the table.

"I'm not eating tonight! Serve yourself!" I took off my apron and threw it at the chair. I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door.

I got on my bed and lay on my side, grabbing the pillow and screaming into it to muffle my scream. My screaming turned into sobbing.

"Oh, why? why does he have to do it?" I say to myself.

Three hours has passed and I got up to look at the mirror. I'm a mess.

I took my hair down and brush it. Then I undressed myself and put on my nightgown.

I didn't bother to braid my hair like I usually do for bed and went straight to bed, blowing the candle out.

The only light that was in my room is the moonlight. I look at the moon and it's a full moon tonight.

I was thinking about the night Nathaniel and I had our first kiss under the stars when I heard someone entering the room.

I didn't turn to look because I was too emotional and tired. I felt someone lying down next to me. I could tell it was Nathaniel because he put his arm around me and spooned me.

"Please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry but it's my duty. You know that I'm leaving tomorrow and what if it's the last time you saw me. I don't want to leave you angry." He whispered.

I touched his hand and held it. I didn't say anything.

"Please say something, Emily. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. _Please._" He begged.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the tears coming. Finally, I looked at him.

"I just want to say one thing."

"What?"

"I love you." My voice breaks.

He smiled sadly. "I love you too."

He leaned down and kiss me on my lips softly. It soon grew into passionate kiss. He was on top of me, caressing my hair and kissing all over my face.

When we stopped and looked at each other, I put my hands underneath his shirt and pull it over his head. I moved on to his belt and he grabbed my hands, stopping me

"Are you sure?" He whispered, caressing my face.

"Yes... it may be the last time I will see you and I want to remember you." I whispered.

He let go of my hands, and I undo his belt, letting his pants falling off.

His hands slide further down, grabbing the nightgown I wore and pulling it up along my body and over my head, leaving me bare to him. I could feel the heat in my cheeks and I realized I was blushing.

But passion and gentleness in his eyes calmed me down. He pushed me down on the bed slowly and looked at me.

"You're beautiful.... and I love you so much."

He leaned down again and begin to kiss my neck.

I smiled in pleasure and moaned. He moved from my neck to my lips and kisses me passionately.

Soon, we made love. I gave him everything all I had and he gave me everything all he had too. Nothing in the world could make me forget how much I loved that man.

* * *

We made love desperately underneath the moonlight on my bed but we slowed down to savor one others body. In my heart, Nathaniel was my first.

After we made love, I had my head on his shoulder, his arm around my back, his hand on the curve of my hip.

I had my arm on his chest, my fingers tracing his scars, ribs and collarbone. He was resting his eyes, but awake.

"The scars you got on your chest... you got them from the war.. right?" I whispered, looking at his scars.

He half-opened his eyes and nodded.

He takes his finger and trace the scar on my shoulder, that I had gotten from Tavington.

"What about you? How did you get it?" He whispered.

"When I was eighteen, the British army and the Green Dragoons army came to my Father's home. The leader of the Green Dragoons, Tavington, thought that my older brother, Gabriel, was the spy rebel and sentenced him to death. My sixteen year old brother, Thomas, tried to stop them from taking Gabriel. Along with that, I tried to stop Thomas and Tavington shot him in the back in cold-blood murder. I didn't realized that I was hurt until hours after his death." I looked at the scar.

"This scar reminds me of Thomas everyday... and that my father is out there in the war...fighting because of Thomas."

I sighed. He put his finger underneath my chin and lift it up so I could look at him.

"It's not your fault.. you know that, right?"

"I know but I can't help it. It will always be with me for the rest of my life."

He looked at me sadly, then kisses me on my forehead.

"We need to go to sleep now. I have to get ready in the morning."

I nodded and he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart. I fell asleep to the sound of the heart.

* * *

The next morning, we got dressed and I made them breakfast. They ate their breakfast and I couldn't eat mine because I wasn't hungry and I was too nervous about Nathaniel.

Rollins arrived so he could take Nathaniel to their hiding place.

He said his goodbyes to his father, and then, he moved on to me. We didn't say a word, just looked at each other.

He moves and gave me an hug. We imparted and he started to walk to his horse.

He stopped suddenly, and looked at Rollins, then looked at me.

He walked quickly back to me and before I know it, he grabbed my face and kissed me passionately, deeper than I have ever know. It took my breath away.

When he stopped, he looked at me and smiled.

"I promise that I will come back to you. Remember that." he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him back softly.

"I will remember that." I responded back. He nodded and turned around to walk back to his horse.

He got on the horse and waved at us. We waved back. He took off with Rollins. We stood there until we could not see him anymore.

Chingachgook puts his arm around my shoulders.

"_He will be alright. I know him very well."_ he says.

_" I know. I know in my heart that he will come back safely. Thank you for being here."_

_"You're like my daughter that I never had."_

I smiled. We went back inside and continued our day.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like it, lol. The goodbye scene, well, I was inspired by a show called The Touchwood.. if you know the show... great! If not, you can find it on youtube. In the show, where Jack had to say goodbye to Captain Jack and it was the kiss scene, and I thought it was passionate, romantic and things like that, I was inspired by that. A little warning, if you look it up on you tube and you watch it.. they're gay and if you don't like men kissing, don't watch it then. Anyway.. please leave a review! *SMILES***


	23. CH 21: Home Again

**Hey guys! I only got one review from last chapter… :-(**

**But, I wanted to say thank you to Inuhime313 for leaving a review and for helping me with one of the chapters. Anyway, I do hope that you'll like this chapter. Thanks…. Like I said before, please help me to reach the goal. Thanks.**

* * *

The next day after Nathaniel left for the war, I was doing laundry when I came across Nathaniel's shirt.

He must have forgotten it. I picked it up and sniffed it. I could smell him. Tears came quickly to my eyes.

I hugged the shirt. It may seem silly to someone but it comforted me. I miss him so much but I also miss my family.

I put down the shirt on my bed and walked out of my room. Chingachgook was cooking when I found him. I sat down and watched him cutting the meat.

_"I'm going back to my home tomorrow."_

He stopped and turned around. _"Because Nathaniel is gone, right?"_

_"No, I'm homesick. I miss my family and they haven't seen me for two months. I think it's time for me to leave."_

He sighed heavily.

_"Alright, but I am coming with you. You cannot ride by yourself. Is that clear?"_

I smiled and gave him a hug.

_"Yes, it is clear. Thank you."_

He nodded.

I went back to my room and packed my clothes. I stopped and looked at Nathaniel's shirt. I decided to take it with me, so I put it in my sack.

I can't wait to go home and see my family again.

* * *

**The next morning**

We woke up at the dawn and got ready for our trip to my home. I got up on my horse, and so did Chingachgook. He waited for me while I looked at Nathaniel's home.

Then I nodded to Chingachgook and we took off on long journey to my home.

It was dark by the time we entered Charlotte's driveway.

I smiled and looked at him.

_"I'm home now... Aunt Charlotte will provide you the guest room. I'm going to take off now." _I said in hurry, and took off.

I got to the front of the house and the servant helped me down from my horse.

"Miss Emily, it's has been a while since we last saw you!"

"I know, I apologize. I have a guest coming so please direct him to the guest room. He doesn't speak English so just make hand gestures. Thanks!" I said and ran into the house.

"Aunt Charlotte! I'm home!" I yelled, standing in the center of the house.

I heard hurried footsteps and yelling. The children came running down the stairs and shouting my name.

I almost fell over when they gathered around me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, I miss you so much, guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get home. I'm alright now." I said, kissing and hugging the children. I heard someone called my name behind me and I turned around.

"Oh Emily! I am so happy to see you!" Aunt Charlotte says, rushing to me.

We both hugged tightly and cried happily. The children gathered around us and hugged us.

* * *

I introduced Chingachgook to the children and Aunt Charlotte at supper. The children looked at him in awe and Aunt Charlotte smiled at him... but I could tell she wasn't sure about him.

After supper, we went into the reading room and the children sat around him, near the fireplace. The children were begging for stories from him and he smiled as I translated their pleas to him.

He nodded and begins to tell one of his stories and I translated. When he finished, some of the children were sleeping and some of them were happy.

"Its bedtime, children." Aunt Charlotte says, standing up and nodded to Chingachgook.

I take sleepy little Susan and carried her upstairs, putting her in bed. I put her doll in her arm and kissed her forehead. Margaret got in next to her and I kissed her also.

I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Chingachgook nodded to me and went into his guest room. I walked downstairs to the reading room and sat down in the chair near the fireplace.

Aunt Charlotte joined me after she put the children to bed except Nathan, who were too excited to sleep.

I was staring into the fireplace, thinking about Nathaniel when Aunt Charlotte interrupted my thoughts.

"What happened to you two months ago? I got a letter from Virginia saying that you were ill. But I knew she was lying. Now you come home with a stranger, an Indian!"

Aunt Charlotte looked mad.

I closed my eyes and sigh heavily. I stood up and put my hands against on the top of fireplace.

"Two months ago, I went to the Lord Cornwallis' ball with Virginia and her parents. While I was there, I saw Colonial Tavington. I panicked and told Virginia that I had to leave... I told her the truth about what happened to Thomas. I made her promise me that she would pretend to be me and write you letters if something happened to me. I left the ball, and the driver was going too fast... the storm broke out.... and the carriage flipped over, throwing me out. I hit my head and the driver was killed instantly.

A man found me in the forest and he carried me home. He saved my life.... if he hasn't found me soon, I would be dead. That's how I met Chincahgook. He also took care of me too. He taught me his language so I could speak to him.

"The man, who saved my life, is Chingachgook's adopted son. His name is Nathaniel Poe, or known as Hawkeye. We became good friends... slowly; we began to fall in love. Aunt Charlotte, I love him. I know he's the one.... and we have talked about the future couple of times after the war is over. I turned around and she had the shock on her face.

"But you only knew him for two months... don't you think you are going too fast?"

"No, Aunt Charlotte. I know that in my heart... he's my soul mate. His hand fits my hand. Mama told me in the letter... that's how you know someone is right for you."

Aunt Charlotte smiled a little and looked down.

When she looked up, she had tears in her eyes. She stood up and walked to me. I was taken back when she hugged me.

"I'm very happy for you. I'm glad you found him."

"Then why are you crying?" I asked, concerned for her.

"Those are happy tears. Now, tell me. Where is he? And how old is he?"

"He decided to join the war now. And he is thirty-five years old. Almost Father's age... I guess."

"I would like to meet him someday... and you do know that he has to get your Father's approval, right?"

"Yes... I'm scared that Father won't accept him... I'm tired. I must go to bed now."

She caresses my cheek. "Yes, we must go to bed now." She takes my arm and we leave together to our rooms.

We greeted good nights and separated to our rooms. I was too tired to change into my nightgown, so I decided to sleep in my clothes.

* * *

I was dreaming about Nathaniel when I heard shouting. It sounded like Nathan. Nathan? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chingachgook. I almost screamed but he covered my mouth quickly.

_"We need to leave now! Some Calvary is coming!" _He whispered quickly, pulling me off the bed. I grabbed my bag contained Nathaniel's shirt and ran with him downstairs and met up with Aunt Charlotte and the children.

Aunt Charlotte took us to the dining room and closed the door behind us. We heard the front door opened. Aunt Charlotte was panicking and then, she remembered something.

"Follow me." she says, passing us. We followed her. "We'll go downstairs to the kitchen." she says, opening the secret door. We got in, I and Aunt Charlotte helped the children get down. I could hear Nathan talking Margaret and Samuel.

"Margaret, quick. Get down there fast."

"Sam, get down there fast."

When Samuel got down, we heard the door closed behind us and no sight of Nathan. Aunt Charlotte and I begin to panic... and Samuel calmed us down.

We were very quiet, and yet, I was worried about Nathan. We could hear the footsteps over us.

I looked at Aunt Charlotte and Samuel and she are huddled together.

I could see the dust falling off the ceiling. We saw the Soldier looking in the window with the torch. Thank god he couldn't see us.

We could hear the Soldiers talking overhead us.

"There's no one in the house, Sir." the soldier said.

"They can't be far."

My eyes widened and Aunt Charlotte looked at me in confusion. I mouthed to her. "It's Tavington."

She gasped softly.

"Search the outbuildings and the woods, quickly." said Tavington.

"Yes, Sir." the soldier says, walking away.

It seemed like eternity to us; but finally, Nathan was able to get in with us. Aunt Charlotte and I were very relieved that he was okay.

"Go." Aunt Charlotte whispered to us. We moved quickly out of the kitchen and ran outside to the nearest bush. Thankfully, the soldiers did not see us.

We hide behind the bush. We watched the soldiers bringing the servant and slaves.

Tavington asked him a question about where we were and the servant didn't know. The soldier behind Tavington shot him.

We all gasped. We were observing the scene when we heard something behind us. We turned quickly around and Aunt Charlotte gasped.

It was Gabriel and another man with him.

Margaret said his name and he shushed the children. William was asking Gabriel about where was Father. He again shushed William.

We looked back at the scene, and the soldiers begin to throw the torches over the balcony and inside the house.

"No!" I whispered. Chingachgook squeezed my shoulder to comfort me.

We heard gunshots behind us and we all turned around quickly. It's Father, with his soldiers! The Green Dragoons Cavalry was ordered to go after Father, and they all galloped away.

"Come on. It's all right. Come here, Susan." Gabriel says, taking Susan and telling the children to move. They all move and I sat there with Aunt Charlotte, staring at her home burning. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

Gabriel called after Charlotte.

"Aunt Charlotte, we have to go now." I whispered, taking her arm. She stood up and we all ran with Gabriel and the children.

* * *

**My, My, My... Tavington is back for a little scene. *Grins Evilly*... Please leave a review!! Thanks!**


	24. CH 22: Together Again

**Hello, everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Please leave the review when you're done. :-D**

* * *

It is almost dawn now and it is very foggy this morning. We have been walking all night, and everybody is so exhausted.

So we took a quick break and I put William, Margaret, and Samuel on the three horses that Gabriel and John Billings brought to us. I put my bag on one of the horses.

I asked Nathan if he wanted to ride the horse with William and he didn't want to. He just wanted to walk.

Gabriel saw that I was tired and he offered me a seat with Margaret but I declined.

After the quick break, we started to walk again on this strange trail. I didn't know where we were going but I am too tired to care.

The children are behind us with Mr. Billings and Chingachgook. Aunt Charlotte is at Gabriel's side and Gabriel is holding Susan's hand. I am at Aunt Charlotte's side.

"They won't stop looking for us." Aunt Charlotte says, shaking her head. Gabriel looked at her.

"You'll be safe where we're taking you. Father said it was a perfect place to hide."

Aunt Charlotte smiled. "How is he?"

"I don't know. I'm his son." Gabriel smiled at her and they smiled to each other.

"Where is Father?" Susan asked.

My heart stopped because she is finally talking after all these years. Gabriel is shocked and excited. Gabriel looked at Aunt Charlotte and she laughed.

"Speaking for months now." Aunt Charlotte says, smiling at me and Gabriel.

"Speaking for months now." Gabriel repeated, smiling.

"Why did he go?" Susan asked.

"Uh... he didn't want those mean men to find you, so he led them away. He'll come see you as soon as he can."

"I don't care. I hate him." Gabriel stopped her and bends down to look at her.

"Susan, you don't hate him." he whispered.

"I hate him, and I hope he never come back." Susan said and ran off. Aunt Charlotte went after her.

It broke my heart to hear Susan saying things about Father, knowing that I went through the same thing with Father couple years ago when he told me the truth about my real family.

Gabriel was sad and speechless, still on the ground. I walked to him and pulled him up gently.

"Don't worry about Susan. She'll understand... and she'll learn to forgive Father someday... like I did few years ago."

Gabriel smiled sadly and hugged me.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other." Gabriel says, taking my arm into his and we walked together.

"I know... it feels like it has been ten years to me. Just don't tell Father about what Susan said."

He shooked his head and says "I won't."

"Good..." I whispered.

We continued to walk together in silence until Gabriel interrupted my thoughts.

"Who is the Indian man and why is he with us?"

I chuckled a little. "It's a long story."

"Try me... I've got all the time in the world." He smiled.

"Alright, his name is Chingachgook..."

I told him the whole story, leaving out part about being in love with Nathaniel.

When I finished, he was speechless.

"And you can _speak _his native language??"

I laughed at him. "Yes, I_ can._"

We continued to talk, just like the old times before the war broke out.

* * *

When we arrived at the beach, I was confused. Gabriel wouldn't tell me the name of the place and I was very stubborn, that I can tell you.

There were little houses built of woods and the roof made of hays. The more we got closer, the more I realized that this was the haven for servants and slaves.

They were looking at us as we moved. Williams started to run, and the children followed him.

"Abigale!" William called out. Abigale ran out with her arms out. They reached to each other and hugged. I could see Abigale's biggest smile on her face.

"You're alive!" William said. The children gathered around Abigale brought tears to my eyes.

I walked forward quickly and stopped few feet from her. She saw me and the children let go of her. Abigale walked to me.

Abigale put her hand on my cheek and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Child... you have grown up so much." she whispered. I laughed quietly. "Yes... I have grown so much. You look the same since I last saw you." I whispered.

She hugged me tightly, and we were laughing and crying together in joy.

By afternoon, Gabriel and Mr. Billings had to go back to their militia and make a report to Father that we are safe now.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Ever since we settled down, the children have been playing a lot and I have been helping Abigale with chores. I decided to take a break and go to walk on the beach.

I took off my shoes and walked. I could feel the sand and the cold water on my feet as I walk. I got tired of walking and sat down on the log.

I looked out at the sea, watching the sea birds flying around the sea. I love to feel the breeze and the sun against my face, the sun warming me and the wind cooling me down.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I could see Nathaniel's eyes... they're green but sometimes they can be deep green when the sun is out.

I could see his smile... I could hear his wonderful laugh. I could see him... being so serious and happy when he tells me his stories.

I could feel his warm arms around me... comforting me.

I felt someone sat down next to me and I opened my eyes and looked to see who it was.

"_You're thinking about Nathaniel."_ Chingachgook smiled at me.

"_Yes, I miss him so much._" I said, putting my head on his shoulder. Chingachgook put his arm around shoulder and kisses me on the top of my head.

He sighed heavily. "_Are you going to marry him?_"

"_I would like to someday._" I said, looking at him.

Before he could say another word, Susan came running to me, interrupting us.

"Emily, could you braid my hair? Please?"

"Do you have the brush?"

"Yes, I do!" Susan says, handing me the brush.

"Alright, come sit on my lap and I'll do it."

Chingachgook stood up and started to walk away. I call out his name and he turned around.

"_We'll talk about it later._" I said, smiling.

He nodded and walked away.

"Alright now, Susan. Do you want French braid or pigtails?"

"Pigtails!" Susan giggled.

"Alright." I begin to brush her hair, dividing half of her hair.

I started to braid her hair on one side when she asked me something.

"Do you hate Father?"

I stopped... then assumed braiding.

"No, I don't. I understand why he's not with us. Gabriel had this conversation with you earlier, so why are you asking me?"

"I was wondering. I do love Father but I hate him so much. I just don't understand why he couldn't take us with him."

I finished the braid and started making on another braid.

"Because it is not safe for you and our family. Besides, we would have to move around all the time to stay away from evil men. Would you like that?"

"No, I wouldn't." Susan sighed heavily.

She was quiet so I began to hum, tying her pigtail ends with white ribbons.

"I missed you singing to us every night." Susan says, breaking the silence.

I smiled. "Well, now I'm back, I'll sing to you before bedtime. Would it make you happy?"

She turned around and kisses me on the cheek. "Yes, I'd like that! Thank you for my braids."

I kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "You're welcome."

* * *

I was sitting with Abigale, Margaret, and Aunt Charlotte, writing a letter to Anne Howard when suddenly, Margaret slowly stand up, looking at something.

I looked at where Margaret was looking and I see two horse riders galloping to us.

Margaret starts to run. "Father!" Margaret screamed excitedly. The children followed her. "Papa! Papa!" the children yelled.

I stayed behind with Susan while Aunt Charlotte walked to them.

The look of joy on Father's face made me smile. Father saw us and began to walk.

When he got closer, he was looking at Susan with open arms.

"Susan?"

Susan ran off, leaving Father sad and hurt. I didn't follow Susan because I knew that she needed her space.

"Father..." I whispered. He cleared his throat and pretended to be happy.

"Emily..." he smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Father... It's been too long."

"I know... I can't believe you're all grown up." He says, caressing my cheek.

I caressed his cheek. "Father... give Susan some time. She is confused right now." I whispered.

He nodded.

"How long will you stay with us?" I asked.

"Oh, about a week. By the way, someone will be staying with us."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

He didn't get the chance to answer when I heard galloping and turned around. I begin to walk slowly... straining to see who it was.

When the stranger got closer, I gasped softly and began to smile.

I started to run. "Nathaniel!!" I started laughing.

Nathaniel stopped his horse, got off quickly and ran to me.

When we reached each other, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around him and he held me up.

We hugged each other tightly and we began to kiss each other passionaly. He put me down slowly, still kissing me.

When we stopped kissing, he caressed my cheek.

"You came back." I whispered, smiling.

"Yes, I did. I missed you so much."

"Me too." We kissed softly.

Nathaniel looked behind me. "Looks like we have some audience."

I looked back. The children are giggling, Aunt Charlotte smiling at us, and Father and Gabriel has the shock look on their faces.

I giggled. "We're going to have to explain to Father." I said.

"I know... let's hope he won't get angry and kill me. I'm his soldier, you know?" I nodded, giggling.

He takes my hand and we walked together slowly.

* * *

**YAYYY!!!! Nathaniel is back!!!!! *SIGHS*!!!! Please leave a review so you can find out how her father handles their romance. *SMILES***


	25. CH 23: Father's reaction

**Hey guys! I hope ya'llhad a great thanksgiving dinner! Please leave a review!!! Thanks for the reviews by the way!!!! I really appreciate them!**

* * *

I had butterflies in my stomach as we walked to Father and my family. I could tell that Father was angry, shocked, and confused, just like Gabriel; minus the confusion.

Gabriel looked like he wanted to kill Nathaniel. I still had my hands around his arm tightly as we approached to Father.

Father cleared his throat. "Charlotte, please take the children with you. I want to have a moment alone with Emily and _Mr. Poe._"

Charlotte nodded and began to take the protesting children away. Abigale also helped Charlotte with the children.

That made me nervous even more and Nathaniel assured me by squeezing my hand. I look at Gabriel's hands and they were clenching and unclench at same time.

I realized Gabriel is getting ready to punch Nathaniel and Father must have sense that because he looked at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, please leave us alone." said Father.

"But Father--" Gabriel argued but Father stopped him with angry look _"Don't even start it."_

"_Fine_." Gabriel said and gave Nathaniel a dirty look before walking away.

Father looked at me and then at Nathaniel.

"Mr. Poe, could you tell me what is the hell going on here? Why did you kiss my daughter?"

Nathaniel looked at me with a loving smile, and then looked at Father with a grim face.

"Sir, it is because we're in love." Nathaniel says, looking at me.

"That is not a good reason!" Father yelled.

"Father!" I yelled. He stopped.

"Father... I met Nathaniel few months ago on unfortunate meeting. There was an accident and he saved my life. We got to know each other and we became good friends.... only we fell in love.

"We didn't expect it... it just happened. I'm sorry you don't like it, Father, but he makes me happy and that's all I ask for. I deserve happiness... right, Father?"

"I can't agree with you right now because I am angry and disappointed. I think that Nathaniel is not suitable for you and I think both of you are going too fast. Mr. Poe, I want you to _stay away_ from my daughter until I say so."

"Father!" I say, appalled at him.

"No, it's alright, Emily. Yes, Sir. I will stay away from her until you say so."

"Agreed. Now, excuse me." Father said and left us alone.

He takes my hands off his arm and turns to me. "Emily..." Nathaniel whispers.

"No... That's not fair." I shake my head, tearing up.

"It's alright... your father is in shock right now... he'll learn to accept our relationship someday. For now... I have to keep your father's promise."

I nodded, tears running down on my cheeks.

He moves closer to me, wiping my tears away with his thumbs and kisses me softly before leaving me. Nathaniel went into the hut and stayed there all night.

* * *

**The next morning.**

I woke up very early this morning. I could hear the ocean waves and the seagulls singing outside of my new room. I had to move into my temporary room last night because Father and Gabriel arrived and they didn't have enough room for them.

So I volunteered to move in Abigale's room for a week and Father objected but I didn't listen to him and went ahead packing my clothes and moved in.

I look at Abigale's bed and it is empty. She must be cooking breakfast. I got up and stretched my body. I put on my robe around me and came out.

Nobody is awake except me and Abigale.

I began to walk down on the path that leads to the beach. Once I got to the beach, I began to walk, lost in my thoughts.

Soon, I reached to the same spot where I had my conversation with little Susan yesterday. I sat down and watched the sun rising from the horizon.

Few moments later, someone sat down next to me.

"Emily... I am sorry about yesterday. I was confused and angry... I was concerned about you." Father said.

I didn't want to look at him, so I looked down and play with the sand with my feet.

Father sighed heavily.

"I know Nathaniel is a good man. I had my conversation with him one night. I asked him about his family and he said he doesn't have a family but he spoke about a girl back home with passion and love. The way he spoke about you reminded me of my relationship with Elizabeth. I had so much love for Elizabeth like Nathaniel does for you.

"I remembered praying that you would find someone to love you for being yourself and make you happy. It was very obvious to me that he makes you very happy. It is the first time I've seen you being so happy and smiling since Thomas' death."

I chuckle quietly and smiled. I looked up and look at Father. He had tears in his eyes but he's smiling.

"Nathaniel does make me very happy. I feel so comfortable and secure with him." I smiled

"Then you don't mind that Nathaniel is almost my age? That makes me worried because Elizabeth and I were married at same age."

"No... age don't matter to me, Father. Or rich... what matter to me is that I need to be with him... I know that he's the right man for me."

"I know... I know... that's why I am having conversation with you about Nathaniel so that way... I can make my decision."

I frowned at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that... I am giving you blessings for the courtship with Nathaniel. I am going to tell Nathaniel that he can be with you now." Father smiled.

I begin to smile. "Really? You mean that?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I do mean it."

I hugged him tightly. He laughed in joy.

He looked at me and caresses my cheek. He kisses my forehead in affection and stood up.

"Well, I better go back and tell Nathaniel. I'll tell him where you are."

I nodded. He began to walk back when I called him. He turns around.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He smiled. He turned back and walks away.

I smiled and look at the sun.

Soon enough, I heard Nathaniel calling my name. I stood up and turned around to see Nathaniel. He was running.

When he got there, he grabbed my face and kissed me with passion. I threw my arms around his neck. When we stopped kissing, he smiled.

"Your father gave me his blessings to court you. Are you happy about it?"

I smiled and kissed him back.

"That was the answer, wasn't it?" Nathaniel asked.

I nodded.

"Yes." I whispered.

He smiled and kisses me some more in front of the beautiful sunrise.

* * *

**Yay!!! Her father accepts the courtship!!!!! But what about Gabriel? Will he accept their love? Please leave a review so I can post up another chapter! :-D**


	26. CH 24: Gabriel's reaction

**Hey guys, another chapter posted up! Yay! So how does Gabriel feel about Emily's relationship with Nathaniel? Read to find out! :-D**

* * *

**Afternoon**

I was so happy that Father gave his blessings to Nathaniel and me to court that I spent my morning with Nathaniel.

We walked on the beach together and we talked about everything. We avoided to talk about the subject of Nathaniel will be leaving in few days and I won't be able to see him again unless the war is over.

When the afternoon had arrived, I fed the children lunch and they went off to fishing or to their playtime. I haven't see Gabriel since Father told Gabriel that he gave us blessings and I saw Gabriel stormed off to somewhere.

I see Father so I take my apron off and walked to Father. When I approached to Father, he was reading his book.

"Father?" I said.

"Yes?" Father says, taking off his reading glasses and closing his book.

"I was wondering… have you see Gabriel since this morning?"

"No… Gabriel was angry when I told him about you and Nathaniel. He just won't accept it. Just give him time."

"Father… if you see him… could you tell him that I would like to speak to him? Please?"

Father nodded. "I will make sure that Gabriel gets the message."

"Thank you, Father." I smiled.

He smiled back.

* * *

The afternoon grew into nighttime.

We had supper and Gabriel wasn't there. I was worried but Father wasn't because he said that Gabriel is probably somewhere getting dinner.

Of course, I was disappointed that he was acting like a twelve years old boy again. Everybody went to bed and I decided to stay up and went to the beach to relax.

I was staring at the stars and the full moon and it took me back to the night when Nathaniel was telling me the story about the stars.

I smiled at the memory.

"What do you want?"

I stood up and turned around quickly. It's Gabriel.

"Gabriel…you scared me." I chuckled.

"Sorry. What do you want? Father said you want to speak to me?"

Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets. I sighed heavily.

"Gabriel… Father told me that you got angry after he told you about our relationship. Why?"

"Because I believe that Nathaniel is too old for you and that he's not right for you." Gabriel said furiously.

"Gabriel! I don't care about his age. He makes me happy… don't you understand that? "I said in desperation.

"I don't care! He's not right for you!" Gabriel says, throwing his hands in air.

"Damn it, Gabriel! I thought that you would be glad that he makes me happy and that I finally found him!" I yelled.

I sat down grumpily and ignored Gabriel.

I could hear Gabriel walking back and forth and breathing heavily.

Finally, he sat down next to me.

"Look…I'm just being a protective brother. I know him as a friend and soldier but I don't know him as your companion. I'm scared that he will hurt you and break your heart."

"I know you're being protective over me. Nathaniel won't hurt me. But I need you to accept this… like I accept Anne's courtship with you."

"How did you know about my courtship with Anne?" Gabriel had the stunned look on his face.

I laughed at him.

"I could tell the love between you and Anne. Also, Aunt Charlotte told me."

"She wasn't supposed to tell you!" Gabriel chuckled.

"Well… I kept it as a secret. Father doesn't know unless you told him?"

"I think He does know it but he won't say it." Gabriel chuckled.

I smiled and my head on his shoulder.

"I miss our talks. We used to talk all the times before the war broke out." I sighed heavily.

Gabriel puts his arm around my back. "I miss our talks too… though we have been fighting lately. The last time we fought was when I left after Thomas's death. That day you told me that you hated me….It hurt me so bad. I regret that we had the fight but I don't regret leaving."

I looked at him and cringed at the memory of that day.

"I'm sorry I said I hate you. I never meant it. I was angry that you were leaving us the day after Thomas died. I felt it was wrong but you did what you had to do."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too." Gabriel says, rubbing my back affectionately.

"I forgive you too."

I make a yawn and Gabriel chuckled at me.

"It's bedtime for you, Emily."

I smiled. "It's also bedtime for you, too."

Gabriel stood up and helped me up. He walked me to my room.

"Goodnight, Emily." Gabriel says, kissing me on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Gabriel. Does this mean that you will accept our relationship?"

"Yes." Gabriel says, winking at me.

I giggled.

Gabriel walked away and I went inside.

* * *

**Please leave the review. I might post another chapter up tomorrow... who knows? I am feeling very creative now. LOL! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**


	27. CH 25: Anne and Gabriel's wedding

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Another chapter posted up today, yay! I may not be able to post up any chapters until my finals is over, which is not this week but the next week. So my dear readers… please be patience with me. If you wait for me… I will post up maybe two or three chapters…. I can't guarantee it. But again, thanks for the reviews. They make me happy!**

* * *

I know Gabriel accepted Nathaniel because the next morning, I saw them talking and laughing together.

It made my heart burst with happiness and I smiled at them.

Afternoon has arrived and I decided to take a break from my chores, so I went to the beach area and sat down on the log.

I heard Samuel and Nathan laughing and I take a look at them. The slaves are fishing so the children are learning how to catch fish with the spear. Father is helping them.

"I see it. There is it. Look. Look, Father." Samuel says, holding the spear and about to throw the spear.

Father puts his hands on Samuel, holding him back.

"I got it! I got it!" Williams says, holding the spear up with the fish attached.

"You got it." Father said.

They were talking when Gabriel sat down next to me.

Father went over there, bending down and put the knife in the water to clean it.

Father turned around and looked at Gabriel.

"Father, what changed you?" Gabriel asked.

Father stood up and asks "Are you sure I have?"

"Yes. You changed." Gabriel says, nodding his head.

Father walked over to us and sat down next to Gabriel.

"That's simple. " Father says, looking at Gabriel before continuing. "It was your mother."

"A woman can have a strange effect on a man." Said Gabriel.

Father chuckled and I smiled.

"There were times… I had trouble breathing around your mother."

"I know the feeling." Gabriel nodded. "You once said…when I had a family of my own, I'd understand." Gabriel smiled and looked at Father.

"You were right."

Father was confused by what Gabriel was saying. I was confused too!

"You're trying to tell me something." Father said.

Gabriel smiled and looked at something. Father and I looked at what Gabriel was looking at.

Anne and her parents are riding in a carriage, coming to our way. Mr. Howard waved at us.

Father began to laugh and gave a piece of apple to Gabriel. Gabriel takes it and thanked Father.

Father laughed again. "Congratulations."

I begin to laugh and squeal at same time, realizing that Gabriel is going to marry Anne!

I gave Gabriel a quick hug and ran off to greet Anne and her parents.

* * *

**In the hut before the wedding.**

I was helping Anne with her hair when Anne asked everybody to leave the room to have a private moment alone with me.

Everybody left and Anne looked at me in the mirror.

"What I'm about to tell you is that mother and father cannot know. Can you keep the secret?"

"Of course, I won't tell anybody." I finished her hair and put a crown of flowers I made on her head. I grabbed a stool and sat down next to her.

"Now, tell me."

"Uhh… um… oh god… I can't believe I'm about to tell you." Anne sighed.

"Anne… I'm going to be your sister-in-law… I promise you that I will _not _tell anybody." I said, taking her hand into my hand and squeeze it.

Anne smiled.

"Well… I'm with child."

I was speechless and stunned by the news.

"Well… say something!" Anne says nervously.

"Uhh… "I chuckled a bit. I smiled at her.

"It's wonderful news! How far along are you?"

"Two months. I was hoping to break the news to my parents in few weeks after we get married."

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Anne laughed and we hugged.

"Alright now… are you ready to get married to my brother?"

Anne nodded.

We stood up together and I take the bouquet and hand it to her. She takes it.

"Thank you, Emily, for listening to me."

"Dear Anne, you're welcome. After all, you are finally going to be my sister."

We walked out together.

* * *

**The Wedding**

"Anne Patricia Howard… will you have this man to be your husband to live in marriage? Will you love, comfort, and honor him…for so long as you both shall live?" Reverend said.

Anne smiles at Gabriel. "I will."

"Gabriel Edward Martin, will you have this woman to be your wife to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love, comfort, and honor him for so long as you both shall live? "

"I will."

I smiled at them and Nathaniel takes my hand and kisses it. I look at Nathaniel and he smiled at me.

"Then by the power vested in me by our mutual faith in our Lord, our God… I now pronounce you man and wife."

Gabriel kissed Anne.

We all clapped and cheered. Susan ran up to Gabriel and Gabriel picked her up.

Everybody went to them and greeted them congratulations.

I hugged Anne and smiled at her. I went to Gabriel and kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Gabriel." I whispered.

"Thank you." He says and hugged me.

* * *

We went ahead and had the reception.

The slaves played drums and all kinds of instruments so we all danced.

Gabriel has Susan in his arms and it was so adorable. They were dancing together.

Nathaniel found me and asked me if I would like to walk with him to the beach. I nodded and went with him away from the reception.

We were walking in silence, looking at each other at some moments.

I thought Nathaniel was acting strange. I kept asking him what was wrong and he kept saying that he was fine.

I look at where everybody was dancing and I gasped softly.

Father and Aunt Charlotte are kissing. Finally! They declared their love to each other.

Nathaniel smiled at them. I looked up at the sky and one star was out, the North Star.

I smiled at the star.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Nathaniel?" I smile at him.

"I'm going to ask you something and I would like to know the answer." Nathaniel says nervously.

"Alright." I chuckled at his strange behavior.

He takes my left hand and bends down on one of his knees. He takes out the ring with his other hand and shows it to me.

I gasped softly. The ring is a rose cut diamond cluster with gold around it.

"Emily… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes… yes… I will marry you."

Nathaniel smiled and put the ring on my left ring finger. He stood up and kissed me with passion.

I heard cheering and clapping so we looked to the right.

Everybody saw the proposal and that's why they were cheering and clapping. Father is smiling at us.

Nathaniel and I started to laugh. We kissed some more and they cheered louder.

* * *

**Yay!!!! Nathaniel proposed!!! *CRIES IN JOY* Anyway, I know it's short but I will promise you that I will make it longer!!! Please leave the review!!! Thanks! By the way, if you want to see the picture of the ring I was describing, go to polyvore website and type in my name: ixistargirl89ixi. you should be able to see my sets. Please leave the comments on polyvore if you see it. Thanks!**


	28. Author's Update

**December 24, 2009**

**Hello Folks!**

**How are you doing? I hope you are having a great time tonight with your family and friends. Christmas Day is coming tomorrow!! Yay! Anyway, I wanted to give y'all a update and to say Merry Christmas to everybody. It's going to be a short update but I wanted to let you know that I am going to try to post another chapter on Friday or Sat. The chapter is going to be my late christmas gift for ya'll.**

**Have fun tomorrow and please drive carefully out there tonight because of the terrible weather and snow.**

**Merry Christmas!!!**

**Love always,**

**StarGirl**


	29. CH 26: Anne's home: Pembroke Part One

**Hello, everybody! I know I am a day late to post up the chapter but I didn't realize that I was too busy until yesterday so I had to wait another day to post up the chapters. ****I hope that you will be happy with this chapter because there are two parts of Chapter 26. **

**Plus I put up a poll for everybody to vote for Anne and Gabriel's baby which will be coming up in next few chapters. I have so many name ideas for the baby but I am stuck so I need y'all to vote for the name. The poll is on my profile. If it's not, please let me know so I can post it up. The poll will be open until January 4. Thank you for reading and again, I hope you will like the chapter. Please leave a review when you are finished.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

After the wedding and Nathaniel's proposal, the man had to leave to go back to their army. Anne and I were very sad but we were glad that we were able to spend time with our men.

Anne went to Gabriel and they were in each others' arms, whispering to each other.

Nathaniel came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Nathaniel whispered in my ear. I turned around and put my hands on his cheeks.

"I wish you didn't have to go too." I whispered, smiling softly at him.

He takes my palm and kisses it softly. He leaned down and kisses me on my lips. When he was done kissing me, I had tears in my eyes.

Nathaniel caresses my left cheek.

"Don't you cry, my love. When I come back, we're going to get married and have a family. We're going to grow old together, watching our grandchildren playing around at our home. I'm going to tell stories about us to our children and grandchildren."

I smile at the image that he described for me.

"I am looking forward to it." I said.

"But I will miss you though." I whispered. Nathaniel puts his forehead against my forehead and closed his eyes.

"I will miss you too. If you dream of me every night, I will dream of you every night too."

I closed my eyes and nodded. He kisses my forehead softly before moving to my lips and kissed me with passion one last time.

He leaned back and smiled before walking off to his horse.

I went back and stood in a line so Father can say his goodbyes to each of us.

Susan was next to me and she grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand affectionately.

"I'm counting on you to make sure--" Father says to Nathan before being interrupted.

"I know." Nathan said.

"What?"

"Say my prayers take care of everybody." Nathan gestured at us.

"Couldn't have said it better." Father says, ruffling Nathan's hair.

Father moves on to Aunt Charlotte.

"Goodbye." Father said.

"Goodbye." Aunt Charlotte says with love in her eyes.

Father kissed her and the children except Susan begin to giggle.

It was very awkward for Father and Aunt Charlotte when they stopped kissing and looked at the children.

I chuckled at Father and Aunt Charlotte.

Father moved on to me. "Goodbye." Father smiled at me.

"Goodbye, Father. Take care of Gabriel and Nathaniel for me."

Father chuckled and gave me a hug.

"You know that I always do." Father whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he kissed me on my forehead and bend down to Susan.

"Goodbye, Susan." Susan looked at him quietly.

He looked at her with his eyebrows lifted. "Goodbye?"

She didn't respond.

"Just one word, that's all I want." Father begged Susan a little.

Aunt Charlotte looked at me sadly.

Father gave up and attempted to give Susan a hug and Susan backed away from him.

It hurts me inside to see this and I know it clearly hurts Father's feelings.

Father folded his arms. He smiled weakly and nods his head.

"All right." He stood up and looked at all of us then looked at Susan one last time before walking off to his horse.

The men looked at us and I looked at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel mouthed _"I love you." _and I mouthed back too.

They galloped off and I watched them.

Everybody was leaving to do things they needed to do, leaving Aunt Charlotte, me and Susan there, watching the men.

Susan moved her hand from my hand, moving forward. I didn't know what she was doing.

"Papa!" Susan cried. I gasped softly and moved my hand to my stomach. I take a look at Aunt Charlotte. She was shocked and happy at same time.

The men all stopped and turned around.

"Papa, don't go! I'll say anything." Susan begins to run to Father.

Father got off his horse and begins to run to Susan too.

"Please, Papa." Father got down to her when he reached her.

"I'll say anything you want. Tell me what you want me to say. I'll say anything." Susan cries.

Father hugs her. "I promise, Papa. Please don't go."

Father puts his hands around her face.

"I promise. I'll come back. I'll come back. You believe me?"

Susan nodded.

"You know, you make me very happy."

Father hugs her again and begins to cry. Aunt Charlotte puts her hand on her mouth and chuckled a bit.

I cried a little at the scene and Aunt Charlotte put her arm around me.

Father kisses Susan's cheek.

After Susan calmed down, Father said goodbye to us and went off with Nathaniel and Gabriel.

I picked up Susan and held her against on my hip. We all watched them until we couldn't see them anymore.

Aunt Charlotte looked at me and smiled at me. I smiled back.

I looked at Susan and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I hope this wasn't the last time that I would see Nathaniel again.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Anne came to me while I was helping Abigale with breakfast.

"I need to ask you something but I want to be alone with you."

I nodded at Anne.

"Abigale, I'll be right back."

Abigale nodded, working on the dough.

We went outside from the kitchen and went into my room.

"Since I told you that I'm going to have a baby, well... I haven't told Mother and Father. I'm scared to tell them and we're leaving today for Pembroke. Will you come with me?"

I smile at her.

"Alright, I will come with you. Besides, I would like spend time with my new sister-in-law."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you! I'll tell Mother and Father that you will be coming with us." She said and ran off to find her parents.

I went to my bed and took out my little chest box from under the bed. I was packing when Aunt Charlotte came in.

She must have heard the news from Anne because she didn't ask me any questions about what I was doing or why I was packing.

She went to my side and began to pack my dress.

"Please be careful, Emily." Aunt Charlotte says, looking at me with worries in her eyes.

"I will be careful, Aunt Charlotte. Besides, I am going to spend few days with Anne, and then I will be back." I assured her.

She nodded and kissed me on my cheek.

I finished packing and Mr. Howard came in to get my chest box.

"Emily, I am so glad that you are coming with us. Anne won't be lonely after all.

"Thank you, Mr. Howard. I'm glad that she asked me because I would be so lonely if she didn't."

Mr. Howard smiled and left with my chest box.

I sighed and took a look around to make sure that I didn't leave anything that I might need on my trip.

I went out and they were waiting for me to meet them in their carriage.

I went to the children and kissed them goodbye. I kissed Aunt Charlotte and Abigale goodbye too.

I went to the carriage and Mr. Howard helped me to get into the carriage.

Mr. Howard made a noise and the horses began to move. I turned around and waved at everybody until I could no longer see them.

I turned back and sighed heavily. Anne smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back.

* * *

**Part 2 is coming up next. Please don't forget to vote! Thanks! It was so sweet that Susan finally talked to her Father. *Cries Joyfully*. But Nathaniel had to leave her... *Cries***

**please leave a review.**


	30. CH 27: Anne's home: Pembroke Part Two

**Part Two!!! Please leave a review and don't forget to vote for the names for Gabriel and Anne's baby. It's on my profile. The poll will close on Janurary 4. Here we go. *Drumrolls***

* * *

Two hours has passed and we are about five minutes from entering Pembroke when I felt sick to my stomach.

I asked Mr. Howard to stop the carriage and he stopped.

I got out of the carriage and walked around, trying to get some fresh air and calm my stomach down.

It didn't work because I started to throw up in the fields. Anne was rubbing my back as I threw up.

When I was done, I felt better.

"Are you all right, Emily?" Anne asked, giving me a hankie to wrap my mouth.

"Yes... I think it's the motion sickness. I hope I am not coming down with something." I said, sighing heavily.

Do you want us to stop for few hours and let you rest?" Mr. Howard asked.

"No, don't be ridiculous, Mr. Howard. We are only five minutes from Pembroke. I think I will walk and meet you there."

"Are you sure, Emily?" Mrs. Howard asked. I nodded.

Anne walked to the carriage and got in.

They began to move and Anne waved at me.

"I'll see you there soon, Emily!" Anne yelled.

I waved at her.

I began to walk and I was thinking about Nathaniel. I could hear the birds singing.

When I got closer, I could see the town... only I realized that Tavington's army was there. I begin to run in another direction so the soldiers wouldn't see me.

I got to behind the house closer to the church... thankfully they couldn't see me nor hear me.

I strained to hear what was going on until I heard Tavington's voice.

"This town has given aid to Benjamin Martin and his rebels. I wish to know his whereabouts. So... anyone who comes forward... may be forgiven for their treason."

_"Liar!"_ I thought.

I began to pray that no one will reveal Father's whereabouts.

"Very well. You had your chance."

A man shouted. "Wait! This man gives them supplies."

"Quiet!" I heard Mr. Howard yell.

I covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming.

"He brings them to Black Swamp." said the man.

"He's a liar!" Anne yelled.

"In the march, by the old Spanish Mission." said the man.

_"Damn that man!"_ I thought angrily.

"This man here?" Tavington asked.

"Yes."

"The Black Swamp, you say?"

"By the old Spanish Mission."

"Thank you very much. Shut the door."

"But you said we'd be forgiven."

"And indeed you may! That's between you and God." Tavington says, coming out on horse.

"No..." I whispered, knowing what he's about to do.

I heard the doors shutting and I heard the soldiers putting lock on the doors.

"I'll fire the town on your orders." The man says to Tavington.

"The town?" Tavington laughed. "Burn the church."

My stomach dropped and my heart began to beat hurriedly.

"There's no honor in this." the man said.

"Didn't you say all those who stand against England...deserve to die a traitor's death? Burn the church, Captain."

I shook my head, trying not to scream.

"Give me the torch" the Captain says to the soldier.

I could hear the torch hitting the roof and the soldiers shutting the windows.

I could hear the people screaming for help.

I heard the soldiers leaving.

They finally left and I ran out to the church. I remembered the axe in the black smith's store so I ran in and grabbed it.

I ran to the door and began to hit the chains that locked the doors.

It took me three tries before the lock broke off. I took off the chains quickly and kicked in the doors.

"Get out, everybody!" I screamed.

I ran quickly from the church and watched everybody running out of the church.

They were coughing from the smoke.

I heard a woman scream and I looked at the woman.

"Oh my god, my little boy is in there!! David!!!" the woman sobbed. The men were trying to stop her from going in.

I gasped and looked at the church. It was burning furiously.

I wasn't thinking because the next thing I know, I was running toward to the church with the axe in my hand.

I could hear everybody screaming my name... trying to stop me.

I got in and I couldn't see anything.

"David!!! Can you hear me!!?" I screamed above the roar of fire.

I could hear yelling in the corner.

"Help me!"

"David, I'm coming!!" I walked to his voice.

He was coughing so hard. I picked him up and tried to walk quickly.

But a piece of burning wood fell down and blocked the door.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

"David, listen to me. I am going to the window and try to break it with the axe! Stay near me and when the window is open, get out okay?"

"Okay!" David says, trembling.

He followed me.

I picked up the axe and hit the window, breaking the glass. I begin to cough from the smoke. I cleared the broken glass with the axe and then I began to hit the board. I kept hitting the wood board until the wood was getting weak.

I took the last swing and screamed with all of my strength.

It finally broke and I pushed the wooden board down.

"David, ready!?"

He nodded.

I picked him up and put him through the window. He got down.

I pushed myself up and got though the window. I got down on the ground and I was still coughing.

I picked up David and ran from the church, afraid that the church would crash down.

I saw everybody and they were relieved to see us.

"My David! David!!" the woman sobbed, running out to me.

I gave her David into her arms and she was sobbing. She thanked me so many times.

I was breathing heavily and sweating. I felt so dizzy and I was walking weakly.

Anne ran to me and hugged me.

"That was so stupid! You could have been killed!" Anne yelled at me. I ignored her and kept walking.

"Emily! Why are you walking away?"

I needed to walk because I couldn't breathe.

The next thing I know... I felt myself falling on my knees then on the ground. I could hear Anne screaming for her father.

Then darkness overcame me.

* * *

***Smiles Evilly* Please leave a review so you can find out what happens next. I will be posting up another chapter tomorrow.**

**Please don't forget to vote for my poll. It's on my profile. Thanks again!**


	31. CH 28: What Happened? Part One

**Hey guys, another chapter posted up today. YAY! Anyway please vote on my poll for Anne and Gabriel's baby name. It's on my profile. Thanks for leaving reviews! Please leave a review when you are finished. The italicization was Emily's nightmare, just in case you get confused lol. There is two parts of this chapter.**

* * *

_I was confused because I woke up and it was all foggy around me. It was too quiet... too eerily quiet. _

_Suddenly the fogs cleared away and I saw the scene that happened years ago. It was the day Thomas died._

_Thomas was on the ground, with Father and me. The children are all around us. I could see myself crying over Thomas. My home was burning._

_Then the scene changed to the burning church suddenly. I saw myself hitting on the chains and kicking in the door, letting everybody out. Now I'm running in to rescue the little boy._

_"Why I am seeing all this?" I said out loud. No one heard me._

_I turned around and saw Tavington's icy blue eyes._

_I gasped. He stood there in front of me._

_The next thing I know, he grabbed my neck in choking position. I begin to scream._

_

* * *

_

I was screaming and thrashing around in my bed. Anne ran in and got to me.

"EMILY! Wake up!" Anne says as she shook me awake.

I was gasping for air and Anne shook me some more.

"Emily! It's me!" yelled Anne

I woke up with a startled gasp. I was breathing so heavily.

"It's me... it's okay. You're safe." Anne whispered as she caresses my hair.

"What happened?" I say hoarsely.

"You had a bad dream. You're fine. You're in my room." Anne replied.

"No... What I mean was why I am in your bed?"

"Don't you remember what happened today?" Anne asked frowningly.

Flashbacks were going through my mind.

"I remember that I was going in the church to get the little boy. I know I got him out... only I couldn't breathe. I walked past you. That's all I remember."

"Well... you fainted. The doctor seems to think the reason you fainted is because you were in shock and you couldn't breathe. He also thought that you were overwhelmed by the heat."

"Oh... I see. I feel alright now." I said, trying to move out of the bed but Anne pushed me down.

"No... You need to rest. That's what the doctor said."

"Well, guess what? I've got my rest up already. I can't go to sleep now. Now... let me get up and get dressed. What time it is?" I asked as I got out of the bed, moving to my chest box.

"It's quarter to five in the morning."

I was shocked to hear that.

"Really? Did you get your sleep, Anne?"

She shook her head. "I have been watching over you."

"Anne... you need to rest for yourself and the baby." I said as I took off my nightgown and into my casual dress.

"I can't sleep, really. Mother and Father are finally sleeping right now."

I was buttoning my front buttons when I looked out of the window. There is nothing left of the church except the tiny flames left over and the big cross in the back of church.

I thought of everybody and the little boy.

"Is everybody alright? Is David all right?" I asked Anne anxiously.

Anne smiled. "Yes, they are alright. They're sleeping right now. David was in shock but he's alright now. You saved everybody, you know that Emily?"

I nodded. "I was there at the right time. God knows what could have happen if I wasn't there." I shuddered.

Anne went to me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Emily. It looks like you're my guardian angel and the baby's." She whispered.

I smiled. "Thank you, Anne. I'm going to get some coffee. Get some rest." I said over my shoulder as I closed Anne's door.

I walked to the kitchen and there were some tea cups left on the tables. I took the tea cups and began to clean them quietly as I could and then I put them up in a cupboard... hopefully in the right place.

I make myself a mug of coffee and sat down in a chair.

I stared at the coffee, stirring it around with a spoon subconsciously.

I began to think about my nightmare... it seemed to be so real to me. I shudder as I saw his eyes in my mind.

I took a sip of the coffee and look out of the window. I could see the moon and the stars.

I couldn't stand sitting so I took my coffee with me and walked out on the porch. I leaned against on the pole and stared at the ruins of church.

My coffee turned cold in matter of minutes so I threw the remains of coffee into the grass and set it down on one of the stairs.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Then I opened my eyes and began to walk toward to the church.

* * *

I stood there in the front of the church for a long time. All I was doing was staring at the church and I kept having the flashbacks of the events that had happened before the fire of church.

But what stood out of my mind was the tea with Mrs. Simms and Virginia. I could remember the song I sang at the audition for Mrs. Simms.

The sun is slowly rising now. The growing rays hits on the cross that did not get destroyed in the fire.

I was whispering the song I sang for Mrs. Simms when I felt a tag on my skirt. I looked down.

Here is the little boy that I saved from the fire.

"What are you doing, Miss Emily?" David asked.

I chuckled at him and bend down to him.

"I was just thinking about something. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you... and I wanted to keep you company so you wouldn't be alone. I saw you fall down yesterday. Are you better now?"

He is so sweet. I smiled at him

"Well, thank you for joining my company and yes, I'm better now. Now, where is your mama?" I asked.

"She is making me breakfast. Don't worry, she knows where I am."

"Well, that's good. I don't want your mama to get nervous when she doesn't know where you are."

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life and everybody. Thank you, Miss Emily. Oh! I got to go now. Mama is calling me!" he waved at me as he took off.

His mother waved at me and I waved back.

I looked back at the church and felt good.

The flames went out finally and I decided to look around.

I see something that is reflecting and I moved the ashes away.

I gasped softly as I picked it up.

The axe! It didn't get burned at all.

Well, it looks like I have to put it back in a shop. I take it with me and walked back to the same spot where I was standing before.

Mr. Howard decided to join me.

"Good morning, Emily. I'm glad to see you're up. Why do you have the axe in your hand?" Mr. Howard was looking at the axe in confusion.

"I found it in the church while I was looking. This is the axe that I used to break the lock and the window. I'm surprised that the fire didn't destroy the axe. Here you go, Mr. Howard. It belongs in the black smith shop." I said, giving the axe to Mr. Howard.

"Mr. Howard!" I called out. Mr. Howard turned around.

"Tell the black smith that the axe is a miracle axe and don't lose it" I smiled. He nodded and walked away with the axe.

I sighed heavily and looked at the church one last time. Then I began to walk toward to the Howards' home.

* * *

**Oh Dear... Tavington tried to kill her in her dreams. David, the little boy, is so are sweet! *Smiles* The next part is coming up tonight. Please don't forget to review and vote for Anne and Gabriel's baby's name. Thanks again!**


	32. CH 29: What Happened? Part Two

**Part Two is up, yay! remember to vote and please leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

I was about to go inside when I heard the horse hoofs distantly. Panic seized my heart because I fear that the Tavington's army is coming back.

But my bravery and courage prevented me from going inside and hide.

I went back and stood in the middle of the town. Once they had arrived... it wasn't Tavington's army... it's Father!

Gabriel got off his horse quickly and ran into Howards' house. The women came out to greet their men.

Nathaniel got off and start running to me. I ran to him and I hugged him so tight.

I also felt so relieved to see him.

"What happened?" Nathaniel asked, putting his hands on my cheeks.

"Tavington's army was here yesterday... Tavington was looking for Father's place. He tried to burn the church with the people in it... only I got them out in time."

"God... you could have got hurt!" Nathaniel was concerned.

"I know but I couldn't just stand there and watch them dying in front of me. I didn't want to go though it again like I did when Thomas died. Nathaniel, the reason I did it is because Anne is with child. Gabriel could have lost his wife and his child last night if I didn't save them."

Nathaniel was shocked by the news of Anne's pregnancy.

"Anne is with child?"

"Oh... you weren't supposed to know that. Anne hasn't told her parents yet. You better not tell anyone until Anne says so."

Nathaniel smiled at me when I was lecturing him.

"I won't, I promise. Looks like I'm going to be an uncle... well, soon to be uncle once we get married."

I laughed. "Yes. Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Because we heard from the man who was watching over the town, told us that he could see the smoke from the church. So we came here to check on the people. I didn't know you would be here."

"Anne asked me to come with her because she was scared to tell her parents and she felt that if I came with her, she wouldn't be scared."

Father interrupted us.

"Emily, are you alright?" Father asked as he hugs me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you know what happened?" I said.

"No."

"Father... Tavington came last night and..." I sigh before continuing. "He locked the people inside of the church and tried to burn it down with them inside."

Father became angry but kept it in control.

"How did they get out?" He says, his jaw flexing back and forth.

"It was me who got them out." I whispered.

His face paled. "_What?!" _Father yelled.

Couple of people was looking at us.

"Father, calm down. You can ask the people about it." I pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to. What the hell were you thinking? You could have died for doing that!"

I got angry at him.

"Well, let me tell you something! I risked my life for those people, especially the little boy who got left behind in the fire and I went into the burning church to save his life and he's here today!"

"_You went into the church!? _Are you insane?!_" _Father yelled even more.

People are looking at us now, especially Anne and Gabriel with the Howards.

Nathaniel tried to cut in by saying something. "Mr. Martin--"

"_Stand out of it!"_ we said at same time to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel backed off and joins in with Gabriel and Anne.

"I am not insane for your information and why are you angry instead of being happy that I am alive and not dead! Do you really want to know why I did it!? Because of Thomas! I didn't want Gabriel to suffer the loss of his wife. I couldn't even save Thomas years ago and it was my chance to save those people, even they are strangers to me, I got to save them. At least your men will not suffer in their losses like we did years ago with Thomas." My voice cracks at the last sentence.

"I loved Thomas so much and I survived Elizabeth's death and Thomas' death that I thought I would never survive. It made me stronger today. And that's why I did it."

Father was very quiet.

"So... I am done with it. Just be glad that I am alive and that I saved the men's family." I said quietly.

Father surprised me by hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry... I understand now. I'm glad that you're okay... I was just concerned for you." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded; tears came quickly to my eyes.

"It's alright." I said, moving back from hug.

He smiled. I smiled back.

Father went to the town people and they were telling him how I saved them and everything.

He looked at me proudly as he listened to the people.

I walked to Gabriel, Anne, Nathaniel and the Howards.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, wrapping my arm around Nathaniel.

They all nodded.

"It's alright." Nathaniel says, kissing on top of my head.

"Mother, Father... Gabriel and I wanted to share our news with you. Well..." Anne looked at me.

I winked at her to encourage her.

"We're going to have a baby."

Mrs. Howard screamed in delight.

"My daughter is going to have a baby!" Mrs. Howard says, hugging Anne and Gabriel.

Everybody heard her and went to greet Anne and Gabriel to say congratulations.

I smiled at Anne as she looked at me while talking to people.

She smiled back.

Father came to my side.

"It looks like you're going to be a grandfather." I teased.

He laughed. "A young grandfather though."

I started to laugh and he laughed along with me.

* * *

**I do hope that you like this chapter. The idea just came up and I went alone with it. ****Her father was very overprotective and he realizes that she's grown up now and that she can really take care of herself. That's the point of their argument... I guess. Lol. Please leave a review and don't forget to vote.**

**Thanks again!**


	33. CH 30: Unexpected news

**Hey guys!!!! I can't believe its 2010 already! I hope you guys had good New Year's Eve and New Year's Day... I know I did. Ha-ha. Anyway...enjoy my chapter and remember that tomorrow is the last day of voting... I will close the poll at 5 pm EST. Also, please leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

***Two Months Later***

After the church burned down, the town was able to move on and decided that they would rebuild the church once the Reverend return from the war.

Anne decided to stay with her parents in Pembroke instead of staying with us. The men left us the next day.

Just last week, I came to visit Anne and she looks really good. She got a little belly, which is so adorable. She thinks that she's going to have a little girl. I hope so too.

One morning, I was helping Abigale with supper when a disgusting smell overwhelmed me.

I covered my nose quickly. "Ugh! Do you smell it, Abigale?" I exclaimed.

Abigale looked at me in confusion. "I don't smell anything."

Abigale was holding the pig meat in her hands.

I realized that the smell was coming from the meat.

"Abigale, I think the pig meat is not fresh." I said, still overwhelmed from the smell.

"No, Emily. We just slaughtered the pig today. It's fresh. Look, smell this." Abigale says, putting the meat to my face.

I backed away and my stomach grumbled.

I was trying to deal with the nausea but it didn't work.

"Abigale, excuse me!" I said and ran out to the beach.

I reached to the beach and started to throw up in the water.

I coughed after I was done and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

I sighed and breathe in the fresh, ocean air and I close my eyes.

"Are you alright, Emily?" I hear Aunt Charlotte ask.

"Yes, Aunt Charlotte. I think I have some kind of stomach issues. Excuse me, I must go back to help Abigale."

I pass Aunt Charlotte and walked to the kitchen.

The smell was still there but I got used to it.

After supper, I went to my room and got dressed for bed.

I got into my bed and accidental brush against one of my breasts.

They are so tender for some reason. I thought it was because my period was coming soon.

I blew out the candle and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling nausea and feeling tired.

I don't know why I was feeling nausea but I managed not to throw up.

I was doing my chores this afternoon when I felt dizzy all the sudden.

"Whoa." I said, putting my hand to my forehead.

Abigale looked at me and grabbed the chair behind me.

"Sit down, child."

I did what she said.

"Are you alright, Emily?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No, I just felt dizzy all the sudden. I don't know what's going on with me."

I sighed heavily.

"Well, what are your symptoms?"

"I woke up feeling nausea this morning. I threw up last night because the smell of the meat made me sick."

I said, trying to think of other symptoms.

"Oh! Also there is one but I don't think it's related to it. My breasts are so sore for some reason." I whispered to Abigale.

She shook her head... like she didn't believe my symptoms.

"It can't be..." she whispered.

"Abigale, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Emily, this is very important. When was your last cycle?"

"Well, I--" I remember suddenly.

The last cycle I had was two months ago. I didn't realize that I had missed them for two months.

"Two months ago, I think." I whispered.

"That's what I thought. Emily, you might be with child." Abigale said.

I was shocked.

"No, it can't be. Are you sure?"

"That is almost all of the signs leading to pregnancy. Your mother went though it 7 times. I am positive about it."

I couldn't believe it.

"Abigale... Do not say anything to anyone until I can confirm it."

She nodded.

"I'm going to the town to see the midwife. I'm leaving now." I said, taking off my apron and walked out.

I take my horse out and told Aunt Charlotte that I was going to run errands.

I got up on the horse and galloped off softly.

* * *

***Midwife's Place***

I got to the midwife's place and walked up on the stage.

I knocked on the door. I heard the footsteps behind the door.

The door opened and she looked at me.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She smiled.

"Hello. Um... I need to talk to you."

She nodded.

"Come in." She gestured at me.

I went in and I looked around. There is a fireplace and there is the chair next to the table.

"Now, what do you need?" She asked me.

"Um... I think I might be with child but I need to make sure that I am."

"Okay... what is your name, miss?"

"Emily Martin... just call me Emily."

"Okay, Emily. My name is Mrs. David. Now please lay down on the table so I can examine you."

I went to the table, got up there and laid down.

"Now, this is only examination so don't be shocked when I do this."

I nodded.

She puts her hands on my breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Does this hurt?"

"Yes, they are so sore. I thought it was due to my period coming so soon but I realized this morning that I missed my period for two months."

"Mmm. Okay, I'm going to unlace your corset and examine your stomach. Please sit up."

I sat up and she started to unlace my corset.

I laid back down when she took off my corset and looked at my stomach.

"Didn't you notice that you were gaining weight, Emily?" She asked as she feels my stomach.

"I thought it was stress... I was eating more than usual."

She finished and handed me my corset.

"Get dressed and I'll tell you the news."

I nodded and she leaves the room.

I put my corset back on and laced them.

When I was done, Mrs. David came back in.

"Please sit down, Emily."

I sat down on the stool next to the fireplace. Mrs. David sat down next to me and sighed.

"Emily, you are with child. I have confirmed it with the examination. You're about three months now."

"Oh God... I can't believe it. I don't know how I should feel about it." I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Well... you can be happy about it or what you are feeling about it right now. The baby should be due in late spring or early summer. You're barely showing but you will start showing in few weeks. Now... do you want me to be your midwife once the baby comes?"

"I...I live very far away so I'll find someone to help me with the baby." I stood up. "Thank you, Mrs. David. I really appreciate your help."

She stood up. "You're welcome, Emily." She smiles at me. "I wish a safe delivery for you and the baby."

I nodded. "Thank you." I whispered.

She walked me out to my horse and I got on my horse.

"Be careful, Emily. And Congratulations."

I nodded and made a clicking noise to let the horse know.

The horse started to walk and I looked back.

She waved at me and I waved at her.

* * *

While I was riding my horse on the way back home, I thought about the night we made love before Nathaniel left for his army. That must be when the baby was conceived... our baby.

I smiled and touched my stomach. "Our baby..." I whispered.

I arrived there and took my horse to the stalls.

I got off the horse and put him in the stall. I walked out and saw Abigale.

She is busy making the bread and Susan is helping her with the bread.

I looked around and Chingachgook caught my eye. He was staring at me.

I started to walk toward to the beach and he followed me.

We sat down on the log and we were quiet for while, staring at the sunset.

_"You're with child." _

I looked at him in surprise.

_"How did you know?" _

_"I could tell. You look different and glowing like the shining star. My wife was like that when she was with my son."_

I smiled and nodded. _"Of course... how do you feel about me being with Nathaniel's baby?"_

He smiled.

_"I am very happy for you. I can't wait to teach my grandchild about my language and the traditions that comes with it. I want to teach him how to hunt."_

_" Him? You think it is a boy?"_ I shook my head. "_You will be a wonderful grandfather. I'm so relieved that you are so happy about the baby because... here's the thing... I haven't told anyone yet except Abigale who suspected it."_

_"Don't worry. I will be there for you if nobody is happy about the baby... they should be though."_

_"Thank you." _I whispered.

He gives me a hug.

* * *

That same night, I told everybody about the baby and they were very excited for me. The children couldn't wait to meet their nephew/niece and Aunt Charlotte was in shock but she was happy for me.

I wrote a letter to Anne to let her know and she was so happy for me. She couldn't wait to see the baby.

The only people that don't know that I am with the baby are Nathaniel, Gabriel and Father.

I will wait until they come back from the war.

When I went to bed, I dreamt about the baby. I smiled in my sleep.

* * *

**Hey... I hope you like it. Emily is having a baby! Yay! I wonder what's the baby's sex is going to be? *Smiles***

**Well, please leave a review. Thanks guys! Oh, also don't forget to vote!!!! **


	34. CH 31: It's time

**Hi!! I closed the poll on January 4th so I got my results so you'll find out what name Anne is going to name the baby. Exciting, huh? No, read the end... there will be a surprise at the end. *Winks, Winks* you'll love me for it!**

* * *

***4 months later***

4 months has passed and I am 7 months pregnant now. Anne is expecting her baby anytime soon. I am so excited for her and I couldn't wait to see my niece or nephew.

I have a feeling that I'm having a boy but I am not sure.

The children giggle every time I get up (struggling to get up!) and start to walk. Aunt Charlotte tells the children not to laugh but I told her it doesn't hurt my feelings.

Susan says I walk or waddles like a duck. I laugh about it.

Anyway, I have been preparing for the baby. The only thing is missing is the crib.

I miss Nathaniel and we have been writing letters to each other. I chose not to tell him about the baby because I didn't want him to worry about me and the baby at the same time.

It is better this way... only I have wanted to tell him so much but I'm forcing myself to wait.

One day, I was crocheting my baby's booties in my rocking chair when Abigale came into the room.

"Emily, I need to talk to you." Abigale said, sitting down in another rocking chair.

"Yes?" I said. I was really not paying attention as I was working on the booties.

"Have you thought about whom do you want as your midwife?"

Abigale's question made me stop and I put the booties down on my lap.

"Uh... Actually, I haven't really thought about it. The midwife in town is too far away and I don't know anyone who has the experience in delivering the babies."

"Well, I delivered Samuel, William and Susan, don't you remember?"

"Of course, I forgot about it. I don't know about it, Abigale. It's embarrassing, especially when you're... you know... looking at my private area."

I blushed at the thought.

Abigale giggled at me.

"Child... I'm the only one who has experience. Besides, you're not going to care about it when you're in labor. God knows your mother was like that when she was in labor."

I sighed. "Abigale... I'm scared. What if something goes wrong in childbirth?"

Abigale grabs my hand and squeezed it.

"Don't think about it, Emily. I know everything will be fine at childbirth. Besides..." She puts her hand on my belly. "You're going to be a wonderful mother and I know that the baby will be a happy baby."

I smile at her and we hugged each other.

"Thank you, Abigale. I really appreciate it and I'm glad that you're in my life. I don't know what to do if you weren't in my life." I whispered.

She smiles and puts her hand on my cheek.

"I would do anything for you and your baby. I love you and I know I'm going to spoil your baby."

We laughed together.

She gets up and leaves. I went back to work on my booties.

I felt a kick and put my hand on my belly.

"I know... I can't wait to meet you too." I whispered, feeling another kick on my hand.

* * *

***The next day***

Aunt Charlotte was helping me with chores when we heard a horse coming our way. So we went outside and we saw a man coming.

When the man got closer, I recognize him from Pembroke.

I walked quickly as I could to him. When he stopped, he yelled out.

"Anne is in labor! She needs you with her, Emily!"

I nodded. "Alright, tell Anne I will be there as soon as I can."

He nodded and galloped off.

"Aunt Charlotte! We need to go to Pembroke now because Anne just went into labor." I said, walking quickly to her.

Aunt Charlotte nodded and went off to tell one of the farmers to prepare the horse and the carriage.

I grabbed my bag and put extra clothes in it for the next day.

I walked out and Aunt Charlotte is in the carriage already. The servant helped me get into the carriage.

We went off to Pembroke.

* * *

***Pembroke, Anne's hometown***

When we arrived to Pembroke, I could see Mr. Howard pacing around near Anne's house and I could tell the worry on his face as he helped me down from the carriage.

"Mr. Howard... Anne will be fine." I said. I must have assured him really good because the worried look went away quickly and he nodded.

I walked into the Howard's house and Mrs. Howard was in the kitchen. She was pouring the water into the bowl and putting the washcloth in it.

"Mrs. Howard, how is she?" I asked.

She looked at me and she was very distracted.

"Anne is good so far, just in pain. Thank god you are here, she has been asking for you. Here you go." Mrs. Howard hands me the bowl with washcloth in it.

I nodded at her and walked to Anne's bedroom.

When I entered, Anne was sitting in bed and she was breathing though her contraction.

"Emily! Thank god you are here! Oh god!" She yelled as she felt another contraction.

I went to her side, putting down the bowl on the table and grabbed her hand.

She squeezed my hand as she was breathing though it.

"Anne... you're doing great."

She nodded. "I'm scared. I wish Gabriel was here."

"I know, Anne. But you're going to have your baby in your arms once it's here. You're going to be so happy."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I have been waiting for so long, and now it's finally here."

I nodded. I take the washcloth and wiped it around on her face to cool her down.

"That feels good. Thank you. How are you anyway?"

"I'm doing alright... the baby has been kicking up a storm lately. The only thing that I can't do anymore is getting up by myself. I have to get someone to get me up."

We laughed together.

Another contraction hits her and she squeezed my hand.

"Oh god...UGH." She groaned.

"Breathe though it, Anne... you're doing well." I said, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

Hours have passed and her contractions have come closer and closer. The midwife from another town finally arrived.

I put extra pillows behind Anne's back so she could give birth easily.

"AHHH! I can't do it!" She sobbed as another contraction hits her.

"Anne, you can do it! It's okay." I said, shushing her.

The midwife got in front of her and moved the dress from her legs.

"Anne, I'm going to examine you to see if you're ready to give birth. Open your legs, Anne." the midwife says.

Anne opened her legs and the midwife looked at her pelvic area.

"Anne, I can see the baby's head. It's crowned. You are ready to give birth. Emily, help her get into sitting position."

I helped Anne get into her sitting position. Her mother is on another side of bed with Anne.

"Alright, Anne, push now."

Anne pushed, followed by the loudest scream I have ever heard in my lifetime.

"Alright, the head's out. Give me one more big push that you can give me."

Anne pushed and screamed for the last time, followed by the cries of the baby.

"It's a boy!" I said, looking at the baby. "You did great, Anne!" I kissed her cheek.

Anne was crying in joy.

The midwife gives the baby to Mrs. Howard so Mrs. Howard can clean him up.

Anne was tired but happy. I was watching Mrs. Howard cleaning up the baby when I heard Anne moaning again.

"I feel another contraction!" Anne screams.

The midwife checked her belly and looked at her private area.

"Anne, you're having another baby." the midwife says calmly.

"_What?!" _We both said, Anne in panic and me in shock. "Oh my god, you're having twins!" I said.

"Anne, give me another big push and you'll have your baby in few seconds."

Anne gave her hardest, biggest push and the baby came out quickly.

"It's a girl!" the midwife announced, cutting the cord.

I took the blanket and the midwife puts the baby girl into my hands.

I carry the baby to the little bath area and cleaned the baby up.

Mrs. Howard and I carried the babies to Anne and we put the babies into Anne's arms.

"Oh my goodness..." Anne whispers as she looks at her babies.

Mrs. Howard was crying in joy and she left to tell Mr. Howard about the babies, leaving me with Anne alone.

"They're so beautiful, Anne. He looks like Gabriel but he has your eyes. And She's so beautiful... she has Gabriel's hair and his eyes." I said, caressing the baby girl's hair with my finger.

"What are you going to name them, Anne?" I asked.

She looks at me and smiled.

"I'm going to name him Thomas Martin and I'm going to name her Elizabeth Anne Martin."

Tears came quickly to my eyes when she mentioned my adopted mother's name and Thomas.

"I think they would be very honored by it." I choked up. "Hello Thomas and Elizabeth, welcome to our family." I whispered.

* * *

**Surprise!!! Anne had twins!!! Welcome Elizabeth and Thomas Martin!**

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter and I am going to post another chapter up sometimes this weekend.**

**I added another poll for Emily's baby's name. Please do not forget to vote and leave a review.**

**The poll will close sometimes this weekend. So make sure you vote!**


	35. CH 32: Two Surprises

**Hi everybody! Another chapter posted up!!! Anyway, I am so excited because it snowed tonight and that my parents' anniversary is coming up tomorrow (Jan 8). They have been married for 26 going on 27 now. I am so happy for them and they are still in love to this day. I would like to dedicate it to my parents' wedding anniversary.**

**Please don't forget to vote for Emily's baby's name. I will close it on Sat, so you better get your votes in before I close it at 12:00 p.m. I know its fast but I just need to know and I cannot wait to post the name of Emily's baby. Also don't forget to vote! :D**

**Thank you so much!!!! **

* * *

***The next morning***

I spent the night next door to the Howards and I didn't sleep well because the baby has been kicking me all night and I was so excited for Anne's babies.

When I looked at the clock, it was 6:45 in the morning so I gave up on trying to sleep and struggled to get up from my bed.

When I finally got up, I went to the dresser and changed into my casual dress. Luckily, I don't have to wear a corset during my pregnancy... I feel so free.

I decided to walk around the town because my back was sore.

I also thought that walking would help me to gather my thoughts and to relieve the pain from my back.

People were coming out to do the chores when I was done walking and I joined the Howards for breakfast with Aunt Charlotte.

Anne is still resting and the babies are still sleeping together in their crib.

"Thank you for letting us to stay overnight, Mrs. Howard." Aunt Charlotte said.

"Oh no, Thank you for letting Emily come. Anne was so scared out of her mind and Emily being there helped her so much. Emily, thank you."

Mrs. Howard smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back.

"Now, I must go out and tell the horseman to prepare the carriage. We have to go home and continue our chores." Aunt Charlotte stood up and walked out.

Mrs. Howard began to collect the remaining dishes up and I stood up and took the plates.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Mrs. Howard asked.

"I'm helping you out, Mrs. Howard. After all, you let us stay with you and I thought I could help you to wash these dishes."

"Well, are you sure? You could sit down and take it easy."

"Mrs. Howard, I hate doing nothing. Now, let me help you." I said, taking the dishes to the sink.

Mr. Howard went out for the smoke and we started to wash the dishes.

We were chatting about everything when I heard someone entering.

I thought it was Mr. Howard so I turned around to ask Mr. Howard a question.

Well, I almost dropped my plate because it wasn't Mr. Howard. It's Gabriel.

"Gabriel!" I said in shock.

Gabriel was in shock to see me... especially in my pregnancy.

"Emily?" Gabriel says, looking at me up and down. "What are you doing here?" Gabriel says, putting down his gun near the door.

"Oh, Emily came to visit Anne. We got a surprise for you." Mrs. Howard said cheerily.

"What kind of surprise, Mrs. Howard?" Gabriel asked, staring at me and my belly at same time.

I felt self-conscious so I covered my belly.

"Well, hold on. I'll be right back." Mrs. Howard went into Anne's room.

While we waited for Mrs. Howard, there was an awkward silence between us.

Finally, Gabriel spoke up first.

"Emily... why you didn't tell us that you're with child?" Gabriel asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Gabriel does that when he gets angry.

"Because I found out two months later after the burning of the church. I had no idea. Anyway, I decided to wait until Nathaniel comes back or the war was over."

I sigh heavily. "Please don't tell Nathaniel. I don't want him to worry about me and the baby."

Gabriel nodded.

"Right. I won't tell Nathaniel but shall I tell Father?"

"No, don't. I know that I'm not married yet and I'm with child. I know what everybody is thinking and I don't want Father to be ashamed of me. I got enough of that from the other town."

"I understand. How far along are you?"

"7 months. I believe that I'm having a boy. I hope it's a boy." I smiled and rubbed my belly.

Gabriel smiled. "Hey... can I at least get a hug from my sister?"

I nodded and Gabriel opened his arms wide. I walked into them and we hugged.

"It feels strange hugging you because of your belly."

I laughed. "Oh, I know."

Mrs. Howard came out and stood there.

We both looked at Mrs. Howard.

"Gabriel, Anne is ready to see you."

Gabriel nodded and walked into Anne's room. I followed him.

Anne is sitting up in bed with Elizabeth and Thomas in her arms.

Gabriel is shocked.

"Gabriel... we have twins!" Anne smiled.

"Oh my god..." Gabriel walked to her side and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I've named them. This is Thomas Martin and this is Elizabeth Anne Martin. What do you think of the names?"

"Perfect. Can I hold Thomas?"

Anne nodded and Gabriel takes Thomas into his arms.

"Thomas has your eyes." Gabriel says, beaming all over.

"Do you want to hold Elizabeth?"

Gabriel nodded and gave her Thomas in exchange of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth is so beautiful. Father's little girl." Gabriel says, kissing Elizabeth's head.

"Gabriel, she has your hair and your eyes."

Gabriel leaned over to Anne and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for giving me beautiful children." Gabriel said.

Anne smiled and they were talking softly together.

I decided to leave them in peace and took my packed bag. I hugged Mrs. Howard and Mr. Howard goodbye.

The horseman helped me get into the carriage and we went off.

I looked back and the Howards are waving at us.

Gabriel came out and waved at me with his hat.

I waved back.

I could still see the smile on his face as we move away further and further.

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to show you guys how Gabriel reacted when he found out he had twins! Anyway, I will be posting up Chapter 33 on Sat.**

**Please don't forget to vote and leave a review! Thanks again!**


	36. CH 33: New Life

**Hey everybody! I closed the poll today at 12:00 p.m. EST on Sat. I hope you will like this chapter. There are two more chapters after this so... I'm going to be sad but I'm not going to think about it. Anyway...I made this chapter long and longer for you so you could be happy!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

***Two months later***

My baby could come anytime soon and I am so excited and nervous at same time.

I couldn't do the chores this month because I got bigger and I couldn't stand on my feet anymore because they were hurting.

So what I have been doing to entertain myself is reading a good book and making more clothes for my baby.

One day, I was in my rocking chair, reading my book when Chingachgook came in.

_"Emily. I have a surprise for you."_

Chingachgook seems so excited about the surprise.

_"Well, what is it?"_ I asked excitedly.

_"I won't show it to you unless you close your eyes and I'll bring in the surprise."_

I giggle and nodded my head. I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with my hands.

I could hear Chingachgook going outside then coming back. He must have been carrying something heavy because I could hear him grunting and breathing heavily.

_"Alright... you can open your eyes now."_

I uncovered my eyes and opened them. I gasped softly and leaned down to touch the crib.

The crib is made of light oak and the texture is so smooth. There's a quilt inside and the quilt are made of colorful patterns.

_"It's beautiful. Did you build this?"_

He nods his head. _"Yes, I built it. Also, the quilt inside of the crib was my son's. My late wife made it when she was with him. It's part of the tribe's tradition. The father-in-law gives the crib and the quilt to the son's wife."_

_"Thank you. It's very beautiful and I love them."_

I stood up from my rocking chair and gave him a hug.

_"You're welcome. Now, I am going to move it next to your bed."_

Chingachgook takes the crib and moved it to next to my bed. I nod to him and he nods back before leaving my room.

I went back to reading my book and started to rock myself in my chair.

* * *

***Early Morning***

I woke up early this morning because the baby kicked me and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I got up from my bed and I put on my robe over my white cotton nightgown.

I looked at Abigale and she is sleeping peacefully. I sneak out so she wouldn't hear me.

Once I got to outside, I could see the sea and the sun slowly rising up. I started to walk to the beach. When I got there, instead of going to my log as usual, I stood there, with the water going over my feet.

I watched the sun rising slowly. I could smell the sea air and the wind blowing though my hair.

I put my hands around my belly and stood there silently.

* * *

***Nathaniel's POV***

I decided to surprise my fiancée by coming home. When I arrived, it was very early in the morning and I was sure that Emily was sleeping. So I decided to go to the beach and watch the sun come up.

When I arrived at the beach, someone was standing there, staring at the sun. I could tell that it was a woman with child.

I observed her longer, realizing that it was not only a stranger but my fiancée.

The wind was blowing though her dark hair, and she is covered in beautiful sunlight. She is so breathtaking and beautiful.

She moved her hands to her belly and looked down as if she was talking to the baby.

All of the suddenly, she looked to her right and saw me.

"Emily...." I whispered, hoping that the wind could carry her name to her from me.

I stared at her blue eyes.

* * *

***Emily's POV***

I moved my hands to my belly and looked down. Suddenly, I felt someone was staring at me so I looked to my right.

I caught his eyes and turned around to look at him.

"Nathaniel..." I whispered. I was blinking my eyes because I thought I was dreaming him.

To my joy, I wasn't and I begin to walk quickly to him.

"Nathaniel!" I called out joyfully. Nathaniel begins to run.

I couldn't run because of the baby so I was trying to walk very quickly.

"Nathaniel!" I called out again.

"Emily!" He called out.

He reached to me with open arms and I went to his arms. He picked me up off the ground, hugging me.

"Oh Nathaniel. I missed you so much." I whispered.

He puts me down softly and leaned down to my lips, kissing me softly.

"I missed you too." Nathaniel whispered as he kisses me more.

We stopped kissing and he looked into my eyes deeply.

"I thought you were a stranger when I saw you but I realized it wasn't. You're beautiful." Nathaniel whispers, caressing my cheek.

I smiled. Nathaniel puts his hands on my belly and I put my hands on top of his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're with child?" Nathaniel asked.

"Because I found out two months later after the church burned down. I didn't want you to worry about me and the baby."

"Emily... don't worry about me. I'll be fine. How far along are you?"

"Nine months. The baby could come anytime soon."

Nathaniel smiles and bent down to his knees.

"Hello, baby. I'm your daddy." Nathaniel whispered and kisses my belly.

I smiled and he looked up to me.

"I love you." I whispered, caressing his cheek.

He stood up and put his arm around my back, pulling me into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered before leaning down to my lips and kissed me with passion.

* * *

***Tonight***

Everybody threw a party for Nathaniel to welcome him back. Though out the supper, Nathaniel had his hand on my belly the entire time.

When the party was over, I decided to go to bed because I was so tired and my back was aching more than usual.

I changed into my nightgown and climbed into my bed. I propped my head up so I could read my book easily by the candle.

Abigale decided to sleep with her friends tonight so me and Nathaniel could have some private time.

Nathaniel joined me when I finished the book. Nathaniel took off his shirt, leaving his pants on and went into bed with me.

Nathaniel took my extra pillow from me. I felt the baby kicked and I sighed heavily.

Nathaniel turned to me on his side, his arm holding his head up.

He puts his other hand on my belly.

"You're alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. The baby just kicked me now. My back is aching more than usual and I am just ready for the baby to come out now."

Nathaniel smiles. "You just need to relax now." He kisses me good night and blew out the candle.

Nathaniel went to sleep right away and I stared at the ceiling until I could feel my eyes drooping and went to sleep eventually.

I woke up in the middle of night with the urge to go to bathroom. I looked at Nathaniel and he's snoring softly.

I quietly moved out of my bed and looked under the bed to get the pot. I put the pot down and put it underneath me. I picked up my hem of the nightgown and squat down to pee.

I felt a huge rush coming out of me and I looked down. There was huge puddle of water in the pot and also on the sand.

My water just broke. I panicked for few minutes then I started to calm down.

_"Okay... I am going to wake Nathaniel up... but I don't want to wake Nathaniel up because he looks so peaceful."_ I thought, smiling at his peaceful face.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Nathaniel, you need to wake up. Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel was mumbling and still asleep.

"Nathaniel, my water just broke."

Well, that woke Nathaniel up because he heard me saying my water broke and his eyes popped open.

"Did I just hear you saying that your water just broke?" Nathaniel says, sitting up and putting his hands on my belly.

"Yes, I did. It woke you up finally." I chuckled.

"Well, are you alright? Are you in pain now?" Nathaniel asked with concern in his face.

"I'm fine... nervous though. I haven't got any pains now. Can you get Abigale and Aunt Charlotte, please?"

Nathaniel got out of the bed quickly and put on his shirt back on.

"Oh Nathaniel, do not spread a fire... just calm down and wake them up. Just don't make any noises because you will scare the children if you do. Understand?"

Nathaniel nodded and left me alone.

I stood up and took out a match to light the candle.

I felt light cramps or contractions seize my belly and I sat down on the bed, breathing in and out quietly. The cramps went away.

I heard Aunt Charlotte and Abigale talking quietly as they came into my room.

Aunt Charlotte went to me and caresses my cheek.

"Are you alright?" Aunt Charlotte asked.

I nodded. "I had light contraction just a minute ago. Can you send someone to get Anne? I need her with me when the baby comes."

She nodded and left me alone with Abigale. I felt a huge contraction and it took my breath away.

"Oh my god...ooh..." I groaned. Abigale went to my side immediately and she helped me to breathe though the contraction, holding my hands.

When it was over, I had light sweat on my face. Abigale got up and got wet towel and put it on my forehead to cool me down.

"You're doing great, Emily." Abigale said.

I nodded, and then started to shake my head.

"I can't do it, Abigale."

Abigale looked at me concernedly. "Emily, you can do it. You want to know why? Because I know you can."

"Alright..." I nodded. Another contraction hits me so hard that I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

Hours have passed and my contractions grew closer and closer. Nathaniel is waiting outside with the men.

Anne was coaching me though my contractions when Abigale checked me and announced that it was time for me to push.

Anne and Aunt Charlotte helped me into my sitting position and I groaned again from the contraction.

Anne held on my hand and Aunt Charlotte held on with my other hand.

"Push." Abigale says, sitting down in front of me.

I pushed couple of times. I screamed, bearing down.

"Breathe." Aunt Charlotte said.

"I'm breathing, I'm breathing, okay?! Get it out of me now! Oh god!" I yelled as another contraction hits.

Aunt Charlotte chuckled at me. "I can see the head. It's crowning." Abigale says, rubbing my leg.

I pushed again and I could feel the burning as the baby's head coming out. "Ahh! It's burning!" I sobbed.

Abigale nodded. "Keep pushing through it."

I kept pushing and I could feel the baby slipping out of me.

"I got the shoulders... okay, the baby's coming!" Abigale laughs, catching the baby.

The wail broke the silence.

"It's a boy!" Abigale says, holding the baby up so I could see him.

"Oh... thank god." I say, closing my eyes from exhaustion.

Abigale cuts the cord and hands him to Aunt Charlotte so she could clean him up.

"You did wonderful, Emily." Anne smiles at me and caresses on my damp hair.

Abigale cleaned me up and I settled down in my fresh sheets on bed.

Aunt Charlotte wrapped him in a blanket after giving him a bath. He was still crying.

She hands me my son into my arms and I look at him.

"Hello, Benjamin." I said. Benjamin stopped crying and looked at me with green eyes.

His father's eyes. I smile and kiss him on his forehead.

I was trying to think of his middle name and it came to my mind. "Welcome to the world, Benjamin Nathaniel Poe." I whisper while the baby cooed at me.

"I'm going to bring in Nathaniel, alright?" Aunt Charlotte said.

I nodded, looking at my new son.

Nathaniel came into the room. I looked up and smile at him.

"We have a son, Nathaniel." I giggle at his excited face.

"We have a son?" Nathaniel says, rushing to me and sat down on the bed next to me.

Nathaniel looks at him.

"He looks like you, Emily." He says, kissing on the side of my head.

"But he got your eyes and your hair." I whispered and looked at Nathaniel.

"What do you want to name him, Emily?" Nathaniel asked. Nathaniel puts his finger into the baby's hand and the baby grabbed his finger.

"I've already thought of his name. Benjamin Nathaniel Poe. What do you think of it?"

Nathaniel nodded. "It's a good name. Your father will be very happy. In fact, your father arrived few hours ago. He was worried about you but he finally calmed down when he heard the baby cry."

"Who else is here?" I asked.

"Gabriel got here about an hour ago because he found out that Anne is with you so he came."

"It looks like everyone is here. Tell them to come in and see the baby. We will announce the name once everybody gets into the room. Alright?"

Nathaniel nods and leaves the room to get everybody.

"Get ready to meet your whole family" I said to Benjamin.

Soon Father, Aunt Charlotte, Anne, Gabriel, Chingachgook, Margaret, Nathan, William, Samuel and Susan came into room and gathered around me and Nathaniel.

They were all smiling at us and the baby.

"Hello. Nathaniel and I wanted you to meet our son, Benjamin Nathaniel Poe."

There were murmuring of approval and Father smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Father, would you like to hold Benjamin?" I said.

Father nodded and walked to me. I handed him the baby and he was looking at me and the baby at same time.

"Your mother would be very happy today if she was alive. Congratulations, Emily and Nathaniel." He said.

We thanked him. The children wanted to see Benjamin.

"Father, why don't you take Benjamin outside and let the children hold him at one time? I need my rest." I chuckled.

Father nodded and everybody cleared out, leaving me and Nathaniel.

He smiled at me and kissed me goodnight...only it was afternoon. But it didn't matter to me since I was in labor for hours.

I put my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I drifted into my sleep and dreamed about my Benjamin. My darling baby boy.

* * *

**Emily had a baby boy!!! Yay!!! Her father was so honored by Emily naming the baby after him so... I just thought it was sweet!**

**Thank you for all the votes for the names! I love ya'll!!!!!! Anyway, I am going to work on the next two chapters but please be patience with me because I just started college this week so.... have a great weekend.**


	37. CH 34: Happily ever after

**Hey guys, here is chapter 34... This is my last chapter, guys!!! Ohh... the end has come. :-( Credits on the bottom. Please leave a review when you are done.**

* * *

***Few Months Later***

Few Months ago, Benjamin had just turned one when we heard the Town Crier announcing that the war was over and we all cheered.

I was very excited but I was sad because there was one person who is not here with us to share our great news.

Chingachgook died last winter in his sleep.

It tore me so much because I had to write a letter to Nathaniel to tell him his father has passed away. I know that Nathaniel was upset that he wasn't there when he died.

But I told him in the letter that he had a long, happy life and that he got to see our baby, his grandchild and that Chingachgookdid not suffer at all, that his death was peaceful.

Our men came back to us.

Father wanted to rebuilt his home that was burned down and Nathaniel and I decided that we should purchase a land a mile from Father so that way we wouldn't be too far from Father.

Father went ahead and married Aunt Charlotte. The children are happy to have a new mother now.

* * *

***1781* **

**(A year later)**

When we arrived to Father's home, there are men there who are building the house up. Father got out of the carriage and I handed crying Benjamin to Nathaniel and went with Father.

Aunt Charlotte was cooing to her new son. That's right, I got a brand new baby brother and his name is James Thomas Martin.

Anyway, Father and I were walking to the house when the black man spotted us. The black man walked to us and greeted us.

They must have known each other very well because they smiled at each other. I recognized few men from Pembroke.

"Gabriel said if we won the war... we could build a whole new world. Just figured we'd get started right away... with your home." Occam said.

Father nods and smiled. "Sounds good."

They chuckled and shook their each other's hands.

"Thank you." Father beamed, looking at his new home.

I smiled and mouthed at Occam a silent _Thank you_ with happy tears in my eyes.

"Ma'am" Occam says, tipping his hat at Aunt Charlotte (or Mother) as she walked to Father. The children joined Father and they all walked to their house, leaving me and Nathaniel with our son.

"What do you think?" I whisper as Nathaniel came up behind me.

I turned my head to look at him. Nathaniel kisses Benjamin's head and smiled.

"It's a perfect place for our wedding." He said. I nodded.

Nathaniel and I have been talking about where we could get married and I suggested that I would like to get married at my old home, where Mama and Thomas is buried.

I look to my right and I see the graves.

"Nathaniel, let me take Benjamin. I want him to meet the most important people in my life." I said, taking Benjamin into my arms. Nathaniel nodded and went off to talk to Father.

I walked to the graves with Benjamin on my hip. I read the inscriptions on the graves... even I know them in my heart but I just had to read them one more time.

_"In memory of Elizabeth Putnam Martin _

_Who departed this life Feb. 19th A.D. 1773_

_In the 35th year of her age."_

_"In Memory of Thomas Martin_

_Who departed this life Oct. 16th A.D. 1778_

_In the 16th year of his age."_

I went down to my knees and let Benjamin look at them. Benjamin was touching Mama's grave.

"Who that?" Benjamin asks me.

I smiled at his dimples and caress his dark wavy hair.

"This is your grandmother" I said, pointing at her. "And this is your uncle, Thomas." I pointed at Thomas' grave.

"The in heaven?" Benjamin asks, misprouncing his words.

I nodded. "Oh." He said.

Benjamin giggles at the bird above us.

"Mama, Thomas... I want you to meet my son, Benjamin Nathaniel Martin... soon to be Poe." I chuckled.

"Mama, I want Dada." Benjamin said. I look back and Nathaniel was staring at us.

"Go to Dada." I replied, watching him running to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel caught him and threw him up in the air, making Benjamin laugh. I smiled at them then I look back to the graves.

"I'm sorry that I have not be able to visit you.... the war broke out and and our home burned down by Tavington. Thank god Tavington is dead. I'm sure you know about it but I can't help but feeling sorry that I didn't visit you once all these years.

I can't believe it has been four years since the last time I was here when.... Thomas died. What I can tell you is that my life has changed in many ways.

First, I found my soul mate and soon to be husband. Second, I got the greatest gift in my life: my son. Lastly, we have a new land and we're going to build our home on it.

Thomas... you would be so happy to know that you have a new baby brother. His name is James Thomas Martin. I think that if you were alive today, you would be holding and playing with James now. I could see you in my mind with James and it is making me happy and sad at same time.

Anne and Gabriel had twins, a boy and a girl. Your nephew's name is Thomas Martin... after you, Thomas. Thomas reminds me of you so much... almost the same personality and he has your eyes.

Your niece's name is Elizabeth Anne Martin... Mama, she has your hair and your laugh."

I begin to choke up.

"I'm sorry, I am so emotional today. As you know, I have decided to get married here. Maybe... somehow you would be here to watch my wedding. I'm sure you're smiling from heaven today."

I touched Mama's and Thomas' graves.

"I hope you are happy now... being back together with our family today. Father is very happy...it has been a long time since I have seen him happy. Well, I must go now but I will visit you again soon. I love you both very much."

I put my fingers to my lips and kiss them, transferring the kisses to Thomas' and Mama's graves.

I stood up and walked back to my fiancé and my son, smiling at them.

* * *

***Two Months Later***

They finally completed Father's home and my home.

This morning, I was making breakfast for Benjamin and Nathaniel when I saw the post rider coming up. I stopped what I was doing and went outside to greet him.

"Here is your mail and a package, Miss." He says, handing them to me.

"Thank you, Sir." He nods his head and galloped off.

I shifted though my uninteresting mails and put down my package on the table. I grabbed a knife and tear off the strings, unwrapping the brown paper.

I gasped at the dress and the blue shoes, along with a note on it.

I sat down and opened the note.

"_Dear Emily,_

_I hope you're doing well. I thank god that you're alive because of what happened couple years ago when you disappeared from the ball that night. After you had disappeared, Colonial William Tavington had met me and my parents._

_My parents thought that he was handsome and had money so they arranged my marriage to him. I was very upset about that and tried to go against my parents. _

_When Tavington heard about it, he took me aside and told me that if I don't marry him, he would send my parents to prison on false charges and burn my home down._

_I couldn't let him to do that and I grimly agreed to marry him. He told me that when the war would be over, we would get married._

_I was depressed and anxious every day. My mother was very excited planning my wedding and forced me to plan my wedding also._

_I brought the fabric and they made a wedding dress on me. I fell in love with my dress and wished that it was a formal dress instead of a wedding gown. I also brought blue shoes for bride's good luck._

_When they finished the dress, I brought it home and hanged it on my dresser's door. The dress was still on there for three years before I found out William has been killed in a battle a year ago._

_My parents grieved for him and I pretended to grieve for him but inside I was very happy._

_I was shopping in a market last week when I heard from someone that you were getting married. I went home right away and looked at the wedding dress for while before I decided to give you my wedding dress and the shoes. I hope they fit you._

_You should pass on the wedding dress someday to your daughter. That would be a wonderful thing._

_I wish you all good luck and all love for you and your soon-to-be husband._

_Sincerely,_

_Virginia Stowe"_

I put down the note next to the dress and smiled.

Virginia is so thoughtful and sweet. God bless her heart.

I pick up the corset part and looked at it. It's so beautiful.

I must hide the dress because I don't want Nathaniel to see the dress, so I put it in my secret drawer and shoes in it.

Now I don't have to worry about getting a wedding dress.

I went back to the kitchen from my bedroom and started making breakfast again when I heard Nathaniel coming in with Benjamin cooing.

I smiled at the thought of getting married to Nathaniel and became all excited again.

* * *

**April 3, 1781 (Our Wedding Day)**

The night before the wedding, Nathaniel and I separated so we wouldn't see each other for twenty-four hours before the wedding for good luck.

I slept in a guest room at Father's house and Nathaniel stayed at our home with Benjamin.

I woke up the next morning feeling excited and nervous at same time.

Aunt Charlotte came in and helped me to get ready for the wedding.

Aunt Charlotte did my hair while Anne was getting the dress ready.

Everybody was setting the white chairs up outside and a friend of Father made an arch of red roses and Ivy on it at the front of Aisle.

Aunt Charlotte finished my hair and walked me to my dress where Anne and Charlotte helped me get into my wedding dress.

Anne laced my back and looked at my dress to make sure there is no wrinkles before grabbing my blue shoes and helped my feet get into them so I wouldn't have to sit down and put them on.

I put in my tiny drop pearl earrings on and Anne helped me to put on my locket with the pictures of my birth parents.

When they were done preparing me, they had tears in their eyes.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Emily." Aunt Charlotte whispers.

I nodded and turned around to see my reflection.

I gasped softly and looked up and down at my dress.

My hair is half up with loose waves falling down to middle of my back, just like Aunt Charlotte.

The corset is off shoulder with the gold line in the front, doing down to the end of my dress. It has the flowers embroidery on the straps on my off-should is the same way too.

The back of my dress has laces on the back and had about a yard of train.

I decided not to wear a veil.

"I can't believe I'm getting married." I whispered, playing with my locket.

"I can." Aunt Charlotte stepped up behind me in the reflection.

"You look beautiful. Are you ready?"

I nodded and smiled.

Aunt Charlotte went back to my bed and grabbed my bouquet of blue hydrangeas. She handed to me and I took a deep breath before leaving my room to greet Father.

Father was standing at the stairs, waiting for me when he heard me walking down.

Father turned around and gasped softly, then smiled at me.

I reached to him and he was smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Father. I'm going to cry." I chuckle.

"No, I'll be fine. Just happy tears. You look so beautiful and I know you're going to take his breath away when Nathaniel sees you the first time."

I smiled and we hugged.

We hear the violin started playing, indicating that it was my time to walk down the aisle.

Father looked at me and brings out his arm. I took it and we walked together down to the aisle.

When I saw Nathaniel, I begin to smile more than usual and Nathaniel looked like his breath was taken away by the sight of me.

As I walked down the aisle, I look at everybody that I know.

Anne is holding Elizabeth and Gabriel are holding Thomas. The children are smiling at me.

Father's friends are there too. Aunt Charlotte is holding Joseph and Abigale are holding Benjamin.

When I was done looking at everybody, I saw Mama and Thomas standing together, smiling at me before disappearing into the air.

Now I know they are watching.

The music stopped and Father gave me away to Nathaniel.

We stood there under the arch of beautiful roses, holding our hands together as the Reverend talked.

"Emily Christine Martin... will you have this man to be your husband to live in marriage? Will you love, comfort, and honor him for so long as you both shall live?" the Reverend said.

I smiled at Nathaniel. "I will."

"Nathaniel "Hawkeye" Poe... will you have this woman to be your wife to live the covenant of marriage? Will you love, comfort, and honor her for so long as you both shall live?

Nathaniel smiles and rubs his thumb against my hand.

"I will."

"Then by the power vested in me by our mutual faith in our Lord, our God... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the Reverend announced.

We smiled at each other. Nathaniel took me into his arms and we kissed with passion.

Everybody cheered and began to clap.

We looked at each other and laugh before kissing again.

* * *

***The End***

**Yay, they got married! I can't believe that I finished the story!!! Finally! I am sad though because I love my characters but maybe in the future, I will write more stories about the Patriot.**

**I will like to thank everybody who has been reading my story and leaving reviews. I cannot believe that I have 84 reviews. I would never dream that my story would make it and you guys made it happen for me.**

**Thank you!!!! FYI: the wedding dress was Taylor Swift's love story dress and I fell in love with it. I tried to describe it as much as I could.**

**I am going to edit Chapter one... it has been bothering me for while so I'll do that lol!**

**Many thanks to who left reviews:**

Ornamental Nonsense

Moonhuntress09

javelinbabe73

VintageStarlight77

JB ChicK

Johanna Black

Across the Stars

Inuhime313

Neokitten1123

Shumer Bear

Hermonie

TonyAnnaAndre

Color Guard Lady

Music24601

Kristen143

Kasey

Kaseyx0xkat

QueenofTheDiamondDogs

Katie

Liz-04

**Many thanks to who added my story to their favories.**

**1775**

**Cookiere4**

**FoxFireCard**

**highlyunlikelywriter**

**IrishGhost**

**ReprimandedAngel**

**Sltherin4harry**

**Tavington's cowgirl**

**If I didn't get your name in my story, please let me know so I can express my many thanks to you!!!!!! I love you y'all!!!**

**You're the best!**


	38. May 23, 2012: Author's update

**5/23/12**

_Hello, guys. It has been quite awhile since I finished this story. I am so happy to see that you guys out there loved my story. However, I have been thinking about making a sequel to this story but it will be in present like 2012 and it will be romantic. I have so many ideas running around in my mind right now and I have been wanting to do this for a long time but I wasn't sure if you guys are up to it. So please leave a review to let me know that you want me to do this... thank you guys!_


End file.
